Life After the SGC
by luli27
Summary: What happens to SG1 after they all, expect Mitch, leave the SGC for greener pastures. S&J and D&V with J&T.
1. Chapter 1

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they're not mine; I'm just playing with them

**A/N: **The End of the Band was supposed to be a one shot deal, but someone asked about further stories from everyone's POV to see what they thougth about the ending of SGC. I don't think this is quite what she meant. For once the SGC hasn't ended in my little universe and I'm not sure if this is really a POV story. But she got it into my head to write some else and this is what came out. It won't be a one shot because now that I've thought about it, I have more to say about what's going on in the life of the former SG1. But I think this is a good place to start. Please let me know what you think. And thank you to all of you who've bothered to review my stories. -- Ok, so it's been a long time and I'm very sorry about it, I'm back and this time I'll finish it. I already have three chapters done and working on the last two. I've also taken the opportunity to finally have this story betaed. Thanks to Pup for all her hard work and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 1: Honey, I'm Home!**

"Honey, I'm home." Major General Jack O'Neill couldn't resist saying (anymore than he could resist the accompanying smirk) as he entered the Alexandria home he shared with his wife, Colonel Samantha Carter also known as Sam O'Neill.

It had been five months since the last three remaining members of the original SG1 had gone their separate ways; five months since Sam had been promoted to full colonel and five months since she moved to the DC area with Jack. In other words, it had been five months of pure, unadulterated bliss in the life of Jack O'Neill. He never got tired of using the old cliché whenever he got home to Sam and she always greeted him and it with a smirk as wide as his own. Well, always except today, as she was nowhere to be seen. Jack closed the door behind him and set down his suitcase on the floor and his hat on the hallway table.

"Sam?" He called, as he walked further into the house to look for her, knowing she was home because her car was parked in the driveway. Though they both worked at the Pentagon, their workload was so heavy and their schedule so unpredictable that they rarely got to come home together.

They did have the luxury of driving to work together but after a week of one or the other having to wait for the other to finish for the day, they decided that it might be best if Sam took her car home and Jack used the car and driver assigned to him. Working in the same building also allowed them to have lunch together at least two times a week. It was not the same as being on the same team or working in the same, relatively small base but after the last two years of living across the country from each other, it was heaven.

"Sam?" He called out again, as he crossed the living room towards the kitchen, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie. He looked into the kitchen but found nothing there. He continued towards the bedroom but heard the toilet flush and detoured towards the downstairs bathroom. He reached the door just as Sam came out. "Hey," he said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Sam answered with a wan smile. "I shouldn't have had the seafood at lunch, that's all."

Jack cupped her neck and ran his thumb across her cheek as he offered, "You want some ginger ale, or maybe some weak tea?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, as she leaned her face into his hand. "Um, a ginger ale sounds good." She answered.

Jack nodded and said, "Ok, go get comfortable in the living room and I'll get you one." He moved his arm across her shoulders, as he pulled her into a hug and led her to the living room. After he settled her on the couch, he went to the kitchen and got a bottle of ginger ale from the refrigerator. "Here you go," he said, as he came back. "Drink up and I'll be back after I change out of this uniform."

Sam just nodded and took a long swallow of the cool drink. She then sighed deeply and leaned her head back on the back of the couch, as she brought the bottle to rest on her thigh. She relaxed deeper into the couch as the nausea seemed to recede a little. Her stomach still seemed a bit unsettled and she brought a hand to rub it even as she grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling. She decided right then to forgo any seafood dish for the foreseeable future.

Jack, whose many decades in the military had taught him to change into and out of his uniform in less than two minutes, came back into the living room to see the grimace. He walked towards the couch even as he noted that this was a whole new side of Sam.

For most of the time he'd known her, he had never heard so much as a peep out of her in complaint. Of course, for most of those years she had been his strong, loyal and capable 2IC. Then when they had finally gotten together, they'd had so little time together that she had chosen to not mar it by complaining. But it seemed she had decided that, since they were now living together, it was ok for him to see this more vulnerable, softer, whining part of her personality.

It had come as a complete surprise at first; but now he'd found that, as much as he admired the professional, tough as nails, nothing is impossible aspect of her, he absolutely adored this more feminine, somewhat bitchy and weaker side of her. (And yes, he knew that if she ever found _that_ out she'd kick him all the way from here to Chulak.) Call him a primitive, chauvinistic pig but knowing that she has a softer side that he and only he got to see, made the reality of _them_ all that sweeter.

"You feeling any better?" He asked, as he sat next to her and turned sideways to put an elbow on the back of the couch and rest his head on his raised hand.

"Yes, thank you," She answered, as she turned her head to look up at him, without moving any other part of her body. She was finally comfortable.

"I'm glad." He said with a tender smile. "You've been home long?"

"No, not really," She answered, as she shook her head. "About half an hour."

"You ok to talk about dinner?" He asked after a minute's hesitation, not sure whether it was a good idea but hungry enough to risk it.

She took a few seconds to think about it and then nodded again before saying, "Yes, how about Italian?"

"Italian sounds good," he responded. "Anything in particular?"

"Yeah, how about spaghetti and meatballs?" She asked and then before he could say anything else, she added, "No, fettuccini alfredo . . . with grilled chicken . . . and tiramisu for dessert." She nodded, to show she was sure of her choice, and then added firmly, "Oh, and garlic bread, lots and lots of garlic bread." Jack looked at her like she'd lost her mind and she asked, "What?"

"Ah, forgive me for pointing out the obvious but haven't you just been sick as a dog? Shouldn't you have something more . . . Oh, I don't know, simpler?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine now," she assured him. "Besides, I just got rid out of whatever it was that was making me sick so I can eat whatever I feel like."

Jack wasn't sure she was making sense, but far be it from him to keep a hungry Sam away from what she wanted. He'd made that mistake a few years back and it was not something he was likely to ever do again. Plus, she was a grown up and if she thought she was ok to eat such a heavy meal, who was he to argue?

He got up to get the menu and phone number of the nearest Italian place and came back five minutes later. "The food should be here in about forty minutes."

"Good," Sam said, as she continued to look for something good on TV, she'd turned it on while he was out of the room.

"So," she asked, as he once again sat down next to her, "how was work?" This time, though, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. They both sighed as they settled into their favorite position: his arm around her shoulder and her head on his. He then put his feet on the coffee table as she turned her body so that she could bring hers up on the couch.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." he answered, as he started to play with the ends of her hair and took a swallow of the beer he'd brought from the kitchen. "Had a meeting with the Chiefs," forgetting that for all intents and purposes, he was now part of that group, "a couple of phone calls from different ambassadors, a conference call with the President, went over the proposed budget for Area 51." He paused for another swallow and then added, "Oh, I also had a meeting with Paul."

"Paul Davis?" Sam asked, with more interest than she'd shown to the mention of all the other meetings and phone calls.

"Yeah," Jack answered, as he focused on the channel Sam seemed to have settled on. He hoped she wouldn't stay there long; he really was not in the mood for a chick flick.

"How is he?" She asked, as she changed the channel yet again; she knew the movie was something he wouldn't want to watch. Besides she'd seen it already and it wasn't that good.

"Ok, says hello. He wanted to know if we'd be interested in maybe going out with him and his fiancé sometime next week." He added matter of factly.

"Fiancé?" Sam asked, as she pulled back a bit and sat up to look him in the eye. "I didn't

know he was engaged." She paused for a minute before saying, "I didn't even know he was seeing someone seriously."

"Well, apparently the engagement is a fairly recent event. He sort of wants to go out to celebrate it."

"And he wants to do that with us?" Sam asked surprised. "That's sweet," she added, as she settled back down.

"Um, I don't know if sweet is the word I'd use. But it seems that the fiancé is someone not associated with the program and has been bugging him to meet some of his friends from work. Most of the other guys he works with are either single and on the prowl . . ."

"So not good for a dinner with the fiancé," Sam concluded.

"No, not at all." Jack agreed. "Or they're all much older than him and have been married for a long time. But us, on the other hand . . ."

"Are relatively newly married and much closer to his age," Sam finished the thought. She thought for a minute and then she mused, "Well, I could think of worse ways of spending an evening. I've always liked Paul and it'll be nice to have a couple friends to go out with sometime."

It was Jack's turn to nod. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So, I told him there shouldn't be a problem and that we'd get back to him on when it'd be a good day."

"Ok, I'll call him tomorrow and suggest Saturday?" At his nod of confirmation, she added, "And maybe I'll get more info on this fiancé."

Jack had to smile at the evidence of her curiosity. He knew she'd been missing someone to share gossip with now that Daniel was so far away. Speaking of which, "I heard from Daniel and Teal'c today."

Sam turned up her head to look at him and said, "Really? What'd they have to say?"

He shook his head and said, "Dunno. I received the transmission as I was leaving for the day. I just downloaded it and brought it home."

Sam jumped up from his arms and was tugging on his hand less than five seconds later, "What are you waiting for? Let's go see it."

"Alright, alright," Jack said, with a laugh, as he got up. She always acted like a kid the night before Christmas when they received a message from Danny and T. "You go get the laptop and I'll get the CD."

It was easier to play the CD on Sam's laptop, which had a pretty big screen, than to transfer the contents onto a DVD and watch it on the TV. Sam nodded and went to den to retrieve the laptop while Jack went to get the CD from his suitcase.

"Isn't it a bit early?" She asked, as she came back into the living room.

"No," Jack answered, as he sat next to her and handed her the CD. "It's right on time."

"I can't believe I was so busy I forgot all about it," she murmured, as she inserted the CD into the computer. "Were you able to send our message?" She asked in a louder voice; they had gotten used to recording a message as soon as they'd heard the one the guys sent. That way it was fresh in their minds and they could respond to anything that needing responding.

Of course, they also added to the original message several times, whenever something important, funny, sad, big, or irrelevant happened. Danny and T had been their best friends for over ten years; they'd been their confidants, sounding boards and conscience through all the good and bad times.

That kind of bond did not break easily – regardless of the distance between the participants. Heck, once Jack moved to DC, the volume of phone calls between Jack and Danny and T had been as high as the volume between Sam and Jack – and for a good chunk of that time Jack and Sam had been newlyweds!

As close as Jack and Sam were, no one could take the place of Danny and T – especially since they were the only ones that Sam and Jack felt truly comfortable talking about the other one with. So, the only thing that had made the boys' move to another galaxy half-way bearable was the weekly exchange of messages – all of which ran several hours long and allowed the group of friends to feel like they were communicating daily since it usually took a few days before they finished viewing them.

It wasn't the same as being together, but it seemed to be working quite well. And both Sam and Jack would have been loathed to miss an opportunity to send their message because they knew how Danny and T would have felt if they'd received nothing from them.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "Walter contacted me a few minutes before the Atlantis crew was due to report in to see if we if had a message to send." That was one of the perks of being a General and in charge of all things 'Gate related: he was informed of anything related to the Atlantis expedition and since everyone knew how close the O'Neills were to Danny and T, he was always reminded when they were due to call in.

"Good old Walter," Sam commented.

"Yeah," Jack said and then half-jokingly added, "I'm kind of thinking he might need a raise."

Sam smiled, as they scooted back onto the couch and once again got comfortable, but she well knew that the SGC wouldn't run half as smoothly if it weren't for the quiet officer.

--

A few hours later, after devouring their dinner and watching a quarter of the message from their friends – which had been full of detailed information about everything he'd discovered in the last week from Daniel, short and to the point comments from Teal'c and the frequent risqué interruptions from Vala – Jack and Sam turned in.

Just as Jack was drifting into sleep, he felt Sam, who had just settled down, sit up abruptly and almost leap from the bed in her haste for the bathroom. He shook his head and rubbed his face with a groan. He then got up and went to do his duty as a husband, comforting his ailing wife. Still, he couldn't help murmuring under his breath, 'shouldn't have had such a heavy dinner,' as he made his way to the bathroom.


	2. Party Time!

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **No, they're still not mine.

**A/N: **So, most of you know what's going on with Sam. I knew you would, it wasn't that hard after all. As for those of you that have mentioned that either one or both of them should know what's wrong: you're right. But I want it to be a surprise, so don't worry that will be addressed but on the next chapter because on this one we're going to Atlantis to see how Daniel, Vala and Teal'c are doing. And for those that like Atlantis, John and Teyla will also show up. I am an unabashed romantic and do _not_, at all, see any chemistry between John and Elizabeth, but see lots between John and Teyla, so I'll definitely will write about them. -- same chapter as before, it's just been betaed. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2: Party Time**

"Teal'c!" Vala's voice preceded her arms around one of his. "How're you doing?" She asked, with a big smile, as she trotted to keep up with his steps.

"I am well, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c answered, as he glanced down at the woman hanging on his arm.

"Oh, Teal'c," Vala pouted playfully. "We've been teammates for over a year and in this lovely city for six months, why don't you call me Vala?"

Teal'c just looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Riiight," she drawled. "I forgot; you don't do first names. Must be that Jaffa formality. I mean you've known Daniel for more than ten years and you still call him DanielJackson. Speaking of my Daniel," she went on, seemingly without stopping for breath, "you know where he is?"

After another eyebrow rise, she nodded, "Right, dumb question. He's at his lab; where else would he be at this or any other time of the day?"

They had been in Atlantis for less than a week when Daniel found an unoccupied room that appeared to have been used as a library by the Ancients; he had been in heaven and had declared the room the ideal site for his lab. As it was unused and somewhat removed from the center of the city's activity, Elizabeth hadn't seen any problem in granting the archeologist's request.

Elizabeth might not have seen any problem with Daniel having a lab; but Vala saw plenty of them: namely, he was always there and never with her! It was a good thing that the people in the city were all so friendly or Vala would have been bored to tears months ago!

She shook her head and had to laugh at her exaggeration. It really wasn't that bad. Sure, Daniel spent lots of time at the lab but it wasn't any more than he had spent at his lab at the SGC. Besides, he was more than happy to go explore the city every morning and he always left when she came by in the evenings to take him to dinner and then home. He claimed she had taken over Jack's job of making sure he had a life, though Jack had once commented that she had a much easier time of it than he'd ever had.

"So, you want to come with me and see if we could pry him away early?"

Again, Teal'c just looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Right, another dumb question.

Oh, well . . . Hey, there's John and Teyla. I'm sure they'll want to help. Bye, T" she said, as she let go of his arm and hurried after the Atlantis military commander and his lovely companion.

"Great talking to you. See you later!" She waved her hand, as she disappeared around the corner, never noticing that Teal'c hadn't said one word during the whole exchange.

Teal'c just raised his eyebrow even higher than usual and continued on his way, wondering how it was that his friend Daniel Jackson could have fallen for someone so unlike himself and so like O'Neill.

--

Vala caught up with the couple, and walking between, them threaded one arm through each of theirs. "Hey, guys. How are you?"

Both John and Teyla looked around to stare at the pretty alien woman and, with a chuckle, John said, "We're good, Vala and you?" Teyla just nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, I'm fine. Never better." Vala answered simply. "Where are you guys off to this fine evening?"

"We are going to the mainland. There is a gathering there tonight among my people to celebrate another successful harvest. All of the people of Atlantis are welcome. It is a great celebration with much food and drink. Those that are done with work, generally head over there for some relaxation."

John nodded and said, "Yeah, and those that are unlucky enough to be scheduled for the night shift have usually already headed over there or have friends that will bring them some food and drink back to be enjoyed later."

"A party!" Vala exclaimed, as she let go of their arms and walked a few steps ahead and then turned around and started walking backwards. "Sounds like fun and something which Daniel should definitely not miss. He's been working too hard and needs to have some fun."

"I agree," John said. "I told him all about it earlier today and he said he'd try to make it."

"Really?" Vala asked, skeptically. "When did you tell him, exactly?"

"Um," John said, as he thought about it. "A bit before lunch, I think."

"Oh, he'd have forgotten by now then," Vala said, as she waved a hand to the side. "We need to go and remind him about it. You guys want to help me in dragging him away from his rocks?"

John grinned, as he asked, "Talked to General O'Neill lately?" John had heard Daniel complained time and again about the General's inability to use the word artifact.

"Yes, we just finished watching his and Sam's latest message last night." Vala nodded, making John wonder just how long those messages were – they had received the last one five days ago! He had heard Rodney go on and on about how it was a good thing they still used his compression algorithm for the messages back and forth because, otherwise those messages would take tons of space, but this was beyond what John had thought possible.

"There was quite a bit of ribbing about how much time Daniel spends on 'his rocks' on it," Vala admitted with a grin. "I loved how Daniel grimaced every time Jack used the word 'rock' and he wasn't able to correct him; I just thought I'd give him the opportunity to get it out of his system."

"That was most kind of you," Teyla observed, with a small smile. John would have thought she was serious, if he hadn't caught the gleam in her eyes.

"Wasn't it though?" Vala asked cheerfully, with a matching gleam in her eyes. "But then, I _am_ a very kind person." She added, as she nodded her head to emphasize her statement and gave them her most innocent look - a remarkably effective look, given everything the former space pirate had done in her life.

"I'm sure General O'Neill would be quite glad that you're providing such a service for his friend." John replied, straight-faced.

"Oh, I'm sure. In fact, he sort of suggested something along those lines," Vala admitted.

"I bet," John said, as he laughed and shook his head.

"So, you guys want to help me in getting Daniel out of the lab?" Vala asked again.

John and Teyla shared a glance for a few seconds and had a whole conversation in that time. Then Teyla turned to Vala and said, "We would be glad to help you. Dr. Jackson is a very nice person and he does work too hard. I am sure he would be interested in the celebration. He seems most interested on our customs."

"That's right, he's also an anthropologist." John said, as he snapped his fingers. "I'm sure he'll love the chance to experience the ceremony firsthand."

"Didn't he seem excited when you told him about it this morning?" Teyla asked him.

"Well, to be truthful, I kind of made it seem more like a party than a cultural celebration," John admitted sheepishly.

"John!" Teyla complained a bit exasperated. "You know it's not a party but a serious, important part of my culture."

"I know," John said, as he hung his head, like a little boy that'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "And I'm sorry, Teyla, really." He looked up at her through his lashes. And then with a devastating grin, he couldn't resist adding, "But, come on Teyla. You know that it always turns into the party of the year."

Vala had to look away to hide her smile and stop her laughter. The sight of the fearless commander brought down by tiny Teyla was highly amusing. Of course, Vala had seen it before when the two practiced with the Athosian fighting rods, but this was different. This time Teyla had brought him down with just a pair of flashing eyes.

But the effect went both ways. Teyla wasn't anymore immune to John than he was to her and soon was shaking her head with a small laugh. "That is only since the people from Earth started attending it. Believe me, before it was solely a solemn affair."

"Be that as it may," John said, as he put his arms around her waist. "You can't deny it's fun."

Teyla laughed out loud and turned to Vala, "Let us go and try to entice your Daniel from his lab."

Finally letting the laugh loose, Vala led the way to Daniel's lab. "Hey, do you know if anyone let Teal'c know about this party?" Vala asked.

"Yeah," John answered. "I told him a few minutes after I told Jackson. He didn't seem all that interested, though he did seem to change his mind when I mentioned how much food there'd be. I think he'll show up later."

"I'm sure," Vala said, as they turned the last corner before arriving at Daniel's lab. "There's nothing he loves more than good food – unless it's his team members."

John nodded his head just as they entered the lab to find the archeologist engrossed in some artifact or other.

"Daniel, honey. What you doing?" Vala asked, as she walked straight to him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

Daniel jumped a little and turned his head to look at her. She took advantage of the move and kissed him on the lips. It took a while for Daniel to respond, as his mind was still on the interesting puzzle he'd been working on. After a while, though, he realized that it was Vala that was kissing him and he responded appropriately – and a bit more enthusiastically than he would have done if he'd known they had an audience.

John smirked and couldn't resist a dig. "So, _that's_ how she brings him out of his academic daze." He turned to Teyla and asked in a faux puzzled tone, "I don't think that method would work with Rodney, do you?"

"John, hush up," Teyla said, trying to bite back a laugh.

Daniel heard their voices and ended the kiss, putting some distance between himself and Vala. It was a measure of how comfortable he'd gotten with his relationship with Vala, and with John and Teyla, that the distance was just a few inches and not a few feet.

"John, Teyla, Hi. What's brought you guys by?" He asked, as he started to put his papers and artifacts in order. He'd had enough experience with Vala by now to know he wouldn't get any more work done that night. She'd bugged him and bugged him until he gave up and left with her. It was just easier if he started to put everything away now instead of later.

"Nothing much, we just thought we'd remind you of the harvest celebration going on over at the mainland," John told him, as he picked up an artifact that was lying on the table next to him.

"Harvest celebration?" Daniel said with interest. "When did you ever tell me about a harvest celebration?" He asked, while he got up to put away some tablets.

"This morning," John answered, as he put down the artifact and leaned against the table. "Remember, I told you all about it."

Daniel turned to look at him and shook his head. "No, you didn't. I'd remember. You were going on and on about the greatest party of the year."

"John, really!" Teyla reprimanded him again, as she lightly slapped him on his arm. "Dr. Jackson, John was . . . not entirely accurate. Tonight's festivity is in fact my people's celebration of a successful harvest. It is an annual event that had gotten a bit more . . . boisterous since the people from Atlantis started attending, true but. . ."

"I bet," Daniel snorted.

"Regardless," John took up the telling. "You might be interested in the rituals they still perform before the more . . . lively events begin."

Daniel looked at Teyla and opened his mouth to ask something else, but before he could get anything out, Vala interrupted him. "Oh, no. I know that look, Daniel Jackson. Whatever you want to ask Teyla about tonight's celebration, you'll ask it while we're on our way or better yet once we get there. If we wait for you to satisfy your curiosity we'd get there in time for next year's celebration." Vala walked behind Daniel and started to push him to the door. "So, let's just go, shall we?"

Daniel laughed but went along with her because she was right. "Fair enough. Let's go."

Daniel waited for everyone to leave the room before he turned the lights off and closed the lab for the night. It was time to go to a party and relax.


	3. The Best News

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine and I'm not making any money off of it.

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit different than what I've done before. I hope it came out alright. I just wanted it a bit more fun. Please let me know what you think of my efforts. -- This was the first time I attempted this style of writing, but it's fun and I've done it a few times since then. Anyway, it's the same chapter, just improved by Pup's betaing.

**Chapter 3: The Best News of our Lives**

Sam Carter-O'Neill sat unmoving in her car, totally stunned. She knew that later on she'd be excited, ecstatic, thrilled, elated . . . but for right now, she was just stunned. Maybe a bit bewildered and somewhat amazed but mostly she was simply stunned.

She looked down at the result of the test she held in her hand. Yep, it was still positive.

She had always thought that movies that showed a character hearing and rehearing surprising news in their head didn't know what they were doing, but she could now say, without a doubt, that they knew just what they were talking about - because she kept hearing her doctor saying the same words again and again and again.

God what would her friends, and even her enemies, say if they saw her now. They wouldn't recognize her. They certainly wouldn't believe that the woman sitting alone in her car, unable to move, for looking at a piece of paper, was Colonel Carter. Not the same Colonel Carter who had faced Goa'uld System Lords without flinching, who had endured the greatest mental and physical torture that the most perverse, evil minds of the galaxy could devise without breaking, who had more than once been able to pull out of . . . thin air, spectacular saves under the most hopeless situations and who had more than once entered her code to activate the self-destruct sequence in the most secured facility in the world. In other words, this was _not_ a woman that froze under pressure.

And yet . . . here she sat. Paralyzed by news anyone else would have seen coming a mile away . . . in the middle of thick fog . . . with sunglasses on.

'God, what a genius!' she thought, as she let her head fall onto the steering wheel. Movement! That's progress, right?

She groaned, as she once again berated herself for having missed the obvious. Though, to be fair it hadn't been obvious to her and why should it be, when she'd never before been in this situation. The fact that this was what they'd been trying for the last few months should have been a clue. Then again, no one expected it to happen so soon. Conventional wisdom stated that her age and everything she'd put her body through would make achieving their goal a long time process.

Ha! Since when had she listened to conventional wisdom? If she had, nothing of what she had done in the last ten years would have even been envisioned. In fact, her entire life defied conventional wisdom; she should have known better than to listen to it. But, conventional wisdom tended to acquire more weight when your own doctor espoused it.

She moaned and leaned her head back against the seat, as she thought back to the last three weeks and all the symptoms she'd experienced. But they had been so sporadic and inconsistent that she'd thought nothing of them except that they were very irritating.

Sure, she had been sick a few times, but only a few times, and always in the evenings and only after heavy meals. And ok, she'd been more tired than usual but she did have a heavy workload and she just was not as young as she used to be – whatever she might try to tell herself when she looked in the mirror. As for the dizziness, well, the couple of times it'd happened she had gotten up rather abruptly from her seat. And she hadn't had any cravings; at least not if you didn't count an increased desire for anything Italian - and she didn't.

Besides, the biggest clue of all had been absent. She'd gotten her period two weeks ago; granted it had been way lighter than usual but she had gotten it. Why would she have suspected anything was going on?

Yes, she knew every woman was different but still there were some common traits, weren't there?

But whether the signs were there or not, whether she missed them or not, the truth was undeniable. The physical exam and the blood work had confirmed it: She was pregnant.

She stopped for a minute and let that fact settle in. Slowly, the greatest smile of her life started to grow on her face. She was pregnant! She was going to have Jack's baby!

Suddenly she couldn't wait to get home and share her wonderful news with her husband. She turned on her car and started driving towards home, smiling so widely that her cheeks started to hurt and trying to decide the best way to tell Jack the best news of their lives.

--

An hour later, Sam got out of her shower, still thinking of the best way to share her wonderful news. She started to dry and stopped to look at herself on the mirror. She turned to look at her profile and touched her stomach wonderingly. She thought she could already see a bit of a pooch there; but that could just be the pooch she'd never gotten rid of, no matter how many sit ups she did every morning.

After a while she realized that she had been just standing in front of the mirror for a few minutes and hurried to finish getting ready before Jack got home.

She still hadn't decided how to tell him. She wanted it to be exciting and memorable for them. But she wasn't quite sure what that meant. She had thought of a romantic dinner with candlelight and soft music and everything. But that was just too cliché and despite how many of them Jack used in his speech, neither one was a cliché person. They deserved something more original.

But what? If she went with her gut feeling she would just jump on him the minute he got home and would shout the news the minute he let her come up for breath.

She grinned, as she imagined his reaction if she were to do that. The one thing she had decided was that whatever she'd ended up doing, she wanted to look incredible. To that end she would wear her best nightgown and wear understated but complimentary make up. Because however she ended up telling him, she knew how the night would end: with them recreating the events that had led to her condition. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Just as she finished putting on the last finishing touches, she heard the front door open and close. Jack was home. She took a minute to compose herself and then went out to meet him.

"Jack?" She called out, as she walked down the hallway and heard his usual 'Honey, I'm home!'

"Who else were you expecting?" He called back. "Is there anyone else that calls you honey?"

She grinned, as she walked out into the living room to see him drop his coat on the couch and loosen his tie.

"Wow, baby," He said and wolf-whistled, as he caught sight of her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, as she tried to contain her grin but she knew it was getting away from her.

Jack smiled a bit bemused and arched an eyebrow. "Are we celebrating something? I didn't forget any anniversary, did I?"

"No, nothing like that," Sam shook her head and tried to regain her composure but it was a lost cause. And then she thought, 'what the hell? Going with my instincts has always steered me right.' And with that she allowed the full grin she'd been holding in to finally emerge. It was so big that it was almost blinding and Jack, who had seen his share of incredible Sam's grins, was completely mesmerized.

"Jack," she began, as she started to walk towards him.

"Yes, Sam," he answered, as he saw her come closer, unable to stop himself from returning her smile, though he still had no idea what it was for.

"I love you," she said, as she came up to him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, too," he said, snaking his arms around her waist. He had no idea what had gotten into her but decided to go along with it. After all, anything that allowed him to put his arms around her couldn't be all that bad.

She leaned in and kissed his lips very softly. She then pulled her face back a little, and looking him in the eye, said in a near whisper, "I'm pregnant."

It took him a while to process what he'd heard. When he did, he just stared at her for a few moments before being able to say anything. A turn of events that she found most satisfying as it proved that she wasn't the only who had been knocked speechless by the news or been taken completely by surprise. She again had to marvel at how two such smart people could have missed something so obvious.

"Pre . . . pr . . .pregnant? You're pregnant? For real? Already?" He asked and for every question he asked, Sam just nodded her head with the same big grin.

Suddenly Jack threw his head back and let out a loud, "Woo Hoo!" He picked her up and twirled her around a couple of times before he put her down and gave her the best kiss of her life – and he had given her quite a few good ones.

"But how? He asked, as they came up for air.

"Well," she answered with smirk worthy of Jack himself, "the usual way."

"I know, smart ass," Jack said, with a tender smile. "I mean so soon? And how did we not know? Wait, I know," he added before she could answer. "It wasn't the flu at all! Those were cravings and you were having morning sickness."

Sam made a face and said, "Yeah, though why they called it morning sickness when it happens at night, I don't understand. But, yeah, apparently I was having all of those pregnancy symptoms and I hadn't noticed!"

"We didn't notice," Jack corrected her.

"Yeah, go figure," she said, with a grin.

"I should have caught it. I'm the one that's been through this." He stopped to think for a minute and then said slowly. "You know, it actually did cross my mind. But when you got your period a few days after the first episode, I just figured it was the flu."

"Yeah, so did I. But apparently, some spotting is pretty common. I think," she began slowly. "I think the real reason we didn't consider it was that we didn't want to be disappointed if it turned out we were wrong. I mean everyone said how it would take a few months, so . . ."

"Yeah, you might be right." Jack agreed, thinking that that made a lot of sense. The last thing either one had wanted was to be disappointed; as they would have been if they had started to plan only to have it be a false alarm. Speaking of which, "Are you ok? What did the doctor say?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, as they walked to the sofa and sat down. "The doctor did an exam and found that everything was in order. Of course, I'm going to go back for a more throughout exam and an ultra-sound later on. And it'd be a good idea if we go back to the SGC soon and have Dr. Lam run some tests just to make sure."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, as they cuddled in the sofa. "I think I'll also see if I can get in touch with my buddy Thor and have him give you a once over. It makes sense," he added when he felt her tense in preparation for an argument. "He has technology much more advanced than ours. He can spot a problem before it happens. And with everything . . ." he trailed off and then added, "I just think it'd be a good idea."

Sam thought about it for a while and then had to agree it did make sense. As she placed her hand protectively on her stomach, she decided that she'd do anything to make sure the baby was born healthy. "Ok, get in touch with him. But for right now, can we just concentrate on us and on celebrating?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack agreed enthusiastically. "But, when are we going to tell the boys? They wouldn't forgive us if we don't tell them as soon as possible."

"You're right," Sam agreed. "But I don't really want to tell them on a recording. This is news that should be told in person so that we can really celebrate. And no," she added before he could even suggested it, "I don't think it feasible for us to go over to Atlantis right now."

"I didn't say anything," Jack protested. When she turned her face up and just started at him, he pouted and said, "Well, it's a great city. I just thought it'd be really cool if we could all go there together for once."

"I know, Jack. And we will, but not just yet," she argued.

"You're right, I know." Jack conceded. "Well, the guys are scheduled to come back next week. We can tell them then."

"Yeah, ok. I guess they'll have to forgive us a few days delay if it was so that we could tell them in person."

"Yeah, hey! Let's have a party." He proposed. "No, better yet. Let's all go up to the cabin and have a cook-out. Relax and have fun. What do you think?"

Sam thought about it and then nodded. "I think that'll be fun. The boys will even like it - if you don't push the fishing too hard."

"Hey," he protested.

Sam laughed and said, "A few days at the cabin with the team will be perfect."

"Yes, it will be." He agreed and leaned down to kiss her and start their private celebration.


	4. It's not worth it

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this and my ohter stories, you guys really inspire me to keep writing. I want to give special thanks to Drifter950, who gave me some suggestions for an Athosian ceremony and which I'm make a reference to here. -- same song, updated version.

**Chapter 4: It's not worth it**

"Hey, are you done packing?" Daniel Jackson asked Vala Mal Doran, as he put down his lunch tray and sat down across from her in the Atlantis mess hall.

"Huh?" Vala asked distractedly, as she turned from her contemplation of the ocean to look at who she'd just realized was the love of her life.

"I asked if you're done packing," Daniel repeated with half a smile, used to her flights of fancy, as he prepared to eat his lunch.

"Yes, I'm pretty much done." She answered with a smile that almost reached her eyes. "And I finished your packing too."

"Oh, thanks," he said a bit bashfully. "I'd have gotten around to it."

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow a la Teal'c. "And when would you have done that? We're leaving in a couple of hours. Besides, if you _had_ 'gotten around to it'" she used quotations for the phrase, "you would have packed all the wrong things, like most of your books, and then you'd have been running around trying to replace what you left behind."

"No, I wouldn't," Daniel denied huffily.

But Vala knew him better and insisted, "Yes, you would. It's just easier all around if I did it."

Daniel thought about arguing some more but he had to admit she had a point so he just said, "Thank you."

Vala nodded and turned back to window to keep studying the ocean. Daniel occupied himself with his lunch for a while but when the silence had gone longer than usual, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Um," Vala answered, as she once again turned back to look at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a bit preoccupied, that's all."

"Well," she said, with a smile that once again did not quite reach her eyes. "I'm ok, just thinking."

"Uh-uh," Daniel said with a grin. "Don't go doing too much of that; you could get hurt."

He meant it as a joke and at any other time she would have taken it as such. But today was not any other time.

"That's not funny," Vala snapped.

"W. . .what?" Daniel asked, completely surprised, because while Vala was known to complain about almost anything, she rarely lost her temper and never about such a little thing as a joke. Heck, most of the time she would be the one making them. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that that was not funny. I can think just fine, thank you! Maybe not the same way you do, but it still counts. In fact, my way of thinking has gotten you out of danger more than once. So, I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of how I think!" She then pushed back from the table, rose and left the mess hall without giving him a chance to say anything.

In her rush to leave the room, she almost knocked down Teal'c who was carrying his overflowing tray and was coming over to have lunch with them. Daniel saw her go with a 'what the hell expression' and then turned to Teal'c as he sat down.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" The archeologist asked as Teal'c sat down.

"Indeed, I do not," he answered. "Do you not?"

"No," Daniel answered with a frustrated sigh. "We were talking and she just exploded."

"Really? You did not do anything to warrant it?" Teal'c asked.

"No," Daniel answered firmly before he added, "Well, I kind of made a joke . . ."

"A joke?" Teal'c repeated.

"Yes," Daniel said with grimace.

"Maybe she did not find it funny." Teal'c proposed.

"You think?" He snapped and then sighed as Teal'c just lifted his eyebrow at the tone. "Sorry, sorry. Obviously she didn't find it funny, though it was more like she found it offensive, which doesn't make any sense, since it's not the first time I've made them. Heck, half the time she makes them herself!"

"Perhaps something happened today that would make her act thusly," Teal'c suggested.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "That's what I was thinking but I already asked her if there was anything wrong and she said nothing. I doubt she'd tell me anything different if I were to go ask her now."

"Perhaps not," Teal'c allowed, tilting his head. "Maybe you should not ask her but someone close to her."

Daniel gave him a puzzled look and said, "I thought that'd be me."

Teal'c suppressed a sigh, as he wondered why the Tauri had to make everything more complicated that it was. "It would be, but I have noticed that Vala Mal Doran has been spending much time with Teyla Emmagan. It has been my experience that a female will confide in other female-friends things she would not confide to her mate."

Daniel's eyes got very big and he said, "You're right. Of course, you're right." He pushed back from the table and got up, "I have to go find Teyla."

Teal'c inclined his head and said, "Indeed."

Daniel gave a half-hearted wave, as he hurried from the mess hall. He rushed through the hallways of Atlantis on his way to the control center. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to see Teyla until he crashed into her.

"Excuse me, Dr. Jackson," Teyla said, as she reached out to steady Daniel.

"Teyla, hey," Daniel said, with a sheepish smile. "I was looking for you."

"Well," Teyla said with an answering grin. "It seems that you have found me."

"Yes," Daniel replied and then fell silent wondering how to begin.

"Dr. Jackson," Teyla began.

"Daniel, please," Daniel interrupted her. "I've been in Atlantis for six months now, Teyla, I think you can call me Daniel, don't you?"

"Of course, Daniel," Teyla agreed with a small nod of her head. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was just . . ." He began hesitantly and then paused to take a deep breath. "I know that you've gotten close to Vala lately." Even though it was not a question, Teyla nodded. "I was wondering if by any chance you knew what was going on with her?"

Teyla hesitated and then said, "If you think there is something wrong, maybe you should ask her."

"I tried," Daniel said, as he shook his head. "Not only did she deny anything was wrong but she then flew off the handle because of a joke. And that tells me that something is _definitely_ wrong. Vala may whine, wheedle and complain but she doesn't yell and she certainly doesn't get on the verge of tears because of one joke – no matter how insensitive it may be. So, please tell me what's wrong," Daniel asked again.

After thinking about it for a moment, Teyla said, "I'm not sure . . ."

Seeing that she was leaning his way, Daniel pressed his advantage. "Teyla, please, if there's anything wrong with Vala, I want . . . I need to know."

Teyla sighed and looked around before she pulled on his arm and led him to an out of the way balcony.

"Vala and I were to meet this morning at 0800 hours for our daily training session. Unfortunately, I was a few minutes late arriving and Vala was a few minutes early. When I finally arrived at the exercise room, I found Vala outside the doors . . . waiting for the two marines inside to finish their session."

It was the hesitation that clued Daniel in. "She was eavesdropping, wasn't she?"

Teyla gave a small smile and a nod. "I motioned for us to go in, but Vala . . ."

"But Vala wanted to keep listening in," Daniel finished for her shaking his head. "And what were they saying?" He asked, as he took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose; he had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

"Well, they were comparing the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies – especially the women."

"I bet," Daniel murmured. "What did they say exactly?"

"Nothing I have not heard before." At Daniel's questioning look, she went on. "They implied that my place on the team had been secured by my personal relationship with Colonel Sheppard."

Daniel grimaced, as he remembered all the years Jack and Sam had had to fight their feelings because of that type of attitude. "Ouch, I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It was not the first time I heard that sentiment. And I dare say that it will not be the last," Teyla replied.

"Has Sheppard heard it?" Daniel asked. Sheppard was remarkably similar to Jack (must be Air Force flyboy gene in both of them), and Daniel knew Jack would have gone ballistic if he had heard similar comments about Sam.

"Of course," Teyla answered calmly. And before he could ask, she explained. "He was not happy the first time he heard it; to tell you the truth, he is still not happy about it. But he has found that it is simpler and easier to let me take care of it. A match with the fighting rods is usually enough for them to reconsider their opinion."

"I bet," Daniel murmured and shared a grin with her. He had seen Teyla fight with her rods and he could well believe that the new recruits would be put in their place. But then the moment of levity passed and they turned serious again. "I know you and Vala are close, Teyla, but I don't think overhearing that would make her react like this. She'd be much more likely to go in and burst some marines behind or to make a joke about it." At Teyla's nod, he asked, "What did they say about her?"

"One of the marines made the comparison . . .

_Flashback _

"_Well, we had our own version of Teyla back in the SGC."_

"_You mean Vala?"_

"_Who else?"_

"_But I thought her relationship with Dr. Jackson didn't begin until a few months before they came to Atlantis. She had already been at the SGC for at least a year by then."_

"_Please, you don't really believe that, do you? I mean what other reason could General Landry and the TPTB have for letting her stay, than to keep the man that had figured out the Gate happy?"_

"_But she joined SG1. If they just wanted Dr. Jackson happy, why did they let her join the team? She could have just stayed at the mountain. Besides, she did provide some intelligence and contacts."_

"_Come on, you know how she is; always flirting with everyone, scheming and plotting. The only one who had any control over her was Jackson. I bet you anything that Landry got tired of her and decided to send her with SG1 so that Jackson could keep an eye on her 24/7 and get her out of his hair. As for the so-called intelligence and contact she provided, well, everyone gets lucky now and then, don't they?"_

"_Ok, but what about the fact that her daughter was the Orici?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Well, supposedly she came to SGC to help stop her and maybe save her."_

"_Yeah, supposedly. But she wasn't saved, was she? No, the only reason she was there was because of Jackson. She must be really good to have gotten her hooks into him for so long. Though, I wonder how much longer that's gonna last and if she'd be in the market for someone else."_

"_Like she'd look at you twice. Besides, what makes you think that it won't last for a long a time? According to you they've been together for over two years already."_

"_Because they've already been together for two years and those types of relationships don't last for much longer."_

"_Those types of relationship? You make it sound so tawdry. They might actually be in love with each other, you know."_

"_Oh, please. How naïve can you be? I don't know what she might feel for him but I doubt he feels anything serious for her. I mean he denied that they had any involvement for over a year and even though they've been 'public' for over a year now, there's been no mention of their making it official. No, there's nothing serious about that relationship. And do you really think someone like Jackson would have a serious relationship with someone like Vala, an ex-pirate? She's just his current shack-up, nothing more."_

"They said all that!" Daniel asked furiously. He had been growing increasingly angry during the telling and right then he felt like punching someone. "Who are they? Teyla, do you know who those marines were?"

"Yes," Teyla answered simply. "I do. But no, I will not tell you who they are. It would serve no purpose for you to know."

"Of course it would serve a purpose." Daniel argued. "I could go and beat the crap out them. That's a very important purpose."

"For you maybe" Teyla allowed. "But it would do nothing to change the situation or how Vala feels about it. She has to face the situation her own way."

Daniel grimaced, knowing she was right but loathing not being able to do something. "Ok, you're right. I know you're right. I just wish I could make them eat their words." At times like these, Daniel found that he could completely understand Jack's desire to shoot first and ask questions later. "So, how did Vala react?"

"She got very quite. When I attempted to talk to her about it, she put her hand up to stop me while she closed her eyes. I could actually see her pull herself together then. When she opened her eyes again, they were shuttered. All the warmth, vitality and mirth that define Vala were missing. It was like looking into a mirror; you could see a perfect reflection with nothing behind it."

Daniel nodded; he had seen Vala react just like that before. But the last time had been almost a year ago – when they won the war with the Ori but lost Adria. Since then, she just had not had a reason to put up her walls.

"I thought we should retire and leave the area," Teyla continued. "But Vala had other ideas,"

"Of course, she did," Daniel couldn't help saying sarcastically.

Teyla ignored him and went on with the story. "She went in to the exercise room and flirted with the two marines like she had not heard a thing. Though the one that had argued in favor of Vala did have the decency of looking uncomfortable, the other one flirted back and was not at all uncomfortable. When they left, we started our sparring. I thought that we could talk after our session but Vala did not want to talk. She left the room as soon as we were done."

Daniel nodded again and said, "She would. She's really not that big on sharing. God." He passed a hand through his hair and turned to study the ocean for a while. "What a mess. Now, I got to go find her and try to make this right."

"Yes, you do." Teyla agreed and then debated whether to say anything else or leave it alone. Recent experiences, however, had shown her that sometimes all one had to do when one wanted something was to ask for it. And since Vala would not be doing the asking because her pride wouldn't let her, it fell on Teyla. Vala was her friend and Teyla wanted to see her as happy as Teyla herself was.

Before Teyla could say anything, Daniel said absent-mindedly, almost as if he was talking to himself, "I thought she'd be more secure about her place in the SGC by now, though. It's not like we haven't faced similar situations before."

"Daniel, if I may," Teyla began and waited for Daniel's nod of approval before going on. "I do not think that Vala's insecurities right now have to do with her place in the SGC, so much as with her standing regarding your relationship."

"Huh?" Daniel asked; as observant and sensitive as he was, he was still a man after all. "Why do you mean?"

"I mean," Teyla answered. "That given time, Vala will be more than capable of dealing with all the talk and speculation. Before she can do that, however, she has to feel secure about you and your relationship."

"But she knows how I feel about her," Daniel protested. "That should not be a problem."

Teyla opened her mouth to tell him that there really was no 'should' when it came to women's feelings but closed it again and decided to let him find out on his own. She had already said more than enough. "You should really go talk to her," was the only thing she said.

"I will. Thank you, Teyla." Daniel said with a nod and a grin. He then turned around and left.

A few minutes later, he entered the quarters he shared with Vala. Their room not only had an ocean view, but also a small balcony where she liked to go and think; she said the ocean was soothing. He went straight there and found her right where he thought he would: leaning on the rail.

"Hey," he whispered, as he came to stand by her side. "I was out . . ." he started to say when he noticed that she had been crying. He was so stunned that, for a minute, he was speechless. He had seen Vala in a variety of moods but had only seen her sincerely sad less than a handful of times and never since coming to Atlantis.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he put an arm around her shoulders. "And please, _don't_ tell me nothing, when I can clearly see that something is wrong."

Vala was shaking her head and wiping her cheeks clean of tears before he finished speaking. "Nothing's wrong, Daniel. I just had something in my eye, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Daniel said sarcastically. "Come on, Vala. How can I know what to do to make it better if you don't even tell me what's wrong?"

And suddenly Vala was as angry as she had been sad. "No, Daniel, I shouldn't _have_ to tell you. If I have to tell you then it's not worth much, is it?" She shrugged his arm off her and stalked back into the room.

Not for the first time since they met, Vala rendered Daniel speechless. He stared after her, and tried to figure out how to approach her. He had heard that women often made that illogical argument, but had never expected to have it thrown at him and had no idea how to deal with it.

He sighed, took his glasses off and pinched his nose. He then straightened his shoulders and followed her.

She was standing by the bed, repacking the bags they were to take to Earth. He walked to her said, "Vala." But she ignored him and continued with her useless rearranging. "Come on, Vala. Look at me," he asked. When she continued to ignore him, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. "Please, Vala. Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing to tell," She insisted, as she once again shrugged his hands off her and turned to go to the bathroom to check if she had forgotten anything.

Daniel closed his eyes once again and tried to stay calm; the woman could exasperate him like no one else, including Jack, and she was as stubborn as he was.

"Vala," he tried once more, when she came out of the bathroom. "I talked to Teyla a few moments ago." He saw her stiffen for a moment before she continued on her way back to the bed.

"Good for you," she said, sarcastically.

He ignored the sarcasm and said, "She told me what you two overheard this morning, outside the gym."

The slight break in her stride was the only sign she gave that she had heard what he said. Daniel huffed in exasperation and then said, "Vala, you know that you've earned your place in the SGC and in SG-1. General Landry wouldn't have let you join us if he hadn't been completely sure you would make a positive contribution to the team and Stargate Command, regardless of what I or anyone else said. And you more than proved him right. You've _earned_ your place, Vala."

"I know _that_, Daniel!" Vala yelled, exasperatedly. "I am not totally clueless, you know. I can tell when I'm taken seriously and when I'm just being humored. Your people may not have trusted me at first but, despite all our differences, I do believe I have found a place here. And I know it does not depend on my relationship with you." Whether she'd stay around if the relationship were to fail was another matter entirely and one she did not want to mention.

"Okay, good." Daniel said, in a puzzled tone. "That's good, very good." But then he had no idea what was wrong. He watched her take things out of one bag only to put them back in the other bag. He started to ask her what was wrong once again, because it was obvious something still was, but he didn't think she'd be any more forthcoming now than earlier – especially since now she was angry.

It was when he saw her re-folding one of his shirts and caught her unguarded expression that he remembered the last thing Teyla had told him and a new explanation for her attitude occurred to him. It hadn't occurred to him before because it was so out there.

"Vala," he called again, after a few more minutes of thinking this new theory through.

"What, Daniel?" She asked without looking away from her packing. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Since she had just spent the last fifteen minutes or so shuffling their stuff between the various bags, he ignored that statement and asked her a bit tentatively, "Vala, this wouldn't have anything to do with what they said about us and our relationship, would it?"

Vala didn't say anything but her silence and stiffened posture spoke volumes. Daniel was once again rendered speechless. "Bu . . . Wha . . . I . . ." He stopped, took a deep breath and began again. "That's what's been bugging you, isn't? What that idiot said? But why? I mean you can't seriously be insecure about us, can you? You can't seriously believe a word of what he said."

Vala had started moving again, as soon as he started the last bunch of questions, and for a few moments Daniel thought she was going to ignore him. But all of a sudden she threw the shirt onto the bed and turned. She crossed her arms and in a tight voice, asked, "And why can't I?"

"What?" He repeated, incredulously. "Well, because all that stuff he said was crap – total and complete nonsense. You know that."

"Oh, really, I do?" she repeated sarcastically. "Tell me one thing that wasn't true."

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel asked, incredulous but at her glare, he nodded, "Ok, ok. Let's start with all the crap he said about you being at the SGC because of me. . ."

"No, Daniel," she interrupted. "I'm talking about the stuff he said about us. I know what he said about me and the SGC was crap. But he didn't really say anything that wasn't true when he talked about us and our relationship."

"What? How can you say that?" Daniel asked, completely baffled. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "You know how I feel about you, Vala, how much what we have means to me, and how seriously I take it."

"How would I know that, Daniel?" When her voice broke in the middle of saying his name, she paused and walked towards the balcony, where she stopped to stare out at the sea. "How can I possibly know how you feel about me?" Daniel balked at the question, but Vala did not see it, as she was still contemplating the ocean. "It's not like you've ever said that you love me, you know. We've never talked about our feelings or about where this," she waved her hand in the air to encompass them and the room. "Whatever 'this' is, is going."

She paused a minute to see what he would say but he could only stammer, "I . . .um, that is . . ." as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"And you did deny that we had any relationship for a long time," she continued, when he said nothing more.

"But we didn't have a romantic relationship at the beginning," he started to protest but she turned her head and gave him a glare that shut him up; after all, while they might not have had a relationship there had definitely been something between them since they met.

Vala sighed and turned back to look at the sea; she found the rhythmic motions of the waves somewhat calming. "Even after we began our relationship, you never told anyone – not even anyone on the team."

"I didn't deny it," Daniel interrupted but then winced, when he heard how it had sounded.

"No, you didn't. That's something, I guess." She said, before falling silent for a long moment.

Daniel tried to think of something to say, but, before he could find anything, she was shaking her head. "I don't know, Daniel. I know you're not the kind of man to toy with a woman. But what am I supposed to think, huh? You tell me. You've never, not even once, talked about whether you see a future for us or not - not even last week when Teyla and John had their declaration ceremony. You heard Teyla say how when you're in a relationship it is important to hear, every once in a while, how the other person feels. Hell, you even agreed with her."

Daniel grimaced, as he remembered that night. He had even admonished Sheppard that night, both for not reassuring Teyla and for not having noticed that she needed reassurance. And now, it turned out that he had been just as bad – if not worse. But Vala had just always seemed so confidant and secure that he had never thought . . . and that was just what Sheppard had said about Teyla.

"I just . . ." she trailed off and after a few seconds, she sighed and said in a tired voice. "You know what? It doesn't really matter. Things are what they are and obviously what we have is nothing more than an affair and we'd better just enjoy it for however long it last, um?"

"What?" Daniel asked, yet again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; but what was worse was the tone in Vala's voice: tired, defeated. He hadn't ever heard her sound like that – not even when everything had looked so bleak and their loosing to the Ori was almost a certainty or when they hadn't been able save Adria. "NO! We're not just having an affair here, Vala! This is real and . . ."

"And what, Daniel? Let's face it, that Sgt was right. I'm nothing more than your current shack-up. And you know what, that's fine." She straightened her shoulders and turned around with a fake smile. She walked towards the bed and started to close the bags.

"No, it is not fine." Daniel said firmly. "You are not my shack-up. Come on, Vala. What can I say to make this better?"

She turned, and with another fake smile, said, "Once again, dear Daniel, if I have to tell you then it's not worth it." She turned and started towards the door. "I'll see at the gate later."

"Vala, wait," he called, desperate to make things right before she left. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "What if we were to get married?"

Vala stiffened, and without turning around, said in a quite voice, he had to strain to hear, "I never thought you could be so cruel, Daniel, or so incredibly stupid."

She then walked out and left a stunned, confused and bewildered Daniel behind; he walked toward the bed and heavily sat down. He put his head in his hands and muttered, "That went well."


	5. Talking, thinking and advsing

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine

**A/N: **Again, same chapter, just betaed.

**Chapter 5: Talking, Thinking and Advising **

"And then she walked out and hasn't talked to me since," Daniel finished telling the story to Jack and Sam. They were all sitting around the kitchen table in the couple's cabin in Minnesota. "And now I don't know what to do," he added, sounding miserable. "You guys have to help me."

Jack turned to look at Sam, who was looking at Daniel, like he had grown a second head.

"You know, Daniel, sometimes you can be a real ass." She pushed back from the table and stood up, as Daniel looked at her with the eyes of a puppy that had just being kicked. "And I have to agree with Vala, for a genius, you can be incredibly stupid." She walked away from the table and threw over her shoulder, "Now I'm going to go find Vala and see how _she's_ doing."

Daniel turned back to look at Jack and see if he was going to start in on him too, but Jack was just looking at him with a sympathetic face. "Danny, Danny, Danny. What am I going to do with you, uh?"

"Jack, please, I'm not in the mood." Daniel said, as he let his head fall on the table.

"I know, Daniel. But Sam's right; for someone so intelligent in most other things, you can be really dense when it comes to women."

"I know, Jack, I know," Daniel said impatiently. "But do you think you can help me figure out what to do and not berate me for getting into this mess."

"Ok," Jack agreed. "But I reserved the right to come back and use this later on."

Daniel just gave him a look. Jack sighed and leaned back into his seat, as he took a swallow of his beer. "First, I have to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead," Daniel said, as he slumped on his seat and took a chug of his own beer.

"What do you feel for her?"

"What do I feel. . .?" Daniel repeated and when he saw Jack's face, he answered, "I love her, of course."

"There's no of course about it, Daniel. Love is never a given and it should not be taken for granted. You should know that."

"I do know that, Jack." Daniel didn't mean to sound defensive, but he couldn't help it.

"Then how come you've never told her?" Jack asked, looking intently at Daniel.

"Because I . . . well, I guess . . . I just," he paused and raked his fingers through his hair. "I thought she knew and I guess I didn't think she needed to hear, that she was secure enough to not need romantic declarations all the time. And yes," he said when he saw Jack's face. "I know how stupid and pathetic I sound. You don't have to tell me."

"That's good. You at least know you screwed up," Jack said, as he played with the beer label.

"Oh, yeah, I know _that_ much," Daniel said with a sigh. "What I still don't know is what to do about it. And you still haven't said anything useful."

"Hold your horses," Jack said, as he tipped the chair backwards onto two legs. "I still have some other questions."

"Well, get on with them, then," Daniel said, waving his hands in the go on motion.

"Do you want her to be the first thing you see in the morning and the last thing you see at night? Do you want to share with her all your tears, when you're sad, or lonely, and all your smiles, when you're happy, or excited? Is she the first person you think of when you have news to share? Is she the one person that confuses you the most in the world, and yet with just one look can make everything make sense? Do you want to spend your life with her, grow old with her, have and raise kids with her? Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes," Daniel answered exasperatedly. "Of course, I do."

"Then you have to tell her just that. You have to tell her everything you feel for her and everything she makes you feel. And you have to do it calmly, rationally and sincerely – not in the middle of an argument and not when you feel backed into it. You have to speak from the heart so that she can believe you. And then you have to ask her to marry you – not as an impulse to better a situation, you're not even sure how you got into in the first place, but because you thought about it and you know it's what you really want. And it wouldn't kill you to throw a bit of romance into it."

"Romance?" Daniel asked, surprised. "Jack, this is Vala we're talking about here. She doesn't really do romance, you know. It's too subtle for her; she's not like other women."

"Oh, I know that," Jack said, with a smirk, as he brought the bottle of beer back to his lips. "She's one of a kind, alright. But, she's still a woman and all women like romance." He raised a finger when Daniel opened his mouth to contradict him. "Maybe not the same kind of romance anyone else would like, granted, but you should be able to think of something she _would_ like."

Jack paused and looked at Daniel to see how he was taking it in. "Basically, Daniel, you have to do the grand gesture. You think you're up to that?"

Daniel thought about it for a bit and then nodded his head, "Yes, I have to think on it some more, but I should be able to come up with something." He paused for a minute and then asked, "You think that'd work?"

"I hope so, 'cause it's probably your only chance," Jack said, with a small grin.

"Oh, funny, Jack. That really relieves my mind," Daniel told him, with a frown.

Jack looked at him for a while and then let the chair come back down, as he leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. "That woman loves you, Danny. Proof of that is that as mad as she is at you, she hasn't said anything about breaking up. She might not be talking to you right now, but when you guys got here, she put her stuff right on your bed. On a twin bunk bed; she's planning on sleeping with you on a bed where a single adult is not very comfortable – all to be close to you. She'll forgive you, Danny, because she loves you."

"Yes, ok," Daniel said, after a while, nodding his head. "Well, I'm going to go out for a little walk and think about the grand gesture," Daniel said, as he pushed out from the table and got up. "I'll see you later." He said, as he walked out.

"Yeah, see you later," Jack murmured, as he too got up from his chair and left the cabin. He walked out the back door and towards the dock where Sam was sitting with her feet in the water watching as Cameron, Vala, John and Teal'c tried to teach Teyla touch football.

"Hey, you," he said, as he sat next to her.

She turned her head in time to receive the kiss on the lips, "Hey. Where's Daniel?" She asked looking behind Jack.

"Oh, he's back there hiding from you," he said with a smirk. "Ouch," he laughed when she slapped his chest. "Ok, ok. He's out walking and doing some thinking."

"You set him straight?" She asked, turning back to look at the antics of the people in the yard.

"Yeah, I did. I told him that he should just tell her straight out how he feels about her, without being pressured into it."

"That's good," Sam nodded her head. "No woman likes to feel that she's being proposed to because of an obligation or worse, as an after-thought."

"No, I wouldn't think so," Jack agreed. After a while of studying the game, he asked, "You talked to her?" At Sam's nod, he continued, "How's she doing?"

"Could be better," Sam answered. "She's hurt and angry but she loves him and deep down she knows he loves her too. It's just that she's feeling like she's being taken for granted, you know. And Teyla and John's declaration ceremony last week didn't help things. I guess it just brought everything she's been trying not to think of, out into the light. Plus, this wasn't the first time she'd heard those types of comments; I guess it was just too many on top of everything else and she just exploded."

Jack nodded, and said, "Yeah, it doesn't really surprise me. You can't go on like they had been for too long. Eventually, one or the other was going to want a firm commitment, though I _am_ a little surprised that it was Vala that wanted it and not Daniel."

"I'm not," Sam disagreed. "She's a very sensitive person underneath that tough façade and Daniel, as sensitive as he may be, is after all a man. He was too comfortable and I doubt he would have done anything to change the situation without some sort of push."

"Maybe, you're right," Jack agreed, a bit distractedly as he focused on the game. "Don't you think there's something odd about that?" He waved a hand at the people playing in the yard.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, as she leaned into him. "It's just a game of touch football."

"Yeah, I know." Jack answered, as he shifted and put his arm around her. "But look at who's playing. There are two people from Earth and two aliens teaching a third alien how to play an all American sport. The aliens out-number us!"

Sam laughed and said, "I haven't even noticed that. I guess it is a bit odd, but hey that's our lives, you know. You gotta love it."

"Yeah, you do." After a while of studying them, he commented, "Teyla is a quick study; look how easily she's picked it up."

"Um," Sam agreed. "Though, to be fair I've heard that she's watched a lot of football with John. And I sincerely doubt that this is the first time she's played it."

"Maybe not, but she's still good," Jack insisted.

"Well, sure. She's a very athletic person and in great shape." She paused for a moment and then added, "I'm glad John and Teyla were able to come for a few days. It'll give us a chance to really get to know them. We've heard so much about them from Daniel and Vala that I feel like I know them already and yet not, you know."

"Yeah, it was a good idea to invite them along," Jack agreed, as he too was curious about those two. He'd met them before, of course, but hadn't had a chance to really get to know them. It had always been quick visits and/or debriefs.

"I guess this is some sort of honeymoon for them," Sam remarked.

"Yeah, I got that." Jack nodded his head. "Have you talked about it with either of them?"

"Not really. Haven't really had the chance," Sam answered. "Are you going to talk to them about it?" She wanted to know.

Jack played with her sleeve while he thought about it, "I'm not sure. If it comes up, I guess I won't avoid the subject. But I don't think I'm going to be the one to bring it up. If I do then I might have to do something about it. And I really don't want to."

"Would you have to?" She asked and when Jack looked at her surprised, she added, "She's not in the military, you know. The regs do not apply to their situation."

"No, but she is under his command in his team. The regs are not at all clear on that subject because while some of the reasons for them are missing, some are still present."

"Yeah," Sam had to agree. "Still, they seem to be able to deal with it."

"Sam, it's not like I want to reprimand them or get him in trouble, you know. But if I were to talk about it, in an official capacity, I might have to do something I wouldn't enjoy – so it's better if I don't."

"Don't ask, don't tell," she said, with a nod. "What you don't know can't hurt them type of thing?"

"Pretty much," he answered, with a sigh.

"Ok, then. But just so you know, Vala and I were talking about throwing them some sort of wedding reception in a few days," she informed him.

"Sam," Jack said, in a pleading tone, while he dropped his head on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm telling my husband that my friend and I will be throwing a party for another couple of friends, what's wrong with that?"

"Fine, but please don't invite anyone else, and don't go on and on about the reason for the party, ok? I want to still be able to claim plausible deniability with some credibility."

"Ok, no problem." She conceded.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack said, "So, still not the time to tell them our news, is it?" while he placed his hand on her stomach.

"No, I don't think it is." She agreed, putting her hand on top of his. "But, I'm sure once Daniel fixes things with Vala and things calm down a bit; we can come out and tell them. They're going to be really excited."

Jack had to grin at the excitement in _her_ voice, though he couldn't say much about it because he too, was pretty excited about sharing their news with their family.

--

Daniel walked out of the cabin and, ignoring the people in the yard and on the dock, went into the woods for a hike. You'd think after all the years he spent hiking through all the alien forests, he'd be tired of trees and grass but, he had in fact missed them the last few months. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty around him and to breathe deeply of the air. There was just no air like the air on Earth, anywhere on this galaxy – or the next.

He moved steadily on, while the conversation with Jack kept replaying in his mind. What he had told Jack was the truth: he loved Vala, but he had never really thought about marrying her - or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't that he had anything against marriage or marrying her, he had just . . . not thought about it. And wasn't sure how he really felt about it, either.

But Jack was right; she didn't deserve a half-assed proposal like the one he had delivered that morning. He still cringed when he thought about it; it was a wonder she hadn't slapped him for it. She deserved better; she deserved a proposal from the heart, from someone that was sure of what he was doing and what he wanted.

So, here he was now – thinking about what he wanted and what he didnt want. It was not something that was easy for him because, as good as he was at getting people to talk about their feelings, he rarely, if ever, talked about his own or even thought about them too much.

He had done a lot of that when he was younger; the older he got the easier it became to just ignore them or suppress them. Meeting and becoming good friends with Jack, Sam and Teal'c, all masters at hiding their emotions, had only helped to reinforce that tendency.

He walked farther into the forest, lost in thought, and though he was surrounded by green vegetation, he couldn't help but think of Abydos and Sha're; any thoughts of a wedding inevitably led to thoughts of Sha're. He suddenly found himself in a clearing and as he looked around, he noticed that there was a tree at the edge of it that gave good shade, making the space beneath it look very inviting.

He headed for it and sat down, as he reflected that he had loved two women in his life that could not have been more different, if he had gone out and looked for differences. And yet, he loved them both – if not equally, because he was not sure that you _could_ love two persons in exactly the same way, then definitely with the same degree of feeling and passion. Though, the passion was also quite different; in fact, the only thing that was the same between one relationship and the other was that he had been in both.

But maybe, not even that much was true, because it was a fact that the person he was now was not the same person he had been eleven years ago. That person had been naïve and content to spend his life on an out of the way planet, studying the ruins left by people long dead. That person had had no idea how to hold, or shoot a gun, or what it felt like to kill someone, to have to fight for their life on a weekly basis, or to have to save the planet and the galaxy every other year. On the same token, that person had had no idea of the wonders that were out there, that Atlantis or anything like it existed, of all the wonderful and diverse people that existed or all the discoveries that could be made.

No, the Daniel he had been ten, eleven years ago would have run screaming the other way if Vala had looked at him twice. He had to chuckle for a minute as he let himself think about how a meeting between them would have gone. That Daniel would have probably been so intimidated that he wouldn't have been able to speak without stammering and Vala, well, Vala would have, more likely than not, never looked at him twice.

Then he was forced to think about how the person that he was now would interact with Sha're. He was forced to admit that, as much as he had loved her then and as much as it may pain his heart, if he was to meet her now, he would not be interested. Oh, he might have loved her, but it would have been more the love of a brother that the love of a husband.

It would have been different if they had stayed together; if she had lived, then chances were he would have returned to Abydos and if he hadn't she would have moved to Earth to be with him. Either way all the experiences he had lived through these last few years would have been shared and they would have grown and changed together.

But she'd died. They haven't been together and he'd changed and grown by himself and the person he had become due to all those experiences was the person that Vala had fallen for and the person that had fallen for her. In a completely weird but true way, Vala completed him. She provided a balance to his life that made it richer, fuller and infinitely better. He honestly could not imagine his life without her in it anymore – what was more, he did not even want to try. She was his love, the biggest and best part of his life and she was his future.

A beautiful smile spread across his face as he realized that she was the woman he really and truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was the only woman he could see as his wife and as the mother of his children.

'God,' he thought, as he let his head fall back against the tree trunk. 'How could I not have seen it, known it?' It was suddenly so clear and simple. He knew it in his gut and in his heart: she was it and this was the moment. Jack had said do a grand gesture, something romantic that would sweep her off her feet. He knew what it was he had to do. It'd be perfect; practically everyone they cared for was there; and those that weren't could easily get there.

With a nod of his head, he got up and dusted his pants and hands; he knew what he had to do and he was going to go do it. He walked out of the shade with a determined yet light step to meet the rest of his life.

Daniel Jackson had loved two very different women in his life. One he had lost through tragedy and one he had been able to hold onto, despite tragedy. They had been complete opposites and both had had a big impact on his life. He would not be the man he was if he had not met them. But as he walked through the clearing, he finally left the ghost of his first love in the past, where it belonged, and firmly committed his future to the one woman he had never thought he'd fall for and yet the only one to have completely captured his heart and mind.


	6. Grand Gesture

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine.

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone for reviewing, they really mean a lot to me. And I want to apologize for taking so long, I'm not sure why it was such a difficult chapter to write, well, real life was a bit difficult too. I want to thank Drifter950 for the suggestion and though I didn't really use it, I did mentioned it in this chapter and will be using something close to it later on. So, thank you Drifter950, hope you like how I incorporated it. Actually, I hope you all like this chapter, and that you'll go on and review afterwards. -- once more, same story just improved.

**Chapter 6: Grand Gesture**

"I'm done," Vala called laughingly, as she put her arms up, palms side up to indicate that she wanted out of the game. "I'm going to sit down for a while."

"Six months in Atlantis have softened you up, huh, Princess?" Cameron joked, as he put the football under his arm.

Vala turned to answer but before she could say anything, John snorted and said, "Oh, yeah, because Atlantis is so peaceful that any one of us can afford to become soft."

"Yeah," Vala added. "Besides we came to Earth for a vacation, not to play a senseless game throwing a ball around." She then turned, with a huff, and walked towards where Jack and Sam were sitting by the shore.

"I too, would like a rest," Teyla said, as she prepared to follow Vala. "Unless, you think that means I am soft too, Colonel?" Teyla inquired of Cameron, with her head tilted to the side.

"NO! No, of course not," Cameron answered quickly, and threw an alarmed look at John. "I was just curious . . ."

John burst out laughing at the panicky look the seasoned colonel wore. "Relax, Cam," he told Mitchell, as he slapped him on the shoulder. "She's just kidding." He then winked at Teyla, as he asked her, "Aren't you?"

With a small smile and a nod of her head, Teyla said, "As you say."

Seeing that that answer was not at all reassuring to Cameron, John laughed again and told Teyla, "Maybe you better go sit before you further traumatize him, hon." It was only because they were in the company of good, close friends that John dared use that endearment, knowing that in that situation Teyla would have allowed it.

Teyla did allow it because the company consisted of trusted friends and because, though she'd never actually tell John, she enjoyed hearing him use endearments. Their prior relationship had not allowed for that sort of casual intimacy, not even in private had John let himself use affectionate terms. He'd done it, both because he didn't want to push her to give more than she was willing, and to protect himself in case she didn't want as much as he did.

Their declaration ceremony, however, had cleared up all their misunderstandings. He was now much more affectionate in private and when in the company of those he trusted implicitly, which only included the members of their team, Carson, Lorne, Zelenka, Daniel and Vala. The fact that he'd used it in front of Cameron and Teal'c meant that he had expanded that circle to include the past and former SG1, though he was a bit cautious of what he said in front of General O'Neill.

"Very well," she acquiesced and turned to follow Vala. Vala, who knew Teyla's sense of humor, had stopped and turned to watch her joke with Mitchell. When Teyla drew close to her, Vala couldn't resist winking and saying, "Good one." Laughing, both made their way towards the shore.

When they got there, they plopped down on the grass. Teyla sat with her knees up and her arms rested on them while Vala fell down on her back with her right arm over her eyes. Maybe Cam was onto something, because she didn't remember ever feeling this tired after less than an hour of running after a ball.

Granted, she'd never been particularly big on anything physical but when one was out running cons, it paid to be in good shape and hadn't she beaten Daniel when they'd met? Her time with SG1 had only improved that shape and she hadn't been exactly idle the last six months; there really was no reason for her to be this tired. Maybe, her emotional state was affecting her physically. God knew she was an emotional mess right now.

As this was going through her mind, she heard Mitchell call out to invite Jack to play with them, now that the women had called it quits and they could finally have a real game. She thought about a few remarks she could make to that, but she was too tired to try and Sam and Teyla took care of it. She muffled a chuckle at their scathing reply and again thought to say something before once again deciding to stay where she was.

She was half-listening to Sam and Teyla talk about the differences between Earth and Athos culture and how in both cultures men were really little boys with bigger toys and bigger attitudes when she felt a shadow go over her. Before she could open her eyes, she heard Sam say, after a pause, "Daniel, you're back. How was your walk?"

Vala didn't have to open her eyes to know that Daniel had answered without looking away from her face. "It was fine, Sam." She knew he wanted her to open her eyes and look at him, but she didn't feel like it. They'd said all there was to say – at least for the moment. Oh, she knew that he loved her; she'd always known that. She even knew that whatever it was that they had was it for him – just as it was for her; and that the reason he hadn't said anything before was because he had been scarred before.

But so had she, damn it, and that was no excuse not to ever say anything. It would be nice to at least hear every once in a while how he felt about her. She wasn't asking for a declaration every morning, noon and night; just an 'I love you' every now and then. Was that so much to ask? No, it wasn't and she had every right to be pissed at him right now. So, tough, if he wanted her to open her eyes, she didn't want to.

"Come on, Vala." Daniel called, when he realized that just standing there was not going to get her to open her eyes. "Open your eyes. I know you're awake."

"Maybe she isn't, Daniel. She seemed very tired; I think you should just let her be for the moment." Sam contradicted him, not wanting Daniel to upset Vala any further. She might love him like a brother, but there was no denying that Daniel could be incredibly thick headed about some things. And Sam had never seen Vala looked as vulnerable as she had that day; she didn't think the former pirate was up for any more arguments or fights.

"It might be better if you allowed her to rest a while longer, Daniel," was Teyla's suggestion. She was more polite about it, but the message was clear as well: 'Leave her alone.'

"She's not asleep, guys. I know how she looks when she's asleep and this isn't it." He protested and there wasn't anything they could say to that - he did know how Vala looked asleep better than anyone else.

"Maybe not," Sam allowed. "But she's still resting, Daniel, and it's clear she doesn't want to talk to you right now." Sam was not one to give in easily when she thought she was right.

"Maybe not," Daniel parroted back. "But that's just too bad because I need to talk to her."

Vala had felt him crouch by her side and had to stifle a sigh. It meant a lot to her that her friends had tried to protect her, especially when she hadn't discussed the problem with either of them (though she knew Daniel had talked to Sam and Jack about it). But she knew that tone of voice, maybe better than even Sam, and she knew he wasn't going to give up until he had his say whether she was ready or not. She gave in and opened her eyes.

"Daniel," she said, in a not-so friendly tone. "There's really nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is," Daniel insisted. "You had your say earlier, now it's my turn. No," he said, placing one of his fingers on her lips, to silence her, when she opened her mouth. "Don't say anything, just listen, please." He added when he saw her set face.

She thought about it for a moment and then with an audible sigh, nodded. When she tried to get up, Daniel did so first and then reached out one hand to help her.

"No," he said, as he stopped her, when she started to move away. "Let's stay here."

"But," Vala started to protest, knowing how much he disliked talking about private things in a public setting.

"No, it's ok. You were right," and before she could ask 'I was?' or even 'about what?' he went on, "I never told anyone about us; I never shouted it from the roof tops and I should have. As happy as we were, I should have been telling everyone about it or at least, not making you feel like you should keep it inside. But as wrong as that was, it was never, _ever_, because I was ashamed of you, or us. Vala, you have to believe me: it was _never_ that."

He paused for a minute, and pushed his glasses up his nose, not at all comfortable knowing that everyone was listening to him bear his soul; but Jack had been right: he had really messed up and he had to make it right. And if the grand gesture was talking about his feelings in front of everyone, well, so be it. Besides, it could be worse, it could have been in front of the whole of Atlantis.

"I . . . I'm just not used to talking about my feelings. My childhood wasn't exactly ideal and it wasn't conducive to opening up emotionally. There was never anyone to talk to when I was growing up. And when I was grown up, well, things didn't change until I went to Abydos, I met Sha're and fell in love with her. But that had a bad ending too and, while I didn't know anyone well enough to talk about it, everyone still knew and _they_ talked about it. It was just always there. I couldn't get away from the talk and the condolences and pitying glances. God, it got to be so . . . so, tiring. And I just didn't want to go through anything like that again."

"But I'm not dead," Vala pointed out, what she thought, was a very important point.

"I know," Daniel agreed. "But by the time I met you and we became involved, the habit of not talking about anything private had become even more ingrained. I was used to trying to keep private anything I could, since the whole base always seemed to know everything about my life.

"And you were always so confident and so sure of yourself and everyone around you, that I didn't realize you needed to hear the words, just as much as anyone else. I know those are not excuses. And I'm really, extremely sorry that I didn't realize what I was doing sooner, that my need to keep things private was making you feel that I didn't care or that I, even for one second, made you think I was taking you for granted or that you and our relationship weren't the most important things in my life. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you needed the words and that my keeping quiet made you doubt my commitment. Because really, you being the most important thing in my life was the reason I kept quiet. I didn't want to jinx it," the last was said with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"It might sound dumb, but in the back of my head was the thought that if I talked about it, if I admitted it to anyone, then it'd be real and I've lost almost everything real I've had in my life. And the truth of the matter, Vala, is that I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I don't even want to think about it; and if I didn't talk about us with anyone, if we didn't make any sort of plans for the future – then I didn't have to think about the possibility of losing you and everything we have together."

After he finished speaking, there was a long moment of silence, where Vala just stared at him, trying to order her ideas enough to respond and everyone else just looked at each other, understanding exactly where Daniel was coming from.

"Daniel, I don't know what to say. That is either the sweetest thing I've ever heard or the dumbest," Vala said with a small, puzzled smile.

"I know it's not the smartest idea I've ever had. What can I say? For someone so smart, I can be incredibly stupid and dense at times. But I do catch up eventually." He grinned and then he took a step forward and took Vala's hands.

"Vala, I love you. I love everything you are, every single contrary, conniving, stubborn, smart, charming, sensitive and caring inch of you with everything I am." When he still saw the doubt in her eyes, he went on, knowing he had to get it all out. "I've loved two women in my life and if Sha're hadn't been abducted by Apophis, we probably would not be having this conversation. But Sha're was abducted and killed and I didn't stay in Abydos. I came and joined the SGC and the man that Sha're had loved and that had loved Sha're and that began dying the day she was abducted, died the day she died. If she were to walk up to us right this minute, we couldn't take up where we left off because I'm not that man anymore.

"I'll always love her and she'll always be a huge part of my past but she is my _past_. _You_ are my future. The Daniel I was then couldn't have loved you and you couldn't have loved him; but the Daniel I am now can't imagine doing anything _but_ loving you. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I don't want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to go to bed and wake up next to you. I want to watch silly movies with you and make fun of them together. I want to explore the universe with you by my side and if you can't be there, then I want to come home and tell you everything I've seen – even if you tune me out half way through the story," he grinned and she gave a shaky laugh. He reached out and swiped away one of the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I want to look at you, and have a thousand conversations, without saying a word," at this Sam and Jack shared a loving glance and Jack had to smile at the tears he saw in her eyes, though his weren't exactly bone dry either.

"I want to hear all the ridiculous statements you can come up with, just to get a rise out of me, and I want to keep resisting the urge to respond so you'll keep going. I want to explain all the Earth references you don't get, and laugh at all the ones you get wrong. I want to fight with you, and then make up, and I want to raise kids with you, and grow old with you. But most of all, Vala, I just want to _be_ with you – always."

"So, Vala," he said, as he dropped down on one knee, and Vala brought the hand he let go of to her mouth to cover her gasp. Sam and Teyla had misty grins, while Jack just thought that Danny had come through with the grand gesture in a big way. "Will you do me the great honor of consenting to be my wife?" When Vala just looked at him with huge eyes over the top of the fingers, she still had over her mouth, he added, "I know that it is customary to have a ring but I didn't really plan this ahead . . ."

"Yes," Vala said in a whisper, interrupting him. And then louder, "YES! God, yes. I'll marry you." She threw her arms around his neck, but since he hadn't gotten up yet, her weight overbalanced him and they both went down in a heap, laughing. "Of course, I'll marry. I love you." She lifted her head and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Sam surreptitiously wiped a tear away and joined in the laughter of the group at Vala's enthusiastic acceptance. She couldn't be happier for her friends. Vala had become a surprisingly good and close friend, and after everything she'd been through she deserved some happiness; and God knew she loved Daniel.

As for Daniel, well, Daniel had also gone through his share of tragedy and after seeing all his disastrous attempts at romance, she was more than happy that it finally worked out. Besides, Vala was good for Daniel; she grounded him and stopped him from living only with his books and history. She provided him with the life outside work that Jack had always gone on and on about them getting. Looking around her, Sam decided that they'd finally done it. It had taken them almost a dozen years, but SG1 had finally gotten a life outside the SGC. And the best part of it was that while they were outside Cheyenne mountain, they were still SG1 – no, they were more than that, they were family.


	7. I'm Getting Married!

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**A/N: **Well, here's another chapter. I'm truly sorry for how long it's been but I've moved back to DC, was studying for the Bar (which I finally passed, yea!) and truthfully, have been more inspired by my new addiction: Bones. But I haven't forgotten these fics, I will finish this and Te Amare - there are only two or three more chapters on that one. I'll work in SG1 in Atlantis but I am kind of stuck there. I hope you like this chapter, please let me know if you're still interested - if you are then I can draw it out, if not, then I can wrap it up fast. -- wow, that was a long time ago, wasn't it? A lot's happened but at least I finally finished Te Amare, I'm still a bit stuck with SG1 in Atlantis though I have gotten some ideas for it lately. I'm still addicted to Bones but I've rediscovered my SG1 obsession and, like I said, this time I'll finish it!!

**Chapter 7: I'm Getting Married**

Vala kissed Daniel once more before jumping to her feet with a whoop. She put her hand to her head, as the world tilted for a moment. When she recovered her equilibrium, she ran towards Sam and Teyla yelling: "I'm getting married!"

"You sure are," Sam said, with a laugh, as she and Teyla both rushed to meet her halfway. They met in the middle and hugged, as all three talked at once.

Jack grinned at the sight of the former space pirate, the kick-ass US Air Force Colonel, and the tough as nails alien woman that could kick any marine's ass, acting like high school girls that had just been invited to the prom. He walked towards Daniel and held his hand out to help him get up. "Congratulations, Danny-boy," he told a grinning Daniel.

"I guess you found the right grand gesture, huh?"

"I guess I did," Daniel said, with a grin, before turning to accept the congratulations of Cam, Teal'c and John.

"Jackson," Mitchell said, as he walked up to Daniel, with a big grin. "Guess you're going to finally bite the bullet, eh?" He asked, shaking Daniel's hand, and slapping him on the back.

"Congratulations, Daniel." John said, as he too stepped up and shook Daniel's hand. "I'm very happy for you two."

"DanielJackson," Teal'c said, with a slight bow. "I, too, am gratified by this news. I think you and Vala Mal Doran will be very happy."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Daniel said, and then he turned to Cam and John. "Thanks, guys."

"I also think," Teal'c went on, in his extra serious voice, "that it was past time you did the right thing and marry Vala Mal Doran."

"I . . ., uh, . . . Teal'c?" Daniel said, dumbfounded.

Jack laughed and turned to congratulate the future bride. He shook his head, and thought that the big guy sure had a soft spot when it came to Vala, despite the fact that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Vala?" he said, when he reached the trio of talking women, "congratulations. I'm very happy for you guys. I think you're just what Danny needs." He leaned in to give her a kiss, but Vala threw her arms around his neck, and held tight for a hug.

Sam had to smother a grin, at Jack's face, when Vala hugged him. However demonstrative he was with her in private, Jack was not a man that was comfortable with public displays of affection. But if nothing else, Jack was a good friend and a gentleman, so he manly hugged Vala back, though he did let go as soon as possible.

As Jack stepped back from Vala, Cam stepped in and gave his congratulations.

"Congratulations, Princess. Though, are you sure you want to tie yourself to _him_ for the rest of your life? He's never been the life of the party and he's never going to be, you know." Cam said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know," Vala said, with an answering smirk. "But he has his moments."

"I bet," Cam said, with a laugh, as he stepped back and let John and Teal'c convey their congratulations.

"Congratulations, Vala." John said, giving her a kiss.

"Vala Mal Doran, let me add my felicitations," Teal'c said, with a slight bow of his head. "I know you and Daniel Jackson will be very happy together."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Vala said, with a smile, as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

After all the congratulations had been given, Sam asked, "So, you guys have any idea of when you'll have the wedding?"

Daniel put his arms around Vala's shoulders and kissed her head before answering, "Well, since we're all here, I thought we could go to Las Vegas this weekend and have Cassie, Generals Landry and Hammond meet us there."

"Um, Vegas?" Sam asked, with a slight grimace.

"Yes, Las Vegas," Daniel answered, and then noticed the grimace. "Why? What's wrong with Las Vegas?"

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with Las Vegas." Sam answered, with a quick glance at Vala, and in a tone that was not convincing.

"Then, what is it?" He insisted. "You guys were married there, for God's sake." Daniel waved a hand towards Jack and Sam.

"Yes, Daniel, we were. But that was different; we had a small window of opportunity during which we could get married. You guys don't have that time constraint; don't you want to have a proper wedding?" Sam asked, and at the wistful tone in the question, Jack turned to look at her and made a note to talk to her about it later.

Daniel looked at Sam, and then turned to look at Vala, and something in Vala's eyes made him reconsider, what to him had seemed a perfect idea. He rubbed the back of his neck, and said, as he looked around the backyard, "Well, I guess we could have a nice ceremony here. We could have a minister come out and I'm sure Cassie and Generals Landry and Hammond would be more than happy to come over."

He stopped and looked at Sam, who once again was barely hiding a frown. "What? What is wrong with having it here?" He knew the question came out in something of a whine, but he couldn't help it.

"Nothing, if you're sure that that is what you both want." Sam answered, with another glance at Vala. She and Vala hadn't really discussed what the ideal wedding would be, but Sam just couldn't imagine that a quiet, outside wedding would be what the other woman would want.

"Well, sure it . . ." Daniel started to answer, and then looked down at Vala, and something in her expression once again made him stop, as he experienced a 'Doh' moment: this was Vala, who didn't know the meaning of subtle, understated or simple. Why had he thought that she would be happy with a quiet wedding when she could have a big, over the top, splashy wedding? She wouldn't want to pass up the chance to be the center of attention, and at the same time make all those that had doubted their relationship, eat their words.

He remembered how hurt she'd been, and thought how she'd, more than likely, had had to endure such rumors ever since they got together. She'd more than earned the right to show all those people how wrong they'd been. Besides, if it made her happy, he guessed there was nothing to stop them from having a big wedding.

He sighed and corrected himself, "no, it seems that it is not. Vala, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, since you asked," Vala answered, with a grin at Daniel, and then she gave Sam a silent 'thank you' before answering. "I thought it'd be nice if we have a traditional wedding," At the blank, and somewhat alarmed looks that announcement received, Vala laughed and said, "Relax, I mean an American traditional wedding."

"Ah, you want a religious ceremony?" Daniel asked, doubtfully, neither he nor Vala were particularly devout of any one religion. Frankly with everything he'd seen in the last dozen years, he wasn't sure if he believed there was a God; much less followed any type of organized religion. And he had been sure Vala was the same.

"No, not really but we can have a secular ceremony and still have all the trappings, can't we?" Vala asked.

"Yes, I supposed we can," Daniel answered.

"Great. Well, since the SGC is what brought us together and plays such a major role in both our lives, and since all of our friends are somehow involved with it, I thought we could include it," Vala continued.

"You want to get married at the SGC?" Mitchell asked, doubtfully.

"No, of course not," Vala answered. "The SGC holds a special place in my heart but there's no way I'd want to get married there. I mean it is a military base – not romantic at all."

"I would hope not," Mitchell said, under his breath.

"Besides, we don't even work there anymore," Vala added.

"Then, where do you want . . .?" Daniel started to ask, only to stop as it dawned on him where Vala meant them to get married. "Oh, no you don't. Please tell me you are not considering. . ." He said, shaking his head.

Vala nodded her head yes, as Sam and Mitchell asked, "Where?"

"I think we should get married in Atlantis." Vala announced, with a wide grin. Daniel just closed his eyes and pinched his nose. Mitchell and John goggled at her while Teal'c stared impassively with one eyebrow raised. Sam looked thoughtful and Teyla intrigued.

"I think that it is a good idea," Teyla said, speaking up for the first time.

"You do?" Daniel asked, while John said, in a hiss, "Honey, I don't think we should interfere." He then threw General O'Neill, who had not reacted at all yet, an apologetic look and shrugged as it to say, 'what can you do?'

Teyla answered Daniel, as if John had not spoken. "Yes, I think so. Atlantis has been through so much lately, that a ceremony celebrating life, and the future, can only help to elevate morale."

"Didn't we just have a celebration that did that a few days ago?" John asked, referring to the Athosian celebration that had occurred last week.

"No, not really," Teyla answered patiently, but with a tone that said the answer should be obvious to any one. "That was an Athosian celebration done by us on the mainland. I think a ceremony done in Atlantis by, and for, Atlantis personnel would have a much better impact."

"I think she's right," Sam commented, with a nod, "but, where would such a ceremony be held, in the 'Gate room?"

"No," Teyla answered, shaking her head. "Though it could be done there if they chose to," she added, indicating Vala and Daniel. "I think that a more appropriate room would be the room we found a few weeks ago, don't you think so, John?" She asked the Col that was trying to be left out of the conversation entirely.

"Uh," he said, as he judged General O'Neill's face to see whether an affirmative answer would mean the end of his career. "Yeah, that room would do fine."

Daniel, who had noticed John's repeated glances at Jack, knew that before any decision could be made or even any plans, Jack needed to give his approval. "Jack, what do you think? Is any of this even possible?"

Jack looked at Daniel then at Sam and finally at Vala – they all had the same pleading look in their eyes, if for different reasons.

"Yeah, ok. I don't see why not," he finally said, like there really was any doubt that he'd authorized it. At the thought of all the paperwork that he'd had to fill and all the talking he'd had to do to make this happen, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. But being 'The Man' had to have some perks after all, and what better perk than being able to give his friends the wedding they wanted. He'd just square it with the Chiefs and the President; they did after all owe both Daniel and Vala for saving the planet, they really couldn't say no.

"Great!" Vala said; she hadn't really thought that Jack would say no, but it was nice to have it confirmed. "So, what do we need to do?" She asked, looking at Sam.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked, a tad defensive, thinking that her two failed engagements might be brought up.

"Well," Vala answered, "because I want an Earth wedding and I know next to nothing about them. And I somehow doubt that they," pointing at the guys, "know much more than me. So, that makes you the expert by default."

"Yeah, ok," Sam sighed, as she calmed down. It made sense that Vala asked her for advice and surprisingly Sam suddenly thought that it'd be fun to plan a wedding. "I guess the first thing would be to make a guest list; so, that we know for how many people to plan."

"That makes sense," Vala nodded. "I don't have many personal friends to invite except you guys. But if we're going to have it in Atlantis, then we'd need to invite quite a lot of SGC personnel."

"Yes," Sam agreed, as she frowned in thought. "That means quite a lot of people. I think it might be a good idea if the Atlantis cooks cater the party." At that Vala frowned; she didn't really want her wedding party to be catered by Air Force cooks.

"I know," Sam said in sympathy. "But think of the logistics if the wedding is in Atlantis and the caterer in Earth; not to mention how much it'd cost to pay for dinner for all the people that will probably go."

Vala nodded somberly and Daniel hastened to add, "Don't worry about the money. With all the hazard pay I've gotten over the years, I have enough for whatever kind of wedding Vala wants."

"I might not have saved as much as Daniel here," Vala said with a smile. "But I also have some savings."

"Ok," Sam said, still thinking about the logistics of having the caterer in one galaxy and the wedding in another, but she supposed they'd deal with that later. "Then, we should decide what kind of flowers you want, what kind of music, decide who you want to officiate the ceremony and if there are any special vows you'd like. Let's see," she said, as she stopped to think of what else they needed. "I think Atlantis has some sort of recording system, doesn't it?" she asked John.

"Yes," he nodded. "There's a circuit of cameras throughout the city."

"We could use those for the video and we can have some airmen with video and photo cameras for closer shots," Sam continued.

"My people will be more than happy to help with the preparations," Teyla added. "There are some beautiful flowers in the mainland. I'm sure some of the women will be happy to gather them and create any arrangements you'd like. They'd also be willing to help with the food," she offered.

"Thank you, Teyla. That'd really help." Vala gladly accepted the help.

"I guess that only leaves the dress," Sam said, with a nod.

"Yeah!" Vala said, jumping up and down again. "That means shopping, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Sam agreed, with a smile. "We could have the Daedalus beam us to New York tomorrow and we can see what we can find in the stores there."

"Oh, shopping in New York! Yes!" Vala said, as she pumped her fist up and down. "You'll love it Teyla. It's an amazing experience and an incredible city."

John and Daniel shared an alarmed look at the thought of the three women loose in Manhattan.

"Jack?" Daniel said. "Will that be ok?" He asked with eyes that begged him to say no while the three women smiled at him to say yes.

"I don't see why not," Jack said with a smile. "We could all go and make a day of it."

Daniel closed his eyes, feeling somewhat relieved. He'd had much preferred that Vala not go to NY, but if she was going then he wanted to be there.

"We should go and make some lists," Sam said to the other two women. "You know, start on the guest list and maybe narrow down what kind of food and flowers you'd like. We should also go online and see some wedding gown samples so that we'll have an idea of what you want so we won't be all over the place tomorrow."

"Ok," Vala said, as she threaded one arm through Sam's and another through Teyla. "Let's go. I think I like roses . . ."

The men watched as the women walked towards the cabin laughing and planning and as one shook their heads. "Well," Jack said, as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Danny-boy, I think we can safely say that your wedding will be one to remember."

"Yes," Daniel agreed, as he took his glasses off and rubbed his nose. "But as long as she's happy," he said with a shrug.

"Yes," Jack said, watching, as Sam turned to wink at him before entering the cabin. "I know just what you mean."


	8. Pregnant, You're Pregnant!

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, if they were, we'd have seen something like this a long time ago!

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone of you that have review, especially Ilovesg1 and BkWurm1, who have reviewed every chapter. All your lovely reviews inspire me to write fast. As per your request we will have a NY chapter, fear not. I meant to do it here, but it was time that everyone shared in Sam and Jack's good news, don't you think? And to do justice to the announcement and their visit to NY, I'm going to have to do the NY visit next chapter. I'll be taking Ilovesg1's suggestion and if any of you have any other ideas about what the three lovely ladies can get upto in the Big Apple, please don't be shy and let me know. I really want to make it a fun and funny chapter and though I have a few ideas, I'd appreciate any input as I've only been to NY a few times and in general I'm a quiet person - I don't generally come up with crazy ideas! So, let me know what you'd like to see. -- new, improved version.

**Chapter 8: Pregnant, You're Pregnant?!**

After they finished dinner that night, the women went back to their lists, while Jack and Daniel got the beverages ready.

"Jack," Sam called from the living room. "You fixed it so we can go to NYC tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, honey, I did," Jack said, and had Daniel turning to look at him like he'd grown another head. "What?" he asked in a harder tone than he'd used with Sam.

"Yes, honey? Are you feeling ok, Jack? I don't think I've ever heard you sound so . . . sweet before," Daniel teased.

"Watch it, spacemonkey. Or do you want me to comment on your grand gesture?" Jack asked, with a frown.

"No," Daniel said, as he put his hands up in a gestured of surrender. "No, that's fine. Why don't we just agree that we're both pretty much domesticated now?"

"Umm," Jack said, as he took a sip of his beer, "I don't much like that word, but ok. Let's leave it there." He then put his beer, with the others, on the tray and left for the living room while Daniel followed behind.

"So," he asked, as he sat on one of the arm chairs. His first choice of seating was not available, as Sam was sitting in between Vala and Teyla on the sofa and all three were covered with notebooks, laptops and the bride magazines that they'd talked the men into going to town to get for them. "What are we watching?" He asked Teal'c, Cam and John who had congregated by the DVDs to pick the night's entertainment.

"Well, sir," John said, "Teal'c wants Star Wars, Cam wants Star Trek and the girls . . ."

He was interrupted by Vala getting up and going to the DVD player saying, "We don't want another scifi movie. Tonight we want something that can help us." She then put in the DVD she'd picked out. Sam and Teyla started to put their stuff away and get comfortable on the couch. A few seconds later, they were all watching 'My Big, Fat, Greek Wedding.'

--

A few hours later, Sam and Jack were getting ready for bed.

"So, we still haven't told them," Jack commented, as he hung up his clothes.

"No," Sam agreed, as she brushed her hair. "It just didn't feel right ruining her moment, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Jack agreed, as he turned down the bed. "She sure was excited, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Sam said, with a grin, as she helped Jack. "She sure was, but then that's how a woman should react when she's asked by the man she loves to marry him."

"Speaking of which," Jack said, as they got in bed. "Do you want a wedding?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, with an incredulous look in her face. "We're already married."

"I know," Jack said, as he turned on his side to better talk to her. "But this afternoon, it occurred to me that you might have wanted a more elaborate wedding than just running to Las Vegas."

"We did what we had to, Jack." She said softly. "I don't regret it."

"I know," he answered, equally as soft, as he reached for her hand. "I don't either. But that doesn't mean that you might not have wanted something more."

"Well," she said, as she turned on her back to look at the ceiling and thought about it. "I guess I would have liked a more elaborate wedding. Nothing like what Vala wants, but something intimate and simple with all our friends there."

Jack studied her moment, noting the small smile she wore, as she imagined her perfect wedding and then said, "Well, why don't we have that now?"

"Jack," she said, as she turned on her side and leaned up on one arm. "Like I said, we're already married and I'm pregnant!"

"Yeah, I know that. So what? There's nothing that says we can't plan a small ceremony here at the lake, is there? And this weekend is our anniversary; it's the perfect time to renew our vows. Plus, most of our friends are here and it wouldn't take much to have Hammond, Landry and Cassie come. We can buy some flowers and dinner in town, you know the steakhouse caters, and has a good selection. Since we're going to NYC tomorrow, you could choose a gown and the girls could also pick up something. The guys and I will just pick up some suits. Daniel will be more than happy to run the video camera and Cam and John can take the pictures. And I know the priest in town, we can go talk to him, and I'm sure he' be happy to come over and officiate the renewal of our vows. So, what do you say?" He asked, when she didn't say anything.

She leaned forward, and kissed him thoroughly, before saying, "I love you so much. And I'd love to marry you again this weekend. It sounds perfect." She then kissed him again and there was no more talk for the rest of the night, as they once again expressed their love for each other.

--

The next morning dawned nice and bright, as the birds sang and a nice, gentle breeze ruffled the tree leaves.

Atypically, Sam and Jack were the last to come out of their bedroom. These days Sam found it harder to get up in the mornings and Jack found it easy to stay in bed with her when there was nothing that needed his attention.

"Good morning, campers," Jack greeted them, when he and Sam finally made it to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting around the table enjoying breakfast. As soon as Sam saw the bacon and sausage that Teal'c had cooked, she turned green, turned tail and ran for the bathroom. Jack said, "Crap," and was right behind her.

"What was _that_ about?" Daniel asked, as he looked around the table at the others.

The others looked as confused as him and Cam shrugged and said, "I guess we'll find out when they come back out."

Meanwhile, Jack was holding Sam's hair out of the way while she dealt with the day's bout of morning sickness. She had been pretty lucky in that the bouts weren't everyday but when they struck, they struck.

A few moments later, Jack handed her a glass of water and asked, "You feeling better?"

Sam drank the water and leaned against the wall, "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem," Jack answered, as he leaned against the door. "That's what I'm here for. But you know what this means, right?"

"What?" Sam asked a bit perplexed. She was still recovering and didn't know what the heck Jack was talking about.

"Just that after that running performance, I think it's time we come clean and tell the guys about you being pregnant."

"Oh," Sam said, as she thought about it. "I guess that'd be ok. I didn't want to say anything yesterday so that it would only be Vala's day but today is another day." She paused to finish the water and then looked up at Jack with a big smile. "I'm actually excited to tell them. They're going to be really happy."

"I know," Jack said, as he helped her get up.

"And probably be very pissed if we wait much longer to tell them," she said, as she walked to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Probably," Jack agreed. "You know, this would also be a good time to tell them about our plans for the weekend."

Sam's eyes went up and met his in the mirror, as she finished brushing her teeth. "You're right. We might as well tell them everything. Besides, it's not like we can hide it. And I think Vala and Teyla will be happy to help plan another wedding and look for more dresses. Well, I know Vala will be excited about it, I'm not sure about Teyla."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to help, too," Jack assured her, as he guided her out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

When they got there, they found that breakfast had continued without them. But as soon as they entered, Daniel looked up and asked Sam, "Sam, are you ok?"

"Yes, Daniel. I'm fine," Sam answered, as she leaned into Jack, who had put his arms around her from behind.

"Are you sure?" This time it was Cameron asking. "Because running to the bathroom does not seem fine to me."

"Oh, that's totally normal," Sam assured them, "a bit annoying, but normal."

"How can that be normal?" Daniel wanted to know. "Jack, why haven't you made her see a doctor if she's sick?" He turned a glare towards Jack, as he asked.

"She already went to the doctor, Daniel," Jack answered patiently because he knew Daniel was only being obnoxious out of concern for Sam. "He's the one that told her this was normal."

"What?" Daniel asked, still confused and worried – not a good combination for him, really. "How can that be? Maybe she should go to another doctor. Sam," He turned to her only to see Sam smiling widely.

"Relax, Daniel. I'm fine." She assured him yet again. "I'm just going to have to get used to these bouts of nausea, and get used to the idea that I'll be gaining a lot of weight, going to have heartburn and my back will likely kill me before it's over." She calmly told them with a big smile.

John and Cam looked at each other and started grinning, both more or less knowing where this was going, but Daniel was so worried about Sam that he didn't stop to think about what Sam was actually saying.

"Sam, Jack, how can you be so calm?" he started to question, as he turned to look at Teal'c and found that he too was remarkably calm.

"Relax, Daniel," Sam said, with a half laugh. "I'm not sick; I'm pregnant." Sam finally said, putting Daniel out of his misery.

"Pr . . . Pregnant?" he asked, after a few seconds of stunned silence. John and Cam looked at each other and chuckled at how oblivious the genius could be.

Vala, like always, was the first to jump up from her seat and run to hug Sam saying, "A baby! I'm so happy for you." She then turned and hugged Jack, who after yesterday's experience was more prepared for it. He did, however, let her go as soon as possible. Laughing she stepped to one side to let the others offer their own congratulations, still jumping up and down in excitement.

"Congratulations, Col. . . Samantha," Teyla said, as she shyly hugged her. "I'm very happy for you." She then turned to Jack and, understanding that he was uncomfortable with physical displays (he was just like John, after all), she offered her hand saying, "Congratulations, General."

Jack smiled and said, "Thank you."

John and Cam came next with their congratulations, each hugging Sam and shaking Jack's hand. Then it was Teal'c's turn; he hugged Sam and Jack, telling them how happy he was about their good fortune.

"Daniel," Jack said. "You don't have anything to say?"

Daniel shook his head and finally got up and went to congratulate them. "I'm really happy for you guys, really." He reached out and hugged Sam and then turned and hugged Jack. "A baby!! You guys are going to have a baby!" He laughed and hugged them both together again.

Jack laughed and said, "Yes, we're having a baby. I take it you're happy."

"Of course, I am; you guys just took me by surprise that's all." He told them, as he was grinning and shaking his head.

"So, do you know what you're having yet?" Vala asked, still squeaking with excitement.

"No, not for another few weeks yet," Sam answered, laughing, as she moved to table. Now that the bout with morning sickness was over, those pancakes were looking mighty good.

"Oh," Vala said, a little disappointed. But then she perked right up and said, "That's ok, I'm sure there's lots of gender-neutral stuff we can still go ahead and buy, right? Like a crib and a rocking chair and other furniture like things and maybe some of those cute little clothes in yellow and green . . ." She trailed off when she noticed that everyone was looking at her a little oddly. "What? I watch TV and I've been to the mall – I know about cute baby clothes," she said, a bit defensively. "I think we'll have tons of fun looking for stuff for the baby."

"I'm sure we will," Sam said, as she poured some syrup on her pancakes. "But there's actually another, much sooner, event for which we have to go shopping for."

"Oh?" Vala asked, as she moved back to sit at the table, where everyone had already sat back down. "What? Tell me," she pleaded, as she picked up her fork.

Sam shook her head and laughed; Vala really was like a kid that had been promised a treat. "Well, it seems that all that talk about weddings yesterday inspired Jack, because he asked me if I wanted to marry him last night." She smiled at everyone's automatic 'but you're already married' and looked over at Jack, who was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee, and saw he had winked at her.

She winked back and told the guys, "I know we're married, you guys. But our wedding was kind of hurried and none of you guys were there."

"We understand why, Sam," Daniel told her.

"I know you do, Daniel," and they did understand; it still didn't change the fact that they'd been hurt. "But this Saturday is our anniversary and we thought it'd be nice if we renewed our vows with everyone present. And have the party we didn't have the first time."

"A wedding and a party," Vala exclaimed, "this Saturday?"

"Will you have enough time to plan the wedding and party?" Teyla wanted to know.

"I think so," Sam answered. "I mean we're having it in the backyard, so we don't have to worry about a place. Jack knows the town priest and he says there'll be no problem with him coming out; he'll also call Generals Hammond and Landry and ask them to come. Cassie is already coming out, so that's everyone. We'll have the steakhouse cater."

"The steakhouse?" Mitchell asked, surprised at the choice.

"Yes, they're very good and have quite the varied menu," Jack answered.

Sam ignored the interruption and went on describing the plan, "there should be enough wildflowers around here and it shouldn't be a problem to get a few bouquets at the flower shop. And one of you guys can man the video camera and the rest can take pictures. I think that should be all, don't you?" Sam finished, and looked around to see what they thought.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged, it sounded alright to them.

Teyla and Vala looked at each other and Teyla asked, "Everything sounds ok, but what about seating? Do you have enough chairs for everyone for the service and then dinner?"

"There's a rental place in town," Jack answered. "It shouldn't be a problem to rent about a dozen nice chairs and a couple of long tables. They probably also have an arbor of some sort we can decorate and use."

"That could work," Vala nodded. "But you still need a dress – we all need party clothes."

Sam nodded. "I thought we could look for them, since we're going to NYC already."

Vala rubbed her hands and said, "Yes, another reason to buy more clothes; I like it."

Daniel just shook his head and murmured, "Like you need a reason."

Vala stuck her tongue out at him and asked Jack, "What time are they beaming us to NYC?"

"I told them at 10, why?"

Vala looked at her watch and saw that it was a quarter to nine, "Yikes that leaves a little more than an hour. We better hurry, we have a lot to accomplish in very little time." She pushed back from the table, and seeing that Jack was already dressed and ready to go, told him, "You go out there and start making those phone calls. The sooner you start letting people know they have to come, and the sooner you reserve what we need, the better."

She then turned to the guys and said, "Ok, whoever still needs to take a shower better hurry up and do so. And however took a shower already go and finish getting ready." When no one moved to follow her direction, she almost screamed, "MOVE people. We don't have all day. And you guys better decide the order you're taking your showers and do it fast otherwise, some one might end up taking a bath in the lake." When she saw that the guys started to move, she turned to the girls and said, "It's a good thing we took our showers last night."

Sam and Teyla just nodded, both amused at how fast Vala had gone from excited little girl to drill sergeant, and how all the guys, including Jack, had moved to do what she'd ordered.

When Sam noticed that she was looking like she was going to order her and Teyla too, she said, "It won't even take me half an hour to get ready, Vala. I have enough time to enjoy my breakfast."

"I, too, do not require vast quantities of time to be ready," Teyla agreed.

Vala looked at both of them, and seeing she was not going to get them to move before they were ready, gave in. "Alright, but I do need more time, so I'll just go and start getting ready, ok?"

"Ok, see you later," Sam said, and soon only she and Teyla were left in the kitchen. "So," Sam began, thinking that it was a good time to get to know Teyla better.

--

Almost an hour later, everyone, except Vala, was ready and waiting for the call from the Daedalus.

"Come on, Vala. Hurry up. They're about to pick us up," Daniel yelled back from the living room.

"Almost ready, just a minute," Vala called back from her room.

Jack just shook his head and smiled. He had finished all of his calls earlier on; the priest was on board and the rental place already put an arbor, the chairs and table on reserve. Generals Landry and Hammond had told him that they'd be delighted to come; actually, Hammond had told him he was already planning on dropping by and Cassie had shrieked with excitement and thanked him for the heads up because, now she had an excuse, and the time to go buy a new dress. Jack took a minute to worry about how alike Cassie was to Vala before he forcibly pushed the thought out of his head.

"Vala!!" Daniel called again, a little louder this time.

"I'm here, I'm here already, chill out," Vala said, as she came hurrying from her room. Her hair was in its customary pig-tails and she was wearing a short jeans skirt and a peasant style white blouse that stopped just before her belly button. In her high heel sandals and without much make-up, she looked surprisingly young and sweet – until one took a good look at her eyes and saw that mischievous sparkle.

"Love the dress, Sam," She said when she saw Sam.

Sam was wearing a knee length, A-line scoop-neck sundress. It had a swirling pattern in different shades of blue and molded to her figure without being too tight. It was very comfortable and the ties in the back that adjusted the fit would allow her to wear it as her pregnancy advanced. "You like it?" She asked, as she played with one of the buttons that ran the length of the dress in the front. "I just bought it."

"Yes, it's gorgeous," Vala answered, as she studied the dress. "And it really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," Sam smiled and said, "I love those sandals," pointing to Vala's shoes.

"Though I wouldn't wear that heel; especially now, it'd be murder on my back." She added, as she put a hand to her waist in anticipation of the hurt she'd feel if she even thought of wearing them.

"Aren't they great?" Vala said, as she stuck out one foot and studied her new shoes. She then looked at Teyla and said, "Teyla, where you'd get that top?" As she studied the top the other woman was wearing.

Teyla was wearing jeans with a V-neck, red top. It had sleeves up to her elbows and though the material for the bust and the sleeves looked like cotton, the material for the torso looked like leather, but it was lighter than leather and molded perfectly to her figure, ending about an inch above where her jeans sat at her hips. "Oh, this," Teyla said, as she looked at her top. "One of the women on the mainland makes them. She said she was inspired by some of the tops she'd seen the women of Atlantis wear."

"Well, it's beautiful." Sam commented, as she too studied the top more closely. "I wouldn't be surprised if some people assumed that it is part of some top designer's newest fashion line."

Tough Teyla was not sure what Sam meant by that, Vala did and nodded her head in agreement. "You have to introduce me to that woman when we get back, Teyla." Vala said firmly. "I bet she has some fabulous stuff." She then turned to Sam and offered, "I can see if she has some stuff you might like and get it for you."

Sam nodded her agreement and Teyla said that she'd be happy to take Vala to meet the woman.

Jack's radio went off then and Cam, who had been sharing looks with the other guys that said 'Women', and making faces at all the talk of fashion, said, "Ladies, if you're done with the fashion hour, maybe we could go?"

Sam, Vala and Teyla shared a look and as one said, "We're ready."

After sharing a look with Sam to ascertain she was ready, Jack told the Daedalus that they were ready and off they went.


	9. New York, Here We Come!

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just borrowing them, I mean no harm and I make no money off of it.

**A/N: **I know I said this would be out during the weekend but I got a killer migrane Friday and Saturday and at the end it ended being somewhat harder than I thought. And as you can see, it is a bit long because I wanted to get everything in and at the end I still couldn't but I did answered a burning question most of you seem to have. I hope that you guys like it and that it was worth the wait. I once again want to thank those who took the time to review. Though last chapter only got 4 review :(. I do want to give credit to Ilovesg1, who gave me the idea of what to do with the guys. I dedicate this chapter to scarletwitch0, who was nice enough to answer my questions about New York and gave me the info I needed on location and boutiques names. I hope I didn't make any mistakes when refering to the city and if I did, they're mine and I apologize for them. Well, without further ado, here's the chapter . . . -- same chapter, just finally betaed.

**Chapter 9: New York, Here We Come!!**

A few minutes later they were beamed down in a deserted corner of Central Park. Jack put his sunglasses on immediately; Vala extended both arms out, and with her head thrown back, started to go around in a circle singing her own version of 'New York, New York' – where she'd heard it was anyone's guess; Teyla who was holding hands with John, looked around, and when she went to draw a deep breath, she found that it smelled, well, she didn't know what it smelled like because she had never smelled anything quite like that. She decided that she'd much rather smell the sweet, pure air of Atlantis but was nevertheless excited to explore the city she'd heard so much of.

"Well," Jack said. "Let's go that way, shall we?" he asked, as he pointed at a trail.

Everyone nodded, and they started to walk towards the edge of the park. Vala and Daniel in the lead since she was basically pulling him by the hand; Sam and Jack and Teyla and John followed behind at a more leisurely pace, smiling at Vala's enthusiasm.

Teal'c and Cam brought up the rear, both thinking that there were at least one hundred and one things that they'd rather be doing that day instead of following three women (two of whom were aliens) on a shopping spree through the streets of Manhattan. But they didn't leave men behind or let them go forth into unknown territory as the case may be, so there they were, in a show of solidarity with their friends about to go where no sane man would go.

Although, personally, Cam rather thought that if one of those friends wasn't a two star General, who held his career in the palm of his hands, his solidarity might not have been enough enticement to come on this jaunt.

To be fair, Jack, Daniel and John could also think of no less than one hundred and one things they rather be doing but they knew their duty, and these were their women, their life partners, the future mothers of their children, where they led, the men would follow – heck, they had followed them into enemy infested territory before, surely, this couldn't be any worse, could it?

When they finally arrived at the sidewalk, Jack put his hands on his hips, looked both ways and trying to sound excited asked, "So, where are off to first?"

Sam looked at Vala and Teyla and said, "We're off to Madison Ave to look at the bridal and baby boutiques there, then come back to 5th Ave, and go to some of the department stores, if we haven't found anything before then. I don't know where you guys are going, though."

Jack looked at Daniel and John, "Uh, I thought we'd be going with you."

"No, you're not." Sam said firmly.

"Grooms are not allowed to see the brides in their wedding gowns before the ceremony, what makes you guys think you'd be allowed to go with us to _buy_ the dresses?" Vala wanted to know.

"Then what are we supposed to do the whole day here in the city?" even as he asked, Jack knew it was a stupid question. They were five men in New York City, the possibilities were endless, and the best part was that they wouldn't have to follow the women as they embarked on their hunt for the perfect wedding dress.

Sam looked at him like he was a few fries short of a happy meal, but it was Vala who answered him, "You could take Daniel to buy my engagement ring." She then turned to Daniel and said, "I didn't mind that you didn't have a ring yesterday, because the proposal was perfect. That does not mean, however, that you're off the hook. I want an engagement ring. And I want a nice and big one!"

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "Yeah, ok."

"I am not sure about the rest of you," Teyla said, drawing everyone's attention. "But John does not have any garment suitable for Saturday's ceremony. It might be a good idea if you try to procure appropriate attire." She said, and though her tone was one of suggestion and not order like Vala's had been, no one doubted that it was an order nonetheless.

"And if you still have some time left," Sam told them. "Then why don't you find a sport's bar and spend time watching sports, drinking beer and doing whatever else you come up with?"

The five of them looked at each other, more than willing to take the women up on their offer. Sure, they'd still have some shopping to do but they should be able to finish fairly soon and have ample time relaxing in the bar.

Teal'c and Cam were ready to tell the women 'bye' but Jack, John and Daniel still weren't convinced it was a good idea to leave the three women to their own devices - not when two of them were aliens, one was pregnant, all three knew more ways to incapacitate a man than you're average marine, weren't the least bit shy about doing it AND they had all of the men's credit cards.

"Are you sure, Sam?" Jack asked, not wanting to go with them, but scared of just what mayhem they could unleash in the city.

"Of course, I'm sure, Jack," she said, as she walked up to him and kissed him good bye. "We'll be fine. Go and have fun. I'll call every few hours and let you know how we're doing."

Vala and Teyla also walked up to Daniel and John respectively, and kissed them good bye. And with a final wave, the three of them walked down the sidewalk towards the corner where they'd crossed the street and lost themselves in the city.

Jack turned to the four other men and said, "Ok, so I guess we're on our own." And as they all nodded, they couldn't help but smile with relief at each other; they felt like they'd just dodged a bullet. "So, do you guys want to stick together or go our separate ways for a while and then meet up?"

"Well, besides Daniel buying Vala's ring, is there anything else we have to do?" Cam asked.

"I guess I have to buy a suit," John reluctantly said. "Teyla is right; I don't have anything suitable for a wedding ceremony. When I packed I wasn't thinking about formal events."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, I guess I should buy a suit too. I mean, I could probably find something in the stuff I left in storage but buying one would be easier."

Cam and Teal'c nodded their heads and Cam said, "I guess we all need to buy suits then?"

"Not me," Jack denied. "I'm wearing my dress uniform." As much as Jack didn't like to wear his dress uniforms, he disliked the idea of buying a suit even more. Besides, Sam liked how he looked in his uniform.

At the mention of uniforms Cam and John looked at each other and thought about it. But John's uniform was back in Atlantis and Cam's was back in Colorado Springs, it would just be easier all around if they bought new suits.

"Well, since _most_ of us are getting suits," Cam continued. "I suggest we stick together. We could then help Jackson get the ring and hopefully be at a bar before noon."

Giving that it was already after ten, noon seemed a bit too optimistic, but they all nodded and looked to Jack as John asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Jack looked around and answered, "I think there's a Macy's around here. Let's go see what they have in the way of suits and take it from there." He clapped his hands and said, "Well, kids, let's go." He gave a final nod, and started walking the opposite way from the women as the other four followed him.

--

Teyla was looking all around her, as she walked next to Sam and Vala, somewhat overwhelmed with all the people, the sights, the smells – the whole New York experience. She was so distracted by everything going on around her that when they got to the curb; she kept going without pausing and noticing the oncoming traffic.

"Whoa there," Sam said, as she grabbed the back of Teyla's jeans and yanked her back onto the sidewalk. "It works better if you wait until there are no cars before you tried to cross the street." She told her, as Teyla jumped back, as the cars sped by them.

"Yes," she agreed, as she tried to calm down. "That would probably work best."

As the light changed a few moments later, Vala and Sam moved to either side of Teyla before they crossed the street. Though Sam was the only one from Earth, Vala had lived here for over two years and knew how to navigate its streets.

Teyla noticed the move, and though she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she didn't protest the protective move, knowing that it was done out of concern for her. And in a way, she was glad of their vigilance because it meant that she could let her guard down, and examine everything around her.

She had been to countless worlds in her life, but none of them had prepared her for the reality of New York. She couldn't get over how many people there were, their different manner of dress, all obviously going to different places, and doing different things, and yet all living and moving together in a controlled chaos the likes of which she'd never seen before.

And the buildings, all next to each other, pointing high toward the sky housing the thousands of people that lived and worked in the city – piling them one on top and next to the other as if they were the stacked boxes she'd seen in the different storage rooms in Atlantis. And all of a sudden the people, the cars, and the buildings – it all got to be too much and walking in the middle of the street, she started to feel a little claustrophobic.

Sam noticed that Teyla's breathing seemed to be increasing and concerned asked her, "Teyla, are you Ok?"

Teyla paused, took deep breaths to calm herself, and was able to finally answer her, "Yes, I am fine. It is just that I have never seen so many people in one place before."

Sam and Vala nodded and Vala said, "This is very different from what you know, isn't it?"

Teyla laughed a little, as she looked around, "Yes, very different. I have been to many planets in my life but I have never seen anything quite like this."

Sam looked around, and tried to imagine how the city would look through the eyes of an alien. "No, I don't imagine you have." She agreed, with a small shake of her head.

"A few cultures have managed to hold on to some of their advances, despite the cullings, but most lose most if not all of the discoveries they'd made and knowledge they'd gained between the cullings when the Wraith awoke. It is amazing how much a people can advance when their population is not decimated every few generations." Teyla said, as she once again looked around at the bedlam that was New York City.

"Yes," Vala agreed, as she too looked around and remembered the wonder she felt the first few times she'd ventured outside of the mountain. "The Tauri are unique in that aspect in this or any other galaxy. They've been lucky enough to develop as a people without the threat of a looming enemy over them."

Sam knew that what they were saying was true; Earth had been lucky to develop without the Goa'uld or the Wraith interfering, but that didn't mean that they hadn't had their own problems. She said as much, "We might not have had to contend with alien invasions," she looked around as soon as she said it, only grateful that they were in the streets of New York where no one paid them any attention. "But we've had our own problems."

Teyla nodded, as she turned her gaze to Sam from where she'd been studying the different fashions of the people around her. "Yes, John has told me a little of your history – about the world and civil wars, the invasions and conquests, the famines and plagues, the dark ages and the Renaissance. But it seems to me that those events served to propel your advances forward instead of having hindered their development." Teyla argued.

Sam nodded in agreement, even as she stared at Teyla, surprised at how well-informed the other woman was. It seemed that John had told her more than just a little, because that list was comprehensive, and she seemed more than a little familiar with it. Apparently, there was more to the Lt. Colonel than just being a good-looking, fly-boy, which really shouldn't have surprised her, since he was a lot like Jack, and hadn't Rodney said something about how John had passed the Mensa test?

"Oh, look at that! Can we go in?" Vala's excited call distracted both Teyla and Sam as they turned to see what the former pirate found so interesting.

They found her oblivious to everything around her, as she examined the display of a jewelry store. They moved closer, and though neither one was as fond of jewels as Vala was they had to admit, that they were beautiful. The three stood there for a few minutes admiring the brilliant exhibit before Sam said, "Ok, come on. Let's go, we have a lot to do today."

"Oh, Sam, can't we go in there for just a minute? We could just try some of them on? For a minute, huh? They're so beautiful."

"Yes, Vala, I know they're beautiful. But what would be the point? We're not going to buy anything and we really have a lot to do today."

"But maybe we could buy something," she argued. "The small one over there," she pointed to a small ring. "That probably isn't that expensive and it would look amazing on my finger, don't you think?"

"Yes, it probably would," Sam answered, with a laugh. "But I still don't think you should buy it. It's probably more expensive than you think and if you want to be able to buy the wedding dress you want, and have the wedding you want, it might not be a good idea to go around buying expensive jewelry. Not to mention, Daniel would kill you."

Vala pouted a bit but let herself be pulled away from the store, knowing that she really couldn't afford to buy any jewelry. Well, afford to buy . . . "But, Sam, you know, we wouldn't necessarily have to buy it." She said it with a mischievous smile and not at all seriously.

"Vala!" Sam reprimanded her but was laughing as she said it, knowing that the other woman was only saying it to get a rise out of her – just as she did to get a rise out of Daniel.

Vala laughed along with Sam and Teyla and then asked, "So, Sam, where are we going?"

"There are a few bridal boutiques along this avenue: Alicia Mugetti, Clea Colet, James Hynes Couture, Kimara Ahnert, Michael's, Pillar Rossi, Suzanne Millinery, Vera Wang Bridal House, Wolford Boutique, Carolina Herrera and Yumi Katsura Bridal House. I thought we could just go into as many of them as we can, until we find what we want."

The other two nodded and they started walking again. They were in the middle of a conversation about the differences in fashion on Earth and Atlantis when Teyla bumped into a man that looked like a biker.

"Hey, there, little lady," the man said, as he took Teyla by the shoulders to stop her from falling.

"My apologies," Teyla said, sincerely, when she regained her balance. "I was not paying sufficient attention."

"No problems." The man said. "It is never a hardship to bump into someone as beautiful as you."

"Thank you," Teyla said, with a slight nod of her head. She tried to walk around him but he moved with her and blocked her way out.

"What's the hurry, darling? Maybe we could go somewhere and get to know each other better." He proposed, with a leer.

"Thank you," Teyla said politely. "But my friends," she motioned to Sam and Vala, "and I have a lot to accomplish this day and we do not have the time." With another nod, she again tried to walk past him, but he again blocked her way. "Please, let me pass." Teyla asked in a tone of voice that would have had John and anyone else in Atlantis rapidly backing away.

The man looked at her and still with a leer, shook his head and said, "No, I don't think so."

Teyla looked at the hand that the man had placed on her arm and then back at his eyes and firmly told him, "I suggest you let go of me and let me pass."

Sam started to step forward when the man once again said no, but Vala held her back with a hand on her arm saying, "No, just watch." Since Vala was smiling as she said it, Sam decided to wait and see what happened.

When the man started to pull Teyla closer to him, Teyla moved fast and before the man knew what hit him, he was on the floor and Teyla had her foot on his throat. She kept her foot there for a few seconds to ensure the man wouldn't move and then she retreated and said, "Again, my apologies for bumping into you." She then turned and went to stand by Sam and Vala.

Vala couldn't resist turning and telling the man on the floor with a smirk, "She asked you to let her go. Maybe you'll listen from now on, huh?"

The man stared as the three woman walked away.

Shortly after, the women entered the first boutique. A woman in a nice tailored suit walked up to them and asked if she could help them. Vala told her, "I'm getting married!" As if she was announcing that the president was coming for a visit.

The woman turned to look at Sam and Teyla and when she turned back to Vala she smiled and said, "Congratulations. We have some beautiful weddings gowns; I'm sure we could find something you'd like."

"Oh, we need two gowns." Vala told her, pulling Sam forward. "My friend here is renewing her vows and needs a gown also."

Sam smiled and nodded her head. The woman told Sam congratulations and escorted them to a view room. Forty minutes later, they left the store not having found their wedding gowns but they didn't leave it empty-handed.

Sam, against her better judgment, had bought two ball gowns. She had argued that it was a waste of money that she wouldn't have anywhere to wear them – Vala had argued that Sam was the wife of a two star general and, as such, there were a lot of galas she'd have to go to. Sam had then argued that she was pregnant and wouldn't be able to fit into them soon – Vala had argued that she had some weeks yet and anyway, she was sure Sam would be back to her pre-pregnancy weight in no time.

In the end, the gowns had been so beautiful that Sam had been unable to resist. Besides, there was just something about Vala that brought out the girly part of Sam's personality; not to mention the quiet encouragement of Teyla.

Teyla and Vala had not bought any ball gowns, not because they hadn't found any, but because once again Sam and Teyla's practicality won over Vala's desires. They had, however, purchased a few pants, tops, skirts and dresses.

The next two hours passed in much the same way. They went into three boutiques, couldn't find wedding dresses but always managed to find something else that, according to Vala they just _had_ to have. And for once, both Sam and Teyla let Vala's enthusiasm carry them along without worrying too much about practicality or bank accounts – there had to be some compensation for saving the world after all.

After visiting four boutiques with nothing to show for it but sun-dresses, pants, skirts and tops, in other words after buying everything but what they'd gone to NYC to buy, Sam called Jack to talk about lunch. After some discussion, everyone agreed that the guys would stay at the bar while the girls continued with their missions. Not really wanting to take the time it would take if they went to a restaurant, they decided to stop at a deli and have a typical New York lunch.

Half an hour later, they were back on the street and as she put her sunglasses back on Vala asked, "So where to now?"

Sam looked up and down the street and said, "I think the next store is a few blocks down."

"Ahh," Vala complained. "More walking? I can't walk anymore, Sam. My feet are killing me."

Sam smirked and looked down at Vala's shoes. "Well, if you hadn't worn such high heels, maybe you wouldn't be in pain now." She said pointedly.

"But they're so pretty," Vala defended her choice of footwear. "Hey, can we take a taxi? Please?"

"A taxi?" Sam asked. "For a few blocks? I don't think so." Sam shook her head.

"Ok, then at least take a bus?" Vala requested instead – her feet really were killing her.

Sam sighed and gave in when Vala made puppy eyes and pouted. "Ok, ok." She said laughing. "Let's take a bus."

They walked to the corner and in a few moments were getting on a bus. Once they were in it, Sam started to look for change, as she asked the others, "You guys wouldn't happen to have any change with you, would you?"

Teyla and Vala, who were behind Sam, shook their heads and said 'sorry'. Teyla had never even seen Earth money and Vala had not thought to bring any from Atlantis or to ask Daniel for anything but his credit cards. Sam just nodded in understanding; she hadn't really thought they would have any.

She waved them on before her and handed her bags to them, as she started to look in her pockets and purse for enough change to pay the fare for the three of them. The people behind her started to get impatient when she took more than a few seconds to find the fare. They shifted and murmured among themselves about how people should make sure to have correct change before they got on a bus. A particularly loud young man, of whom there was never a shortage in New York, called out. "Hey lady, hurry it up, huh? I got places to be today!"

Sam told him 'sorry' and kept looking while Vala yelled back asking if his mother had taught him any manners at all.

A few moments later, just when Sam started to think they were going to have to get off the bus, she found enough change in her purse and paid their fare to the driver. With a sigh of relief and another 'sorry' to the people behind her, Sam moved farther down the bus to where Vala and Teyla were waiting. They looked around for seats but found that there weren't any three seats available together. The best they found were two empty and a third one occupied by a thirteen year old.

Vala went to stand by him and started to stare at him with a penetrating look. The young man ignored her for half a block but like a true New Yorker, he soon returned the look and asked her in a 'what are you looking at' tone, "What?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was good manners to cede your seat to a pregnant woman?" She asked in her best scolding tone.

He looked her up and down in a rather insolent manner and then told her, "You don't look pregnant to me."

"I'm not," she agreed. "But my friend here is." She said pointing at Sam. Sam looked at the kid, and with a sheepish smile, waved.

He looked Sam up and down in the same manner he had looked at Vala and said, "She doesn't look pregnant either."

"Well, she is," Vala insisted in a tone that said she had lost her patience. "Now get up so we can sit. My feet are killing me."

The kid looked up at her and finally got up saying, "Only because this is my stop." He then turned and with an impudent nod, got off the bus.

"Finally," Vala said, as she took a seat. She looked on as Sam and Teyla also sat and when she saw their faces, asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Sam answered with a small grin. "I just can't believe you did that."

"Well, we wanted the seats didn't we?" Vala said, with a wave of her hand, dismissing the matter.

While Teyla and Sam discussed the public transit system, Vala looked around the bus. Her gaze landed on a girl that was probably sixteen and who was dressed all in black and who had various piercings in her face.

The girl noticed her gaze and with hostility asked, "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing," Vala answered and she couldn't help but add, "Do you know that that hair color does not go with your complexion? You would look much better as a brunette; the black makes you look washed out."

"Vala!" Sam cried out when she heard Vala. "Shush." She ordered.

But Vala ignored the order just as she was ignoring the girl's glare. "What?" She asked in a surprised tone. "I'm just telling her the truth. Black is not her color – at all. She should really use some color in her clothing too. Dark blues or violets would really bring out her eyes. And she should really get rid of those boots. I mean really, those boots belong in the field – if you don't have to wear them why would you? And all those earrings? Honey, really," Vala continued with her fashion advice, despite Sam's repeated attempts to quiet her and the girl's increasing annoyance. "They should only be worn on the ears. But if you absolutely have to have them somewhere else, then you should choose one area and wear it there. Not all over your face; you have a lovely face, why would you want to change it like that?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Fortunately, Sam saw that they'd arrived at their stop and pulled Vala up. "This is us. Come on." Vala allowed herself to be pulled but before she got off, she turned to the girl and told her, "You really should think about changing your looks. It would do wonders for your love life!"

When they were once more on the street, Sam and Teyla looked at Vala and shook their heads, as Vala asked, "What?"

Sam shook her head and said, "Nothing. Come on. Hopefully we'll find something here." And they entered their fifth store. Twenty minutes later, Sam was in front of the mirror wearing _the_ dress. "This is it," she announced to the other two.

"Are you sure, Sam?" Vala asked, wearing a not-so convinced face.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sam said firmly. "Why? Don't you like it?" She asked, looking at Vala in the mirror's reflection before going back to study the dress; it was simple, romantic and perfect for her.

"No, it's lovely." Vala assured her, as their eyes met in the mirror. "It's just . . . Well, don't you want something more . . . I don't know. Just something more. It's a lovely dress but is it enough for your wedding?" Vala asked; she sincerely wanted her friend to have the best wedding possible.

"Yes, it is." Sam answered, sure of herself. "Vala, this is a vow renewal ceremony at the lake. It's not the wedding of the year; not that I'd want that anyway. This dress is perfect for the quiet, simple and intimate ceremony that Jack and I want."

"Well, if you're sure?" Vala asked and Sam answered, "I am."

"Ok, then we'll take it." Vala said decisively, as Teyla said, "It is a beautiful dress and you will be a beautiful bride, Samantha."

"Thank you, Teyla," Sam said with a smile, and went and changed. Twenty-five minutes later, they had bought the dress, as well as the bridesmaid dresses for Sam's ceremony, and they were once again walking into the next store.

Half an hour later, it was Vala's turn to say, "This is it," as she modeled the dress in front of the mirror.

Teyla and Sam smiled and agreed with Vala. The dress was by no means traditional but it was sexy without being vulgar, elegant without being staid and it fit her perfectly. "It is you," Sam agreed with a grin, as she met Vala's eye in the mirror. Vala grinned back and started to give a turn when she grew dizzy. "Oh," she said, as she put a hand to her head and stumbled to a chair.

Sam saw that she'd gone very pale and hurried to help her get to a chair. "Vala, are you ok?"

"Yeah," Vala answered, as she sat down and leaned forward, "just got dizzy there for a moment. Wow. I'll be fine in a minute."

Sam leaned back on her heels and studied the face of her friend, "Vala, are you sure you're ok?" She wanted to know.

"Yes, sure, why?" Vala asked, as she thanked the attendant that brought her a glass a water.

"Because you seem a bit out of sorts," Sam said. "You seemed to tire faster than normal and I noticed that you felt sick about half an hour before we had lunch and yet when we got to the deli you ate more than Teyla and me, and if I'm not mistaken this is not the first time you've gotten dizzy today, is it?"

"No," Vala admitted, as she finished the glass of water and brought it to her knee. "But I'm sure it's nothing, really." She tried to argue. "I'm sure I just need more rest."

"Vala," Sam said slowly. "When was your last period?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure; a couple of months, maybe? I'm not at all regular." She paused and then looked at Sam intently, as a possible reason for all the symptoms she'd been feeling finally occurred to her. "Sam, you don't think that I am . . .?"

"Yes, Vala. I think it is very possible that you're pregnant." Sam told her with a smile. Vala looked from Sam's smiling face to Teyla, who was also smiling, and for one of the few times in her life, Vala was speechless.


	10. This is a Good Thing

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I wish they were but they're not. I'm just writing for my amusement and make no money off of it.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the tardiness of this chapter but I've been busy writing my new crossover between SG1 and Bones. And well, the last two chapters only received four reviews per chapter, so . . . maybe if there were a few more reviews I could update faster. Bribe you say? That's such an ugly word, it's not a bribe. It's an . . . incentive. Yeah, an incentive; that's my story and I'm sticking to it :) Anyway, this is an all-gril chapter, hope you like it. -- same chapter, just betaed.

**Chapter 10: This is a Good Thing**

Forty minutes later, the three friends left the boutique after having bought Vala's wedding dress, which would be shipped to Sam's place, after some minor alterations were completed. They had also been able to buy Sam and Teyla's bridesmaids' dresses; the attendant had recommended a model that complemented Vala's gown and both Sam and Teyla had liked it and, since all three were tired of trying on dresses, and Vala had seemed ok with it, they had ordered them and those too would be shipped to Sam's.

Vala had been unusually quiet since Sam had shared her suspicions, so much so that Sam and Teyla had been sharing worried looks. Sam knew what it was to be taken by surprise by such news, and given Vala's history she could imagine how much worse the shock must be. "Honey, are you ok?" She finally asked Vala, as they were leaving the dress shop.

"I . . ." Vala began before shaking her head and half-smiled. "I have to know, Sam, one way or another I have to know. And I don't want to wait until I can get to the SGC or worse Atlantis."

Sam nodded and said, "Let's go find a drug store." She put her arm around Vala's shoulders and tugged her down the street. For the first time that day, Teyla walked on the side and Vala in the middle, as the other two women tried and offered her what comfort they could. Teyla didn't understand how a trip to a drug store would help the situation but guessed Sam knew what she was doing.

They next drug store was one street over and they soon found themselves in front of a case full of pregnancy tests. Teyla shook her head, as she saw the varied selection and once again marveled at the advances that the people from Earth took for granted every day. Sam was busy picking up and reading the back of every brand available while Vala picked up random boxes based on their colorful covers – who said marketing didn't work?

"Which one should we take?" Vala asked, after she put down one box and picked up another.

"Hum," Sam answered, as she picked up a box she had already put down. "I think we should take these three. That way we'll have a way to compare," Sam proposed, ever the scientist.

"Ok," Vala said with a shrug; she had no vested interest in any one test and if Sam thought three were best - then three they'd take.

They paid for the three tests and left the store. They found a nice café a few doors down and they went in and sat down. They ordered drinks and when the waitress left, Sam said, "Go on. We'll wait here."

Vala hesitated and then asked, "Could you come with me, please?" She hated to appear so vulnerable but the news had really shaken her.

Sam looked at Teyla who nodded her head, "Go on; I'll stay and guard our purchases." When Sam still hesitated, she added, "I'll be fine."

Sam finally nodded and followed Vala to the lady's room. Teyla watched them go. After they'd entered the restroom, she turned her gaze and observed the café. That was first time she had been alone all day and as much as she had enjoyed the company of the other two women, she decided to take those few moments alone to stop, take a deep breath and simply be in the moment without any distractions or the pressure of having to be someplace else soon.

The quiet moment alone didn't last long, however, as her two friends were back at the table in less than five minutes. "That did not take long," she observed. She hadn't known what to expect but she had rather thought that it would take longer to find out whether one was expecting.

Just as Sam and Vala sat down, the waitress appeared with their order and they waited until she left before responding. "Yes," Sam said after taking a refreshing sip of her mango juice. "It seems Vala is much too restless to be able to wait in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry," Vala said after she too had taken a drink of her cold coffee drink. "But I just could not stay in there right now." She didn't ordinarily have such a strong reaction to small spaces, even if she didn't like them, but today was not an ordinary day.

"That's ok," Sam soothed, as Vala brought her left hand from where it had been below the table with a paper towel bundle.

Vala took a shaky deep breath and asked, "Is it time yet?" She looked at Sam while she checked her watch.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded as she looked up into Vala's eyes. Vala took another unsteady breath and looked down at the bundle she held in her hand. A few moments later, she thrust the bundle in Sam's direction. "You look, I can't."

Sam looked down at the bundle for a few moments and then she pulled it towards her by the edge of the paper towel. She then gingerly pulled out the three sticks bottom end first. She didn't need to pull them too far as the window with the results came into view fairly quick.

She studied the results for another moment and then with a big smile looked up at Vala and said, "Congratulations. You're going to have a baby."

Vala stared at Sam for what seemed countless minutes, though in reality was only a few seconds before she asked in a reedy voice, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sam said firmly, nodding her head for added emphasis. "They're all positive. I read the instructions very carefully, there's no doubt."

"Oh," Vala exclaimed while studying the sticks that were still laying by Sam.

Teyla looked from Vala to Sam and then back at Vala before saying softly, "Congratulations, Vala. I'm very happy for you."

Vala nodded and said 'thank you' but it was obvious by her voice that her thoughts were elsewhere.

When a few minutes passed without Vala saying anything, Sam ventured to ask, "Vala, are you ok?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, as she took another sip of her drink. "I hadn't expected this – hadn't even thought it was a possibility."

Sam nodded and offered, "It's ok to be surprised and even a little scared, you know. I certainly was."

"You were?" Vala asked, seeming to come out of her preoccupation and turned and look at Sam very surprised.

"Sure," Sam nodded, as she sat back on her chair and put both her hands around her glass and started to turn it around and play with the condensation left behind by the cold liquid. "I must have sat in my car for at least twenty minutes trying to take the news in. And we were trying – had been trying for months, actually. Still, the news took me completely by surprise and I couldn't find my balance for the longest time." She took another sip and smile, as she remembered those frantic minutes.

Vala looked to be concentrating intently on what she was hearing and Teyla looked similarly interested. "What happened next?" Teyla asked.

"Well," Sam responded, as she put the glass back down. "After a while of just sitting there, looking like I had just discovered that the moon was made of cheese, it finally started to dawned on me that not only was I pregnant but I was pregnant with Jack's baby. I was going to have the child of the love of my life and when that thought penetrated the fog that had invaded my brain, I found that I could think again and that I was in fact, quite deliriously happy about it."

Teyla nodded; perfectly understanding and Vala looked thoughtful.

Sam hesitated for a minute and then decided to go for it, "Vala, I know that you're last experience with this wasn't really joyful. And I can see where that would have left you pretty gun-shy about it; but you're carrying Daniel's baby now. It is an entirely different matter. This is a good thing, I promise." She assured the other woman, as she reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Do you think Daniel will be happy about it?" Vala asked Sam.

Sam sat back and thought about it before letting herself smile fully, as she imagined her often absent-minded friend being a father. "Oh, yes. I think he'll very happy. He might react as stunned as you at the beginning but soon he'll be every bit as thrilled as Jack was when I told him. Daniel loves you, Vala and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. I don't know if he's thought about kids yet," She added with a shrug. "But I do know that it won't take him long to get used to the idea if he hasn't considered it already."

Vala nodded her head slowly, as she brought her drink to her lips. Suddenly, she stopped with the drink halfway to her mouth; she looked at it for a few seconds and, as she put it back down, she declared, "I'm pregnant." Teyla and Sam nodded, amused. "I shouldn't be drinking caffeinated drinks, should I?" she asked.

"It's not really recommended, no." Sam agreed, as she watched, amused, at Vala pushing the glass further away from her and called the waitress back.

"I'll have what Sam's having," she told the waitress with a wave towards Sam and her drink. The waitress nodded with a smile, having heard some of the conversation, and left.

"Oh, no!" Vala exclaimed, sounding horrified, as the waitress walked away.

"What?" Teyla asked looking around to see if she found whatever had alarmed Vala.

"What is it?" Sam asked, also looking around.

"My dress!!" She cried out, looking truly worried. "My beautiful wedding dress. I won't fit into it!! Sam we have to go back and . . ." She started to get up but Sam stopped her.

"Sit down," Sam ordered, as she pulled the other woman down. "And calm down."

"But my dress. . ." she started to argue. "I won't fit in it."

"Vala, lets think about this, ok." Sam said in a soothing tone. "First, do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Um," Vala said, as she took on a thoughtful face. "I'm not sure. Let me think." She took a minute and then said slowly. "I guess maybe about three weeks. No more than five."

"Ok," Sam said, as she nodded. "That's not very far along. Now, when are you thinking of having the wedding?"

Vala looked at her with wide grin as she realized, "we haven't even set a date."

"I know," Sam said calmly. "I just realized it. So when do you think you'd want to have it?"

"Soon," Vala promptly answered. "Do you think Daniel would have a problem with us having it very soon?"

Sam snorted and had to grab a napkin to stop from spraying the table and the other two. "Please," She managed when she calmed down. "He wanted you guys to run off to Las Vegas. I think he'd be happy if you wanted to have the wedding soon."

"Yes, you're right." Vala nodded smiling. "So, how soon do you think we can have it?"

"Well," Sam said, as she sat forward and leaned her elbows on the table and started to think out loud. "We already have the dresses and the venue – those are usually the hardest to lock down. So, that's good. And Teyla has said that her people would be happy to help." Though it was a statement, Sam's voice went a little high at the end making it more a question as she looked towards the Athosian woman.

Teyla nodded and said, "We would be more than happy to help."

"That probably means that we could accomplish very much quite quickly," it again ended as a question and Teyla quickly nodded in agreement. "Good, ok then. That leaves us with food, music, invitations, the cake, photos/video, officiate." She paused a moment and said. "Let's take this one thing a time. Before anything we need to finalize the wedding list. We need to know how many guests there'll be so that we can order the invitations – you already know what kind you want, right?" She asked, as the night before they'd gone through at least a dozen websites and Vala had seemed to fall in love with a particular model.

Vala nodded and Sam said, "Good, then as soon as we finish the list, we can order them."

Vala agreed and said, "We can finish that tonight, can't we?"

Sam nodded slowly and said, "Well, if we sit down Daniel and Jack and the guys for a couple of hours tonight, yeah, I'm sure we can finish tonight. Then we need to find a caterer and set a menu. I know of a couple in Colorado Springs; we can go to their website to see what they offer and call them to set everything up. If we need to, we could also beam over there for an afternoon."

Vala nodded, as Teyla looked at Sam with something like awe at the speed in which the other woman seemed to be planning the wedding. "I also know a great baker in DC. I'm sure she'd be happy to do the cake and I know she needs a two week notice. As for music," she turned to Teyla and asked, "Atlantis has a database of songs, right?"

Teyla nodded, "Yes, every month the SGC sends us a data stream with the latest releases." Teyla knew all about it because every month for a few hours, John did nothing but go through all the new songs, seeing which he liked and which he didn't. Those evenings had turned out to be 'quality time' that both looked forward to all month.

"Good, then maybe," she turned back to Vala, "you can go over the list when you get back and arrange a playlist that can be piped through the PA system." Vala agreed and got a gleam in her eye at the prospect of spending hours listening to music and it being for a good cause.

Sam smiled, as if she had read the other woman's mind and continued, "Ok, as for the photos and video, I'm sure a few airmen would be happy to do them. And there's a chaplain in Atlantis, right?" She asked and both women nodded. "Ok, so that's taken care of. Hum," she took a minute to think things through and finally said, "Ok, well depending on what the caterers tell us, I think we can have the wedding in a month. We might have to pay a little extra but I think it can be done."

Vala looked satisfied with that time table and asked something, "You'll take the cake with you?"

"Well," Sam answered. "I thought that we could have Davis take it, actually. I was planning on going over to Atlantis a week before to help you with the last minute details, it you want me there, that is."

"If I want . . .?" Vala asked, as she smiled hugely. "Of course, I'd love for you to be there, you know. I just thought you'd have to stay here and work."

Sam waved that away. "I have enough leave that I'm sure I can take the week off, don't worry about it. Besides, I'd really like to be there and Jack really wants to go back." She added with a smile.

"Thank you," Vala said sincerely, as she reached out and touched Sam's hand and reached for Teyla's. "It means a lot that you will be there."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Sam assured her as Teyla nodded.

Vala smiled mistily and sniffled a bit, "Darn hormones," she complained and all three laughed. "Ok," she said afterwards. "All those plans sound great but what about my dress?"

"Well," Sam said, as she put down her glass and wondered when she had become the wise woman of the group. "Why don't we stop back there and talk to the assistant. You could come back in two weeks for another fitting and if it needs any altering, I can take it with me. I don't think you'll be showing early but in two weeks we'll have a good idea of how fast you're growing."

"Good, Ok," Vala said, as she relaxed for the first time since she'd seen the stick had turned blue.

"Now, how do you guys think I should tell him?" She asked with a huge grin.


	11. Darling, I Need to Tell You Something

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **nope, not mine.

**A/N: **Ok, so finally a new chapter. And Vala finally tells Daniel. I'm sorry it's taken so long but between the lack of reviews, the fact that there were no more eps and my addiction to Bones (which includes writing the crossover stories with SG1), I just had no inspiration for this story. But I don't like leaving things unfinished, so I buckled down and started writing the last few chapters again. I have the next two chapters written and am working on the last two; so don't worry, there shouldn't be more than a few days between posting this time. As you can see this is an extra long chapter, actually, most of the remaining chapters are pretty long. I hope it was worth the wait; please let me know what you think!! Oh, and I want to thank Puppet for her help!!

**Chapter 11: Darling, I Need to tell You Something**

"So," Jack said, as they materialized in the cabin that evening. "Did you gals find everything you needed? Cause I don't think I'll be doing that again any time soon."

"Oh, what's the matter?" Vala asked, as she flopped down onto the couch, shopping bags in hand. "Is the big, strapping General tired after a bit of walking? I think someone's been behind a desk for too long if half a day of walking and shopping tires him so much."

"A bit of walking?" Jack asked, incredulous. "Do you know how much we had to walk to get to Macy's? We walked for almost an hour before we got there!!"

"Why didn't you take the subway?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not sure," Jack shrugged, as he walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

"You're not sure?" Daniel asked, as he sat down next to Vala. "We didn't take the subway," he told the girls, "because he was sure that the store was just around the corner and he didn't want to stop and ask for directions!"

"Typical male," Sam muttered, as she walked towards the bedrooms, shaking her head.

"Anyone want a beer?" Jack asked from the kitchen's doorway.

"I'll take one," Daniel raised his hand.

"Me too," said Mitchell from his spot on one of the easy chairs.

"I will take an orange juice, O'Neill," Teal'c said, with a tilt of his head.

"Girls?" Jack asked looking at the three women after nodding his understanding of the men's orders.

"I would like a glass of water, please," Teyla said coming back from dropping her purchases in her bedroom.

"I'd like a glass of apple juice," Sam said, as she came to stand by Jack. "I'll help you get them," she told Jack before turning to Vala. "Vala, would you like anything?"

"No," Vala answered, with a small shake of her head. "Thank you; I'm good."

Sam gave Vala a knowing nod and turned to walk into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Daniel," Vala said, turning to look at Daniel. "I feel like taking a little walk. Come with me?"

"Uh," Daniel said, as he turned his head and smiled at Vala. "Right now, Vala? I'm kind of tired right now. And I'd like that beer. . ."

"Please, Daniel," Vala said, getting up and pulling his hand. "I really want to take a walk."

"Ok," Daniel said slowly, as he allowed himself to be pulled up. "If you're sure."

"Yes," Vala said, leading him towards the door. "Come on."

Daniel looked at John, Mitchell and Teal'c with wide eyes when he passed them. They looked back at him with blank expressions. Vala turned to look at Teyla when she reached the door and Teyla looked back with an encouraging expression.

Once outside, Daniel put his hands in his pockets and Vala threaded her arm through one of his. The, in an unspoken agreement, started walking towards the lake. They followed the shoreline for a few minutes in silence.

"So," Daniel said, turning his head to look at her. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yes," Vala said with a smile. "It was fun; New York is a great place. And I found a lot of beautiful clothes," she then fell silent, as she realized that she wouldn't be able to enjoy them for long. "Let's sit," she proposed a few moments later and moved to a spot closer to the lake. She sat down and pulled her legs up, hugging them close to her body.

"Sure," Daniel said, sitting down next to her. He propped his arms on his raised knees and turned to look at her. "Ok, out with it."

"Out with what?" she asked, innocently and wide-eyed.

"Vala," he said, slowly and patiently. "I know you and I know something's going on. Can you please tell me what it is?"

"Daniel," Vala started to say and then trailed off, not knowing how to start. She turned her head to look at the lake again and sighed deeply. Daniel waited in silence for some moments to see if she would continue. When she didn't, he tried again – uncomfortably reminded of trying to get answers from her the day before.

"Vala," he said again. "Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?" he asked, suddenly worried that that might be what was bothering her.

"No!" she answered immediately and firmly. "Of course, I'm not. There's nothing I want more than to marry you."

"Good," he nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, then. What is it?"

"I really don't know how it happened, Daniel," she finally said. "I swear I didn't plan it. But sometimes these things happen, you know? There's no rhyme or reason to them." She continued speaking very fast and confusing him even more. "Maybe it's fate; I'm not sure I believe in your God, but maybe it's part of His plan. Or maybe it's just an accident. I don't know how but it's happened. And now, I don't know how you're going to react – heck, I wasn't sure how to react myself! But I've had some time to think and I think it's a good thing. I just hope you do too," she paused and looked at him expectantly. "Well?" she asked when he just looked at her with a bewildered expression, not saying anything. "What do you think?"

"I have no idea what to think," he said, shaking his head slowly, "because I have no idea what you're talking about! Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Vala sighed deeply and, thinking back to what she'd said, realized that she hadn't said what she needed to say. She took a moment to calm herself and then, taking a deep breath, turned to look in the eye.

"Daniel," she told him, "I'm pregnant."

Silence. Whatever reaction Vala had anticipated from Daniel, complete and utter silence hadn't been it. It took a lot to silence Dr. Daniel Jackson; Vala knew that for a fact as she'd spent the last three years making a study of exactly what would render him silent. She hadn't found anything else that worked as quickly or as completely as this.

"Daniel?" she asked and he blinked once, twice. He had the most dumbfounded expression she had ever seen on his face; if the circumstances hadn't been so important, Vala would have found his reaction highly amusing.

"I'm sorry?" he said in a faint voice. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant," she repeated, slowly, as if speaking to someone that wasn't very bright. "As in with child, expecting, eating for two, bun in the oven," by now, she was starting to enjoy herself.

"Yes, Vala," Daniel said, cutting off her list of clichés. "I know what pregnant means. Are you sure?" he asked, still sounding out of it.

"Yes," Vala said simply. "I felt a little dizzy this morning,"

"Are you ok?" Daniel interrupted to ask her, sounding very concerned.

"Yes," she reassured him with a gentle smile, touched that despite the shock he was worried about her health. "It was just a dizzy spell, but since I'd also felt nauseous and had been very tired, Sam thought that it might be more than indigestion. I didn't want to wait until we got back to SGC or worse Atlantis, so I bought one of those over the counter tests. It was positive."

"Are those very reliable?" Daniel asked.

"Well," Vala admitted with a grin, "I took three different ones and they were all positive. So, I'm pretty certain they're accurate. I mean, they all can't be wrong, can they?"

"I guess not," Daniel said slowly. "So, you . . . we're having a baby?" he asked, his eyes moving from her face to her stomach and starting to glint with joy as the reality of the baby began to sink in.

"Yes, we are," Vala nodded, as a huge grin started to creep across her face at Daniel's reaction.

"WooHoo," Daniel yelled, as he jumped to his feet in celebration. "We're having a baby!!" He screamed to the heavens, as he pumped his fists in the air.

"I guess this means you're happy, then?" Vala asked, laughing at his antics and feeling relieved at his positive reaction.

"Yes, of course," Daniel said, as he turned around and dropped down next to her. "I'm very happy. How about you?" He asked; as the exuberance of the moment passed, he remembered the last time she'd gone through this and it occurred to him that she might not be as pleased about it as he was. "Are you ok? How do you feel about it?"

"I'm happy, too," Vala said, firmly.

"Are you sure?" Daniel pressed. "I know that last time wasn't . . ."

"No," Vala said, shaking her head and placing two of her fingers against his lips. "This is completely different, Daniel. I know that. When I was carrying Adria, I didn't even know how I'd gotten pregnant. This time, it's _your _baby I'm carrying. That makes all the difference. I know it's sudden and we were not planning on it but I'm very happy about it."

"Good," he nodded with a big smile. "I'm glad, because I'm very happy too." He leaned in and gently kissed her. After awhile, the two separated and Daniel said, "We should go in and tell the others, shouldn't we?"

"Well," Vala answered, as she let him pull her to her feet. "Sam and Teyla already know."

"Yes," Daniel nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I understand that but the guys don't know and I'd like to tell them."

"Yeah," Vala agreed, as they started to walk back. "Me too; I'm sure they'll be happy for us. Sam and Teyla were very happy."

"I bet," he grinned. "Hey, both you and Sam are pregnant at the same time!"

"Yes, we know," Vala happily replied. "It'll be better if we didn't live so far apart but still, it's nice to know someone else who's going through the same thing. And if we have one of each, they could grow up and marry each other!"

"That's a long way off," Daniel said, in an uncertain tone. The thought of any child of his involved in a romantic relationship with Jack's child was . . . weird, to say the least.

"Oh, we know," Vala said airily. "It's just fun to speculate."

"If you say so," he said. "Do you have a preference?" he asked, curious. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Vala said firmly; after Adria, Vala wanted this pregnancy to be completely different. "Sam's sure she'll have a girl," she added.

"I didn't know she'd had the test to determine the sex of the baby yet," Daniel commented.

"Oh, she hasn't," she replied. "She's just convinced it'll be a girl."

"She is?" he asked, surprised; Sam was not one to make assertions without solid facts to back them.

"Yep," Vala answered with a nod.

"Ha," Daniel said. "Ok, that's kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Not really," she told him. "It's a pregnant women's intuition; a lot of times, mothers bond with the baby before they're born and can tell what sex they are."

"Okay," he said, drawing out the word. They walked the rest of the way talking and making plans for the baby. When they walked back into the cabin, they were both wearing big grins and had an air of excitement about them that was impossible to miss.

"What's going on, guys?" Jack asked, as he turned his head to look at them from where he was sitting on the couch next to Sam.

Daniel and Vala, who were holding hands, walked further into the living room. Daniel cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Guys," he said in the same tone of voice he used when he went into lecture mode, "Vala and I have some wonderful news to impart . . ."

"We're going to have a baby!!" Vala said, speaking over Daniel's proclamation. She was too excited to wait for Daniel to get around to it.

Sam and Teyla jumped to their feet and hurried over to the couple. The guys, on the other hand, were completely stunned and didn't move at all.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Sam said and hugged Daniel and Vala. "I told you he'd be happy," Sam told Vala when she pulled back from the hug; from Daniel's ear to ear grin it was obvious how happy he was.

"I know," Vala nodded with a grin. "You were right." Sam nodded and stepped aside to let Teyla give her congratulations to the happy couple.

"Well, Danny-boy," Jack said as he stood up and walked towards them, "Can't say I'm not surprised but I'm very happy for you – both of you." Jack slapped Daniel on the back and shook his hand before turning to Vala. "Congratulations, Vala," he said and gave her a light hug. "I'm sure you and Daniel will be wonderful parents."

"Thank you, Jack," Vala said as they stepped back.

"So," Jack commenting, turning to look at Sam, "you knew about this?"

"We just figured it out this morning," Sam said with a shrug. "Are you guys going to say anything?" she asked Mitchell, John and Teal'c, who had yet to move. "Or just sit there with your mouths open?"

Teal'c was the first one to react. He gave a nod in Sam's direction before he stood up and walked up to Daniel and Vala.

"Daniel Jackson, Vala MalDoran," he said as he came to a stop in front of them. "Allow me to offer my felicitations on this most auspicious news."

"Thank you, Teal'c" Daniel said, returning the handshake.

"Thank you, Muscle," Vala grinned and hugged him enthusiastically. "You're going to teach this little one everything you know, right?"

"It will be my pleasure, Vala MalDoran," Teal'c agreed with a very slight tilt to his mouth, the closest he ever got to a smile.

"Well, Princess," Mitchell, who had finally stood up, said and pulled her into a hug. "I guess this means you're really turning into Suzie homemaker, huh?"

"I can still take you on, Mitchell," Vala said with a grin, stepping back from the hug.

"I don't doubt it," Mitchell agreed. He turned to Daniel and offered his hand. "Congratulations, Jackson; I'm very happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Mitchell," Daniel grinned. He then turned to received John's congratulations.

The following minutes were spent in celebration as the team realized that there were not one but two babies on the way. When Jack excused himself to go bring out some beverages, Daniel followed him into the kitchen.

"Jack," he said as he helped Jack with the drinks, "do you think Vala and I can go back to the SGC tomorrow?"

"You want to go back?" Jack asked, sounding surprised, as he turned to look at Daniel. "I thought you guys were staying for Sam's and I vows renewal ceremony this Saturday?"

"We are," Daniel reassured him. "I would just really like Dr. Lam to take a look at Vala, just to make sure everything is ok. With her physiology being so different, I just want to make sure that there's nothing wrong."

"Sure," Jack nodded, turning back to the drinks. "Not a problem. The Daedalus is still in orbit. I'll have them beam you over tomorrow morning – at around 9?"

"Yes, that'll be fine," Daniel said, sighing. "Thank you."

"No problem," Jack said again. "You know I'm happy to help - especially with something as important as this."

"I know," Daniel agreed as they finished getting the drinks ready before they went back out to join the celebration.

--

"Hey, guys," Sam said the following morning when Daniel and Vala were beamed back from the SGC. "How did it go?" She asked as she put the CDs she was checking to the side and gave them her undivided attention.

"Well," Vala said as she plopped down next to Sam. "Dr. Lam said everything's just peachy. I'm about five weeks along."

"Really?" Sam asked, interested. "I'm almost seven weeks along. We're only a couple of weeks apart."

"Yep," Vala nodded happily. "We might give birth at the same time."

"Only if you're early and I'm late," Sam said, doubtfully. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll want to almost two weeks late."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter," Vala waved that away. "We'll still be able to share a lot of things."

"Yes, we will," Sam agreed with a bemused smile. She turned to Daniel and asked, "did Dr. Lam say anything else?"

"Nothing much," Daniel shrugged, hands in his pockets and leaning on the couch, "she gave us the same vitamins you're taking – you know, the special batch that takes into consideration the naquidah in your blood." Sam nodded her understanding and Daniel went on. "She also said that limiting Gate travel might be a good idea since we don't know the effect it can have on a fetus."

"Pssh," Vala waved that away too. "I've known a lot of women who have been pregnant and traveled through the Gate regularly. They never had any problem."

"So you've said," Daniel replied, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Repeatedly."

Sam turned her head to hide her grin and Vala scrunched her nose at Daniel. Daniel sighed deeply and went on.

"Despite that not very scientific endorsement," he said, "there's no denying that you have a unique physiology. Even if Gate travel doesn't affect pregnant human women that have not been possessed by a Goa'uld, and that is still a huge if since we don't have any data one way or the other, that is no guarantee that it won't affect _you_."

"He's right," Sam told Vala with a small nod. "There aren't many human women out that have been host to a Goa'uld and even less that have been pregnant. We don't know what the effect of Gate travel will be. Heck, we weren't even sure we could get pregnant. There's no way to know how the baby will react to the Naquadah in the Gate or to going through a wormhole. It might be prudent to limit exposure."

"Ok, ok," Vala gave in as she relaxed further into the couch. "You win. It's not like I travel through the Gate all the time now, you know?"

"So," Sam said brightly to avoid another argument, "anything else?"

"Not much," Vala answered with half a shrug. "Probably the same stuff she told you; don't over do it and rest when you're tired, watch your diet, no alcohol or caffeine, don't smoke. Nothing special."

"Where are Jack and the guys?" Daniel asked, looking around. The cabin was unusually silent and only Sam and Teyla were in the living room.

"They're outside," Sam tilted her head towards the door. "Jack's going through the garage, I'm not sure why. Mitchell and John are 'mowing' the lawn for Saturday's ceremony; but I think they're basically just seeing how can go faster. And, if I'm not mistaken," she added as she turned on the couch to look out the window, "Teal'c is playing referee – when he's not 'kelmoreening'."

"I'm going to go see what Jack's up to," Daniel said and with and with a squeeze to Vala's shoulder and a nod in Sam and Teyla's direction, he left.

"What are you guys up to?" Vala asked once they were alone.

"We're just going through the CDs we have here," she answered, holding up a few CDs. "I want to decide what music to use Saturday and Teyla is looking to see if she finds anything that the Atlantis database doesn't have."

"Nice," Vala nodded as she reached for some of the CDs and started to check them out too. "Have you decided on anything?"

"Yes," Sam answered, exchanging glances with Teyla. "I've narrowed it down and I've decided what song I want to walk down the aisle to but I can't decide what song I want for our first dance."

"Which one did you pick?" Vala asked, leaning forward in interest.

"This one," Sam gave her a CD player with the song already loaded and ready to hear and the lyrics. Vala took them and the next few minutes were spent in silence as Vala heard the song and Sam and Teyla continued to browse to the collection of CDs.

"Wow," Vala said when the song ended. "That's beautiful, Sam and very fitting for you guys."

"I thought so," Sam said with a small smile. "Now, I just have to figure out which song to pick for our first dance."

"I am sure you will find the perfect song, Samantha," Teyla repeated what she had told the other woman before Vala came back.

"I guess it'll just take a bit more time," Sam shrugged as she put down one CD and picked up another. "So," Sam added casually, looking at Vala, as she checked out the back of the new CD. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Vala replied innocently.

"Yes, you do," Sam argued. "Something's wrong; I know it and you know it. So, come on, give," she argued, making a gimme gesture with her hand.

"There's nothing wr. . .," Vala started to deny again but gave up with a sigh. "There's nothing wrong wrong; not really," she said with a shake of her head. "Doctor Lam really did give me a clean bill of health. Everything is perfect with baby and mom."

"That's good," Sam and Teyla nodded. "But then what's got you all worried?"

"Daniel asked me if I wanted to move back to Earth," Vala finally said as she played with some of the lyric books lying on the couch.

"He did?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yep," Vala nodded.

"Okay," Sam said, drawing out the word. "So, do you want to?"

"I'm not sure," Vala exclaimed, dropping the CDs she'd picked up and throwing herself backwards on the couch. "I mean, sure, it'd be really good to come back - especially now that I'm pregnant and you're pregnant. It'd be really nice to have someone I know and I trust and that is going through the same thing close by. And except for Muscles, most of our friends, our family really, is here – not to leave you out Teyla, but," she started to say as she turned to the Athosian woman.

"I understand, Vala," Teyla interrupted, putting her hand up. "I completely understand."

"Thanks," Vala smiled before turning back to look at Sam. "So, yes, on one hand I'd love to come back but on the other,"

"On the other," Sam finished for her, "the reasons you went to Atlantis are still there. And you don't want him to give up what is probably the post of his career and later on resent you for it."

"Exactly," Vala said with a grimace. "He's insisting that six months are more than enough and that he'll be happy to be back, that he misses you guys. But. . ."

"But you don't believe him," Sam once again finished for her.

"How can I be sure that this is what he really wants and not just what he thinks I want?" Vala asked, sounding truly perplexed.

"Well," Sam said as she shifted on the couch so that she was facing Vala, "I guess you just have to believe in him; believe that he knows what he wants. He knows that this is your lives – not just his or yours but both of yours and now your baby's. He loves you and wants both you and the baby to have what you need and want. Making decisions based on that is not wrong, you know."

"Maybe not," Vala said, not sounding convinced. "But he shouldn't make decisions that go against what he wants. He shouldn't have to sacrifice what he wants most just for us," she added, placing her hands on top of her stomach to indicate she was speaking for both her and the baby.

"Vala," Sam said gently, placing her hand on the other woman's knee. "What he wants most is for you and the baby to be healthy and happy. You can't take that choice away from him."

"Samantha is right," Teyla told Vala. "If he truly wants to do this, you should not stop him. Daniel is a very rational man; he does not strike me as one to make any decision without truly thinking it through."

"But he loves his job in Atlantis," Vala argued.

"He loves you more," was Sam's simple argument. "Do you remember when we finally beat the Ori and we were all deciding where to go from there?" Sam asked in a seemingly random change of subject after a few moments of thought.

"Sure," Vala nodded, somewhat confused as to where Sam was going with it.

"What you probably don't know," Sam went on as she settled back on the couch, "is that I was offered a leadership position in Atlantis."

"You were?" Vala asked, very surprised.

"You were?" Teyla asked at the same time. "What position?" She wanted to know.

"That's not important," Sam said, waving that away, "but it would have meant a promotion and a big step up for my career."

"You didn't take it, though," Teyla pointed out.

"No," Sam shook her head. "It was tempting but no, going to another galaxy was not part of my plan. Jack, however," she added, sighing, "had other ideas. When I came to see him for the weekend, I wanted to talk to him about it but he was going on and on about what a great opportunity it was and what a great time I'll have over there. He didn't even ask me if I wanted the post, he just assumed I'd accept and spent the whole weekend talking about nothing else. He'd had it all planned out – how either I'd come back to Earth or he'd go see me at Atlantis, how we could take our vacation at the same time and how it really wouldn't matter since we didn't even live in the same state anyway. Like living on different states was the same as living on different galaxies!"

"How did that make you feel?" Vala asked, curious as she shifted on the couch to face Sam.

"Confused," Sam answered. "Sad, a little angry but mostly confused. I mean, I was ready to move on with our marriage and there he was talking about me accepting a post that would mean we wouldn't see each other for months."

"What did you do?" Teyla wanted to know.

"I let him talk," Sam shrugged. "I was too confused at first to do anything but let him go on and on. By the end of the weekend though, I was more angry than confused and I finally let him have it. I told him that to me marriage meant actually living with or at least seeing my spouse more than twice a year and that I was ready to embark on the next phase of our lives together but if he wasn't, if he needed more space, then I'd gladly give him all the space he could want and that he could call me when he figured out if he was ready to be married. Then, I stormed out of the living and went to the bedroom to pack up, more than ready to go back to the mountain."

"What did he do?" Vala asked, completely entranced by the picture Sam was painting.

"Well," Sam began as she remembered that day . . .

_Flashback _

"_Sam," Jack called as he followed her into the bedroom mere seconds after her. "What was that all about?"_

"_What do you think it was all about?" she asked as she dropped her suitcase on top of the bed before going to the closed and taking her clothes out. _

"_I'm not sure," he admitted. "Why are you packing? You're not due to leave until tonight."_

"_I just thought you'd appreciate having more time to yourself," she told him, derisively. "Since that's all you seem to care about."_

"_Enough," he said firmly, snatching the pants and shirts she was carrying and dropping them on the bed. "Now," he told her as he grabbed her arms, "you're going to tell me what's going on."_

"_Let me go," she told him, glaring up at him. _

"_No," he shook his head and then sighed and added, "not until you tell me what brought this on. Come on, Sam," he asked softly, "tell me what's wrong?" _

"_Jack," she said and shook her head when she realized that he truly didn't know why she was so upset. "Do you really want me to take this assignment and go live in Atlantis?"_

"_It's a great opportunity, Sam," he answered seriously. "It'd do wonders for your career. . ."_

"_No," she interrupted. "Don't tell me what it can do for my career; tell me whether you want me to go live in Atlantis and whether us seeing each other every other month is what you really want. Is that really the kind of marriage you want? You living here and me over there?"_

"_It'll mean a promotion . . ."_

"_Jack!" she interrupted him again. "Tell me what you want."_

"_What I want doesn't matter, Sam," he told her sincerely. _

"_Of course it does," she disagreed vehemently. "This is our lives we're talking about Jack, not just mine – __**ours**__." _

"_But I don't want you to miss out on anything, Sam," he said with a small smile. "I want you to have everything you want."_

"_And do you really think taking this assignment and going to live in another galaxy where I'd barely see you is what I want?" she asked him._

"_But the promotion," he insisted. _

"_Forget the promotion!" she yelled, throwing her hands into the air and pulling away from him to pace the bedroom. "Forget my career; it's our lives I'm talking about. I'm ready to finally __**have**__ a life, Jack. For the past ten years, all I've worried about is my career. I put my life on hold because of my career and I'm tired of it." She took a deep breath and stopped in front of the window, looking out. _

"_Ok," she added a few moments later in a calmer voice as she turned to look at him, "so the planet needed me – needed us. We did what we had to do; we saved the planet and even the galaxy when we had to. But that's done; the Goa'uld, the replicators and even the Ori are now a thing of the past. There are no more galactic threats that need our attention. It's someone else's turn now, Jack. Let someone else put their lives on hold; I'm ready to move on." She paused and walked back towards him. "Don't you want to finally have a normal live? Or at least" she amended when he just looked at her with his eyebrows raised," as normal as it is possible for us to have?" _

"_Yes," Jack said, as he sighed. "Of course, I do. What I don't want is for you to have any regrets. Sam," he added, taking her hands and pulling her down to sit on the edge of the bed, "I've had my career and, despite my best efforts," he added with a smirk, "I've gone further than anyone would have predicted. I only want you to have the same – to take advantage of every opportunity and go as high as you can. I wouldn't want you to wake up someday ten years from now and wonder what happened, where did the promising career you had went?"_

"_Oh, Jack," she said, shaking her head. "I know you only want what's best for me – and I love you for that. But," she added, tightening her grip on his hands and keeping her eyes on his, "don't you see, that I want more out of life than just a great career? I want to enjoy my life, and yes," she nodded when he opened his mouth to interrupt, "I do enjoy my job. But I want more; I want to go home at the end of the day and have dinner and bitch about the day I had, I want to go to sleep and wake up every night with my husband and I want to have weekends and holidays off. I want to have kids before I'm too old to have or enjoy them. Jack, I want to have a life and a marriage and I think by now I've earned them – __**we've**__ earned them. _

"_I thought we finally had our chance when we beat the Goa'uld and the replicators but . . ."_

"_But I was promoted and then the Ori became a threat," Jack finished for her._

"_Yes," Sam nodded, sighing. "Jack, I don't regret anything of the past ten years, we did what we had to do," she repeated. "But I __**would**__ regret it if by following my career, I lost the chance to have a family. My career, no matter how high I go, won't keep me warm at night, won't hold me close when I'm sad or make me laugh when I'm depressed or laugh with me when I'm happy, it won't cried with me when I give birth or sit next to me to watch our grandchildren play. __**You**__ will because you love me," she told him, smiling softly._

"_Sam," he breathed. _

"_I'm not taking the assignment, Jack," Sam told him firmly. "In fact, I'm going to ask for a transfer to the Pentagon."_

"_Sam," Jack began but at the determined look in her eyes, he sighed and didn't bother to ask if she was sure. "Ok," he gave in. "Well, maybe it'd be a good idea if we started to look for a house in a nice neighborhood then."_

_Sam smiled and threw her arms around his neck. _

_End of Flashback_

"And that was that," Sam finished the story. "That afternoon, we started to look for a house big enough for kids."

"That is a great story, Sam," Teyla said, grinning.

"Yes, it is," Vala agreed. "But I'm not sure what," she began only to be interrupted by Sam.

"What the morale is?" she asked with a smile. "The morale is that you have to trust your partner; you have to trust him to know what he wants. It's not just his life anymore, Vala; it's yours and your child's too. If he wants to do something that's for your benefit, you have to let him. You have to trust he'll do what's right for all three of you. It's his right and you can't take it away. Besides, Daniel's a big boy," she added with a grin, "he knows what he wants."

Vala nodded and idly played with the CD she had in her hands, lost in thought. Sam knew she had given the other woman a lot to think about and returned to finding the right songs for the ceremony.


	12. I do, Always and Forever

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **No, they're not mine; if they were . . . well, let's just say that if they were, there'd be a whole lot more romance in it!!

**A/N: **First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to post this next chapter. I told everyone that it wouldn't take me long at all to post it since I had it written and though I didnt take as long as last time, I did take longer than I'd planned. I have an excuse, though, and it's a good one. My computer started acting up and I had to take it to get fix; I was without a computer for about a week and I almost went nuts. I couldn't write and I certainly couldn't post. And, though it's not a hundred percent ok yet, it's good enough for me to use her and hopefully I wont be so long without it ever again. So, that said, here's the next chapter and the first one dealing with the weddings. For those that dont like songs in your fics, I apologize beforehand, but seriously, sometimes hearing these songs and seeing what I planned for them was the only thing that kept me wanting to finish this fic. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!!

**Chapter 12**

**I do, Always and Forever**

Saturday dawned bright and clear; the birds were singing, a calm breeze was blowing and the sun was shining. And Sam slept in; she was finding it increasingly harder to wake up as early as she had for most of her adult life. But since she was on vacation and she was pregnant, she didn't see anything wrong in sleeping a few extra hours. Neither did Jack, who very quietly left their bedroom at the crack of dawn and then had everyone else silently marching out of the cabin under the penalty of death if they woke Sam up before she was ready.

When she finally made it not only out of the bedroom but also the bathroom, the cabin was eerily quiet.

"Jack," she called, as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. "Daniel," she called out when Jack didn't answer. "Teal'c, Vala. Anybody?" she said, as she walked into the living room. "Where's everyone?" she asked the air since there was no one else around to ask.

"Hey, you're finally up," Vala said, as she walked into the cabin. "How you feeling?" she asked, "You're looking a little green there."

"I'm fine," Sam answered, waving that away. "A little morning sickness but it's already going away. Where's everyone?"

"Oh, we're all outside," Vala answered, waving towards the door, "Getting everything ready for the ceremony. See," she said, pointing out the patio doors.

When Sam walked closer and looked out, she could indeed see that everyone was busy setting everything up; in fact, there were more people out there than there had been inside the night before.

"Vala," she began, curiously, "who are all those other people?"

"Oh, those," Vala said, coming to stand behind Sam, "they're from the SGC. Jack thought that we needed more help since the guest list ended up being a bit longer than originally planned."

That was true enough; while they had originally only intended to invite those closest to them, once Vala let it be known that they were having a new ceremony when she went to SGC for her check up, it had seemed that the only thing they could do was invite most of the mountain. To do otherwise would have hurt everyone's feelings as they all felt a certain investment in Jack and Sam's relationship.

"I thought everything was settled, though," Sam argued as she watched a number of airmen jump to do Jack's bidding.

"So did we," Vala agreed. "But this morning Jack realized that we wouldn't have enough chairs or tables for everyone."

"But we ordered enough," Sam protested.

"Apparently there was some sort of mistake," Vala explained with a shrug. "It seemed the amended order was never recorded. When they came in this morning, they only had the original order and because of an engagement party, they didn't have any more to bring."

"Well, that's a fine mess," Sam said with a frown.

"Exactly," Vala nodded. "But Jack, after he let the manager know what he thought of the store's filing system, decided to use his general powers for good and called in the troops. They've been here ever since."

"That sounds like Jack," Sam said, nodding. "There's nothing he likes more than to bash some heads together or to order people around," she added with a grin.

"Yes," Vala agreed, grinning. "He did seem to be enjoying himself."

"I bet," Sam smirked. "So, what needs to be done still?"

"Not much," Vala answered. "The boys have it all under control; besides, we're under orders to take it easy."

"So what have you been doing?" Sam asked as she turned and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I've been making sure that everything's done right," Vala answered airily as she followed the other woman.

"I thought Jack was in charge?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Oh, he is," Vala assured her. "But he can't be everywhere at once so I'm helping him supervise."

"And I'm sure you're doing a great job," Sam chuckled before stopping dead in the middle of the kitchen as she saw the number of boxes at the far end of it for the first time. "What's all this?"

"Oh, those are the drinks for the reception," Vala answered, waving at the boxes of alcoholic and soft drinks.

"But that's a lot," Sam protested as she walked to the stove to see whether the water was hot.

"Maybe," Vala shrugged, "but you know boys and their drinks." Sam smiled at the change of the saying as Vala continued, "and these boxes," pointing to a few boxes to the side, "contain the sound system."

"Sound system?" Sam asked, turning from the stove to look at the boxes. "Where did he get a sound system?"

"It turns out that one of the airmen," Vala answered as she got a bottle of water before pulling out a chair and sitting down, "has a friend that's a DJ and he's borrowed the equipment for the day."

"How did Jack know . . .?" Sam started to ask before shaking her head and turning back to fixing her tea, "You know I don't want to know." She put down her cup of tea and moved to get some crackers but the boxes were in her way. Just as she was reaching down to move one of the boxes; two airmen entered the cabin by the back door.

"Ma'am, please don't touch that!" one cried out as he hurried to Sam's side. "I'll get it."

"It's alright," Sam said, not moving and actually touching the box. "I can get it."

"I know, ma'am," the airman said as he took the box out of her hands. "But the general gave us explicit orders not to let you lift or carry anything heavier than flowers."

"So, please, ma'am," the second airman pleaded with her, "for our sake, let us carry them out."

"Yes, please," the first one repeated, as he stopped close to the door to look back at Sam, "it'll be our court martial if the general sees you carrying anything."

"I," Sam began and turned to look at Vala, who just shrugged, "Ok, sure. I won't lift or carry anything," she promised and the airmen breathed a sigh of relief before walking out. "What was that?" she asked Vala, who put her hands out and shrugged.

"Don't ask me," she answered. "Daniel got to Jack and he gave them the same orders when it comes to me. But," she added after taking a long sip of water, "it's kinda hot out and I don't really feel like moving anything anyway. So, why don't we let the prospective fathers spoil us, huh?"

"I guess that'd be ok," Sam mused as she sipped her tea. "I don't feel like doing any heavy lifting either. So, there's nothing for me to do?"

"Not much," Vala answered. "Just rest and get ready."

"I can do that," Sam said, smiling widely.

"Yup," Vala nodded. "And I can keep you company."

"That'd be nice," Sam nodded before asking, "So, you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked as she picked up a cracker.

"Nothing's wrong," Vala asked with a shrug.

"Aha," Sam said, "you want to try again?"

"Well," Vala started to say and then stopped when the airmen came into the cabin again. "Daniel and I had a talk last night," she said when they left again.

"And?" Sam asked when Vala stopped.

"I think we're moving back to Earth," Vala said.

"You're not happy about it?" Sam asked, leaning down on her seat.

"Well," Vala said, leaning her elbows on the table, "I do want to come back; I miss Earth and you guys but . . .," Vala shook her head. "I heard what you said the other day and you're right and I do trust him to know what he wants and to do what's right for all of us. But I can't help worrying a little bit, you know. I don't want him to regret anything."

"He won't," Sam assured her. "How could he when he'll have you and the baby – he'll be too busy to have regrets. Besides, take it from me, he's ready to have more in his life than just his work. He's ready to move on," she leaned forward and gripped Vala's hand. "Believe that and instead of worrying about it, enjoy it."

"You're right," Vala said after taking a deep breath. "I know you're right; I'm just being silly. Ok," she said, shaking her head. "Enough of that. Today's your wedding day and that makes it _your_ day. What do you want to do today?" she asked grinning.

"Well," Sam started to answer when Teyla came in after the airmen went out for the third time. "Teyla, how are you?"

"Sam," Teyla nodded. "I am very well. You?"

"I was a bit queasy," Sam answered, raising her teacup, "but the tea and crackers are helping. So, what have you been doing?"

"I have been helping with the flowers," Teyla answered and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "I placed the arrangements on the gazebo and the chairs and this is your bridal bouquet."

"Oh, it's beautiful," Sam said as she took it and ran her fingers lightly over the petals. "It's so much better than I thought."

"That's because Teyla here," Vala said with a small smile, "spruced it up a bit."

"Teyla," Sam said, bringing the bouquet close to her nose and taking a deep breath. "It's really beautiful. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Teyla said with a nod.

"So, what should we do until we have to get ready?" Vala asked, rubbing her hands and grinning.

As it was Sam's wedding day, even if it was a vow renewal ceremony, Vala had insisted that she spend the time until the ceremony relaxing and pampering her self. Sam had taken the suggestion with a grin and treated herself to a nice hot bubble bath for forty minutes. Afterwards, Vala had insisted that they needed to look their best so manicures, pedicures and facials were an absolute necessity and they had spent the next couple of hours going through every beauty regimen that could be done at home. Such complete indulgence of their feminine side was something of a rarity for Sam and an entirely new and novel experience for Teyla, who had been amazed at the number and variety of products Vala had presented them with, even if it was common place for Vala.

They had taken their time and luxuriated in the feeling that they had nothing to do but relax, have fun and do their best to look gorgeous.

"We should probably start getting dressed," Teyla said, looking at the clock.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "That's probably a good idea."

"Well," Vala said, as she stretched, "I'm almost done with your make up, Sam. And Teyla's and mine are already done . . . Teyla, why don't you go ahead and change, I'll go after you and then we'll help Sam." Teyla nodded, picked up her dress and walked into the bathroom.

"Do you think the guys are ready?" Sam asked, looking up at Vala. The three women had closeted themselves in the master bedroom for most of the day and exiled the men to the front of the house. Jack had been obliged to use the main bathroom and to change in Daniel's room.

"Yes," Vala nodded. "I heard them come and go a while ago. I think they're outside greeting the guests now."

"That's good," Sam said, sighing. "I can't believe how many people we ended up inviting."

"You have to face it, Sam," Vala told her with a grin, "everyone in the mountain is almost as invested in your relationship with Jack as you guys are. They understood about your first wedding ceremony but if you hadn't invited them to this . . ." she trailed off and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you would have had a mutiny on your hands."

"Mutinies occurred when the crew of a ship turned on their captain," Sam corrected but at Vala's raised eyebrows, she conceded, "but I get your point."

"Besides," Vala added, taking a step back to admire her handiwork, "you'll be glad they're all here later, when you have the pictures and the video of the day and can look back and remember that you shared it with everyone you love."

"That's true," Sam agreed. "So, how do I look?" She asked.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Vala told her, grinning. "Jack will want to take you away as soon as he sees you."

"You look very beautiful, Samantha," Teyla said, as she came out of the bathroom.

"Thank you," Sam told both friends. "Oh, Teyla," she said when she got a look at the Athosian, "that color really looks good on you." She was wearing a satin and chiffon spaghetti strap gown with an empire waist, A-Line skirt and handkerchief hemline in a deep rose color that contrasted nicely with the dark hue of her skin.

"Yup," Vala agreed, grinning. "You look very hot. Ok," she added, rubbing her hands, "it's my turn to dress. Hold on, I'll be right back," with that she grabbed her dress and walked into the bathroom to change.

Sam shook her head as she turned back to the mirror to examine her reflection once more. She had been a little concerned that Vala would exhibit her usual dramatic flair and go heavy on the make up, but the former space pirate had displayed unusual restraint and instead had use a light hand. She had emphasized Sam's good points while concealing the flaws and all in a very natural way.

"She really did a good job, didn't she?" Sam asked Teyla as she brought up a hand to lightly brush the crystals and small flower buds that were scattered throughout her hair in lieu of a veil.

"Yes, she did," Teyla agreed as she sat on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes.

"Well," Vala said as she came out of the bathroom, "how do I look?"

"Great," Sam said even as Teyla nodded, "that dark burgundy works much better on you."

"Yup," Vala nodded as she skimmed her hands down her hips. "I really like it. And the waistline hides the little kiddie in here," she added, patting her stomach. "Oh, shoot," she said a few moments later when she realized her shoes weren't in the room. "I forgot my shoes. Ok," she told them as she walked to the door, "I'll be right back; don't do anything until I'm back!"

"Where does she get the energy?" Sam asked, shaking her head and grinning. "I haven't done anything today and I really don't think I could run anywhere!"

"Well, to be fair," Teyla told her, "she only has spurts of energy and they do not last long."

"That's true," Sam agreed. "I hope she checks to be sure the guys are ready," Sam mused out loud as she got up and walked to where her dress was hanging. A few moments later, Vala rushed back in.

"They were right where I had left them," she said, waving the shoes around, "By my bed."

"That's good," Sam nodded as she saw Vala walk to the chair to put on her shoes. "Did you, by any chance, notice if the guys are ready?"

"Yup," Vala answered. "I saw Daniel for a minute; they're all ready. He also told me that Bra'tac just arrived."

"That's nice," Sam smiled. "It wouldn't be the same without him."

"Yeah," Vala nodded while Teyla looked a little perturbed.

"Won't it be seem a bit odd to the priest with so many aliens present?" she asked.

"Oh," Sam answered smiling, "Jack canceled the town's priest a couple of days ago when it became apparent most of the mountain was coming. We didn't think we should have people from town since there would be a lot of people beaming in today. He called the Academy priest instead; he has the necessary clearance and knows all about the Gate."

"That is good," Teyla replied.

"Ok," Vala said, standing up and rubbing her hands. "It's time to get you dressed!" With a chuckled, the two women helped Sam put on her wedding dress.

"Well," Vala said as she stood behind Sam and looked at their reflection in the stand alone mirror, "it is not what I would have chosen, but I got to agree – it is the perfect dress for you."

"Yes," Sam whispered as she smiled at her reflection. "It is." Her wedding gown was an informal one with a sweep train and stain spaghetti straps. It was two layered, the bottom one was done in matte duchess satin and the top layer was in soft flowing chiffon; the bodice was adorned with hand sewn sequins that went all the way to the back and the hemline was cascading from just below her knees all the way to the floor on the back. The flowing nature of the dress and the lack of a structured waistline disguised the baby bump.

"I think it's time for us to go out," Vala said as she noticed the time.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "We better get going." The three nodded and picking up their bouquets, they walked out of the room.

"General Hammond!" Sam called out when she saw the general standing in the living room. "How are you?"

"Samantha," he said, opening his arms. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, sir," she said as she walked up to them, while the other two walked by them and out the glass doors to the deck where they waited for Sam.

"I know that you have to go out there in a minute," he began, "but I just wanted to see you to tell you how proud I am of you. And I know your dad would have been just as proud too."

"Thank you," Sam whispered, blinking back some tears. The pregnancy had brought her emotions closer to the surface than ever. "That means a lot, coming from you."

"He ever only wanted you to be happy, you know," he told her, grasping her hands.

"I know," Sam nodded.

"He'd be very happy to know that you and Jack finally got your act together," he said.

"Well," Sam corrected with a small smile. "We 'got our act together' awhile ago – but do you really think dad would have been happy about it?"

"Yes," he answered. "He knew how you both felt and he knew Jack would do anything to take care of you. I don't know that he thought anyone was worthy of you but he thought that Jack got as close as it was possible to get."

"Dad did like Jack," Sam agreed. "And he respected him when he didn't respect that many people."

"Well," Hammond said as he stepped back. "I better go outside now. They're waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir," she repeated before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

Hammond nodded and walked out. With a small smile, Sam waited until the general was outside and seated before walking out to the deck herself. She paused for a moment and took in the sight that greeted her. The backyard had been completely transformed into two beautiful but distinct areas; it was the perfect setting for a fairy tale wedding.

The reception area was ready and waiting for the guests while the ceremony area was full of guests. Though there were a few civilians and some aliens, most of the guests were military and they were all (including the groom, who had never looked better) wearing their dress blues, complete with swords. The result was a spectacular view of white and blue with a few dots of color here and there.

"You ready?" Vala asked breaking Sam out of her reverie. When Sam nodded, Vala caught the eye of the airman manning the sound system and he started the music. "Here we go," she said with a wink at Sam and with a nod, she and Teyla started down the steps and toward the aisle.

Sam waited until Vala and Teyla had reached the end of the aisle and the song she'd selected started to play before she started down the steps.

As the songs of the Faith Hill song started to play, she took her first step down as she reflected on how the song spoke of her relationship with Jack.

_We said we'd walk together  
Baby come what may_

Though they'd had never really discussed it, almost from the moment they met, they'd been unable to leave each other behind.

_  
Back from the twilight  
Should we lose our way  
As we were walking  
A hand should slip free  
I'll wait for you  
Should I fall behind wait for me  
_As she stepped onto the red carpet that ran down the aisle, she remembered all those moments when neither one had been able to leave the other one behind: _the hundred days Jack had spent trapped in Edora and the sleepless nights she spent to bring him back; the time the bracelet had failed and she'd been trapped on the wrong side of the force field but he wouldn't leave without her; the weeks he spent trapped on that moon with Harry while she and the rest of SG1 looked for answers; the time she'd been abducted by Adrian Conrad and Jack had teamed up with Harry to find her. _And the other countless times they hadn't left each other behind.

_  
Swore we'd travel together  
Darlin' side by side  
We'd help each other  
Stay in stride  
Each lover steps on  
So differently  
So I'll wait for you  
Should I fall behind wait for me_

She'd broken their unspoken agreement when she'd accepted Pete. For a time, she'd lost her faith and, tired of waiting, she'd thought she could find what she needed somewhere else. She'd been wrong but if one good thing came out of the whole debacle, it was the realization that there was no one else that could take Jack's place in her life – no one else that could mean the same thing to her. When she broke her engagement to Pete, she'd done it knowing that she would wait for Jack – no matter how long the wait, she'd wait for him because no one else would do. He was more than worth it.

_Everyone dreams of  
A love lasting and true  
You and I know what this world can do  
So let's make ourselves be  
That the other may see  
And I'll wait for you  
Should I fall behind wait for me_

They had the kind of love everyone dreams of and she almost threw it away. And while he also looked elsewhere, she couldn't blame him as she had been the first one to leave the other one behind. She should have known better; she knew that there was nothing guaranteed in life and that one should grab happiness with both hands when one had the chance. Pete had been a mistake on a variety of levels – the worst of them was that he had never really known her, not like Jack had.

_There's a beautiful river  
In the valley ahead  
There need be no drought  
Soon we will wed  
Should we lose each other  
In the shadow of the evening dreams  
Oh, I'll wait for you  
Should I fall behind wait for me  
Darlin' I'll wait for you  
Should I fall behind wait for me_

Despite all the setbacks, however, there they were – surrounded by their friends and family, renewing their vows on their one year anniversary and expecting their first child. No matter what the future might bring, they could and would face it together. And if for any reason, life made them walk separately for a while, they knew that the other would still be there waiting for the time they could be together again.

_Wait for me  
If I should fall behind wait for me  
Wait for me_

When she finally reached the end of the aisle, the last three lines of the song were playing. Looking deep into his eyes, she reached out and took Jack's hand. Holding hands and maintaining eye contact, they listened to the last lines of the song. When it ended, there was absolute silence as everyone recognized the beauty of the moment.


	13. Razon de mi ser Reason for my Being

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing but the plot belongs to me. I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** I am soooooo sorry about the delay in posting. This chapter had been written for quite a while but computer problems (I was without one for I guess close to three weeks) and then adding a bit more to it and getting that part beta delayed posting. But here it is at long last. Next chapter has been started and now that I finally got this Enterprise one shot that musie was determined I write out of the way, I can concentrate on writing the last few chapters of this story. Next chapter will be D/V and we'll visit Atlantis. I know what I want but if you guys have any requests, feel free to let me know. Also, for those of you that have read Long Overdue and are waiting for the update, it's coming. The new season has resparked my interest in the show and the story. I have to think about it a bit, but I'll work on it as soon as this story is done - unless, musie gets inspired before that. Thanks for all your lovely reviews; they really mean a lot to me and inspire me to hurry up with the next chapters.

**Chapter 13: Razon de mi ser/ Reason for my Being  
**

The silence was broken by the priest saying, "Dearly beloved," as he began the ceremony. Less than half an hour later, the priest said, "Jack and Sam have written their own vows."

Sam turned to look at Jack and after taking a deep breath, she started, "Jack, it's been a long road that's brought us here. And it's had more than its share of twists and turns. Some wonderful and some not so wonderful – actually," she added thoughtfully and had Jack grinning, "some were down right horrible. And most were unexpected but we faced them all together; from the moment we met, we've faced everything together and that's how it should be. There's no one in the world I know better than I know you and no one that knows me better than you – and I _know_ there's no one else I'd want to face the future with. You've always been there whenever I needed you and I know you always will. I can't tell you how much I regret that I, even for one moment, lost faith in us. But I know it won't happen again because you are the love of my life and there's nothing I want more than to spend all my tomorrows standing by your side. I respected the officer you were before I met you; I respected the man you were shortly after meeting you and I fell in love with you the moment you pushed me through the wormhole. And there's been no going back since. It took us a long time to get here but I don't regret a moment of it, because every step we took led us here – and here is more than worth the wait. I promise to do everything in my power to always be here and to wait for you if you can't."

When she finished her vows, she had a misty smile on her face, which was reflected on Jack's face. When the priest prompted him by calling his name, he had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Samantha," he said on a whisper that strengthened as he went on, "You changed my life the moment you stepped into it – all spit and shine and military discipline. I didn't really like scientists and I'd never had a woman on my team before. You had two strikes against you going in and yet, somehow, before I knew it, you became my right arm and I no longer knew what my life would be like without you in it. And I had no desire to find out. Somehow, we found our way through all the pitfalls along the way. We've been to hell and back, literally but now here we are, more than ten years later, and though I still haven't much use for scientists," he confessed, with a grin, and everyone laughed, "You're the center of my universe. We're a family now and we always will be. I know we can get through anything as long as we're together. I'll move heaven and earth to make sure we always are. Nothing has been able to separate us and nothing ever will – that is my promise to you."

When Jack finished his vows, there was complete silence once again; the only things that could be heard were a few sniffles. A few moments later, after the couple exchanged their 'I do's', the priest declared, "by the power vested in me, I now pronounced you man and wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride."

With a smirk, Jack stepped closer to Sam and dipped her into a kiss to the applause, hoots and laughter of their assembled friends and family.

After righting Sam, the happy couple grinned at each other and, as one, turned to face their friends and family. They were showered with rose petals as soon as they started to walk down the aisle. When they reached the end, Sam was surprised to find two lines of honor guards standing opposite each other.

When the senior usher, who happened to be Mitchell, called out, "Ladies and Gentleman it is my honor to present to you General and Colonel Jack and Sam O'Neill," Sam turned to look at Jack for a few seconds before they both took one step closer to the solemn Airmen. Mitchell then called, "draw swords," and, as one, every member of the honor guard raised their swords with the right hand and with the cutting edges facing up. The sun glinted off all the raised swords as they formed the traditional 'arch of steel'.

Sam and Jack entered the arch, kissed and walked through. As soon as they stepped away from it, the last swordsman gave Sam a gentle swat to her backside. She supposed she should have been surprised but as soon as she'd seen the honor guard formation, she'd known Jack had planned the traditional military rite as a way to honor her. And if Jack had planned it, then the swat to her backside was a given. She glared at him briefly, before giving the effort up and, grinning, they both turned to salute the honor guard, who then sheathed their swords and returned them to the carry position.

As the members of the honor guard broke formation, Jack and Sam walked towards the area designated as the dance floor, where they were to hold the receiving line. Though, it hadn't been a very large wedding, it was quite a bit bigger than they had originally planned and the length of the receiving line meant they'd be there for some time.

Along with the wedding party, Vala and Teyla were Sam's Maid of Honor and bridesmaid respectively, and Daniel and Teal'c had stood up for Jack, they greeted old friends who had made the trip with the sole purpose of seeing them exchange vows and some of them came a long way. The first to offer their congratulations were John and Mitchell both of whom had been ushers and had participated in the arch of swords ceremony. As they walked away, the rest of the guests moved up.

"Bra'tac!" Jack said, grinning as he shook hands with the Jaffa master. "How are you, you old coot? I'm glad you made it."

"I am well, O'Neill," Bra'tac said, with a small smile. "Colonel Ca . . .O'Neill, it is a pleasure to see you and to be present at your union ceremony. I am honored to be here."

"We are honored you could make it," Sam said, smiling. "It wouldn't have been the same without you." With a small head incline, Bra'tac moved away and the next person in line moved up.

"Cassie!" Sam exclaimed, pulling the younger girl in for a hug. "There you are!" she said as she pulled away. "Why didn't you come while I was getting ready? I'd have loved to talk to you before the ceremony."

"You were busy getting ready," Cassie explained with a grin. "Plus, I was making sure Jack was calm and didn't try to run away," she added with a wink in Jack's direction.

"Run away?" Jack repeated in mock anger as he too pulled the young girl towards him and hugged her to his side. "I'll have you know nothing could have taken me away."

Cassie and Sam laughed before Cassie turned once more to Sam, "Seriously, I knew Vala and Teyla had everything under control and I wanted to spend some time with the guys. But we'll talk later, I promise."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Sam said with a grin before Cassie walked away.

"Colonel Davis," Jack said, shaking the younger man's hand while Sam smiled and greeted him by his first name. "We're so glad you could make it," she said.

"Thor, buddy!!" Jack called out as the Asgard Supreme Commander walked up to congratulate the happy couple. "How in the world did you hear about the ceremony?"

"Vala Mal Doran sent me a message," was Thor's answer, "Informing me that you would be renewing your vows. I was not sure what that meant, but after researching it, I decided that I would like to be here to share the occasion."

"Thank you, Thor," Sam said, smiling. "We owe Vala for letting you know."

"Hank," Jack shook the other general's hand. "Thanks for coming and for giving most everyone at the mountain the day off."

"Lyta," Sam greeted the Nox woman, "it's been so long since we've seen you."

"Rya'c," Jack grinned as Teal'c's son and daughter in law walked up, "Kar'yn, we're so glad you could make it."

"Ishta," Sam smiled at the Jaffa woman, "it's so good to see you. And don't worry; Teal'c will be able to join you as soon as this is done. He'll be yours for the rest of the day then."

"Jonas," both Sam and Jack said at the same time, as the Kelownan walked up to offer his congratulations. "We're so happy you could make it," Sam said, hugging the former member of SG1.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Jack told him, sincerely as they shook hands and shared a one arm hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," he told them, smiling. "After all, this is what we've all been waiting for and which you robbed us of the first time around."

"You know you'd have been invited to that ceremony too," Sam told him with a slight grimace, "if time had not been of the essence then."

"I know," he nodded. "I'm just happy I could be here for this ceremony and that I received a personal invitation from both of you," he told them before moving away. Jonas had been one of the few people Jack and Sam had personally invited to the ceremony; everyone else had either invited themselves or been asked by Vala or Daniel. Both Jack and Sam had felt, however, that as a former member of SG1, Jonas deserved to hear about the ceremony from them.

"George," Jack beamed as he shook hands with his former CO. "I wasn't sure you'd make it."

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Jack," General Hammond assured him. "Not for the world," he repeated as he leaned in to kiss Sam on the cheek. "I missed the first one, there was no way I'd miss this one."

"We're sorry you couldn't be there the first time, General," Sam started to apologize but Hammond cut her off.

"No need to apologize, Sam," he told her. "I understand; I'm just happy I could be here this time."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, smiling as the retired general moved away.

"Walter, Siler," Jack greeted the two airmen. "How the heck are you?"

"We're very happy you're here," Sam told them, accepting their congratulations.

"Yep," Jack agreed, "it wouldn't be complete without you two."

After they greeted all their guests, Jack led Sam to their dinner table. "Well," he said, "that took longer than I thought it'd take."

"Yes," Sam nodded. "The guest list did get a little out of control," she granted. "But," she added, "Vala's right. I am glad they're all here. A smaller ceremony would have been nice but it is good to see everyone and to share this day with them."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "It is." When they arrived at their table, Jack pulled out her chair and made sure she was seated before taking his own seat. Shortly after they were all seated, the first course was served by a few airmen.

As he had with the priest, Jack had cancelled the service part of the caterer contract when it became clear the guest list would include aliens and that most of them would arrive via Asgard beam. There really was no need to give the townspeople any more reason to speculate about the odd General O'Neill.

The problem of who would serve the food had been solved as easily as the problem of who would do the heavy lifting. He wasn't a two star general for nothing, after all. And there'd been more than a few airmen willing to volunteer. Not only did everyone like and respect Sam and Jack but volunteering had likely been the only way they'd had to attend the wedding. That had seemed preferable to another boring duty shift or day off – and it wasn't all because of the gossip they were bound to get, either.

Dinner was a lighthearted event with everyone enjoying the fine food and each other's company. More than one guest stopped by Jack and Sam's table to once more tell them how happy they were to be there. The fact that neither Sam nor Vala were drinking any alcoholic beverages soon had most of the party abuzz with the speculation that one or both were pregnant. Their hope to keep the news to themselves seemed less and less likely as the party continued.

Daniel's toast only added fuel to the fire when the two women very noticeably raised their champagne glasses but drank only from their water glasses. Oblivious to the rumors that were already circulating and how they'd increased afterwards, Daniel rose after dinner was done to carry out the second most important task he had as best man: the toast to the bride and groom.

"Can I have your attention, please," he called out, clicking his glass with a knife. When everyone quieted, he said, "As best man, it is both my duty and privilege to give the first toast to Jack and Sam," he then turned to face the couple and raised his glass a few inches.

"I have known Jack for almost a dozen years now; I met him when he was a surly, arrogant, stubborn, close-minded, hard-headed, impossible to talk to. . ."

"You better stop now, Danny-boy," Jack interrupted with a fake frown, "or all these compliments will go to my head." The smiles and giggles that had begun with Daniel's list erupted into laughter at Jack's interruption.

Grinning at Jack, Daniel continued, "Suffice it to say, he was not the most approachable of men then. I met Sam a year after meeting Jack and in her I found the sister I never had. She was smart, honest, tough, innocent, curious. . ."

"Sure," Jack grumbled, "of _his sister, _he only has good things to say." Everyone burst out laughing again. Daniel and Jack were always good for a few laughs.

"I've known them both for more than a decade now," Daniel went on more seriously when the laughter died down. "We've gone through more dangerous situations than most people can dream of and we've seen more amazing things than we could describe – and through it all, the one constant was the two of them and their dedication to the team and, most of all, to each other. And now more than a decade later, here we are. He's still a surly, arrogant, stubborn . . ."

"Daniel," Jack growled in warning, making everyone laugh once more.

"But he has mellowed some," Daniel admitted with a grin. "He's much more approachable now and he's still as honest, loyal and kind as ever," he added seriously. "And Sam's even smarter if not quite as innocent and just as curious, tough, honest and loyal as the day I met her. They're the best friends any one could ask for and they're my family." After a few seconds pause, when he met both of their eyes, he said, "I've known them separately and I've known them together. Separately, they're capable of incredible things, but together, they're unstoppable. And I have to admit, I like them better together – even if they can get too lovey dovey sometimes," he added to the chuckles of everyone. "To Jack and Sam," he finished, raising his glass higher and said, "to your continued happiness and for finally having the wedding we've all been waiting for."

"To Jack and Sam," everyone chanted amidst applause and laughter. After the laughter died down, Vala stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Since I'm the maid of honor," she began as she looked around the room with a big grin, "I believe I should also say a few words." She paused a few seconds to look down at Jack and Sam before starting, "I may not have known them as long as Daniel has but I like to think that the last few years have given me a little insight into what makes them tick. Besides, I know a few things about Sam that Daniel has no idea even exists, though I'm sure Jack knows," she added with a leer making Sam blush and laugh even as she said, "Vala!" in reprimand.

When the laughter died down once more, Vala continued, "Seriously though, I haven't had many friends in my life – not real friends that without you knowing how become your family. And women friends were . . . well, nonexistent basically. And when I met Sam, I wasn't sure I'd even like her. She seemed to be everything I wasn't. How could I like someone that was so innately good? How could _she_ like _me_? But she surprised me and I soon found out that she wasn't the goody twoshoes everyone thought. She's become my closest friend and while I wasn't around to experience the eight year long courtship/torture she and Jack put you through, I've heard enough about it to be very glad I came in when the torture part of the program was done," she paused as everyone laughed. "I haven't known them apart," she continued. "To me, Sam and Jack are a package deal. I can't imagine them not being together and completely in love with each other. As corny and cliché as it might be, sorry, Jack," she said on an aside to the beaming groom, "they complete each other and bring out the best in each other – they also bring out the worst in each other but I think that's what makes them fun and not completely boring," she added with a grin and everyone laughed once more.

"I might not have known them as long as Daniel," she repeated. "And I can't really say if they've changed much or not but I do know how much they love each other and how devoted they are to each other and their relationship. It really doesn't take a genius to figure it out; a blind man could see it. It has been a pleasure getting them to know them and it is an honor to share this special day with them." She raised her glass higher and concluded, "To Sam and Jack, may they always love each other as much as they do today and may their lives together be as fun as they can make it."

"Well, Spacemonkey," Jack said after Vala had sat down and everyone had quieted down, making Daniel grimace at the nickname. "That was quite a toast. You know, how many languages, and all you could come up with was insults?" he asked with a fake frown, making Daniel grin and he shrugged as everyone else chuckled. "Despite that, however, it was a very nice speech," Jack added with a small smile. "And you're not that bad yourself, just so you know," when the chuckles that statement induced died down, he turned to Vala, "And Vala, what can I say? That was an inspired toast and so uniquely you. Thank you, for being here today and for bringing out Sam's . . . less angelic qualities," Vala beamed and nodded as everyone else laughed and Sam blushed once more. "Sam and I do want to thank you and everyone else here," he said, looking around the dining area when the laughter died down, "for being here today. We were sorry that you couldn't be there with us last year but, well, that's just how things had to be. We're very glad that you all made the time to share this special day with us. Thank you," he said once more before sitting down.

Everyone nodded and the party resumed once again. Shortly thereafter the cake was brought out. It was a beautiful and simple champagne colored four tier cake, half of every tier was draped with an eatable ribbon. The top tier was topped with a number of rose colored roses (a mixture of the color of Teyla and Vala's gowns); the base of every tier was wrapped with pearl like dots which stopped where the ribbon began. Where the two ends of the ribbon met another bunch of roses sat.

After the cake was sat down in the middle of the dancing floor, Sam and Jack walked over to it and used Jack's sword to cut it. When they went to feed each other a piece of the cake, Sam, who knew her husband, anticipated him and crushed the piece of cake she was holding onto his face. Though it meant just a little icing on his mouth and chin, everyone laughed at the surprised and dumbfounded look on his face. Sam chuckled and leaned in for a kiss as she whispered, "sorry, dear. But I got to it first."

Jack looked at her with the same astounded expression for a few moments before he too chuckled and hugged her close. A few moments later, the cake was wheeled back to the kitchen where it'd be cut down to pass to the guests later on. As soon as it cleared the dance floor, the airman in charge of the sound system started to play the song Jack had chosen for their first dance.

"Come on, Sam," he said, gently pulling her into his arms. "Let's dance." Smiling softly, Sam went into his arms and they started swaying to the music. As the song was in Spanish, Jack started to translate it for her.

_Para mí, eres más_/ To me, you are more

_que esa sonrisa_/ than that smile

_que suave acaricia mis penas/ _that softly caresses my sorrows

_que sabe a poemas/ _that tastes like poems

_Para mí, eres más_/ To me, you are more

_que esas promesas/ _than those promises

_escritas en sábanas viejas/_ written on old sheets

_cuando fuimos uno/ _when we were one

Jack pulled back a bit and placed his hand along her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes before continuing to quietly translate the song.

_Nuestra piel embriagada de triunfo/ _Our skin drunk on triumph

_se enredan en trenzas mi cuerpo y el tuyo/_ entangled in braids, your body and mine

_Y esta adicción que consume mi vida/ _And this addiction that consumes my life

_tu beso es un vicio, tu aroma intoxica/ _your kiss is a craving, your aroma intoxicates

_de noche alucino/ _at night, I hallucinate

_tu rostro divino/ _your divine face

_gracias por ser, la razón de mi ser/ _thanks for being, the reason of my being

_Para mí, eres más/ _To me, you are more

_que un ramo de suerte/ _than a bouquet of luck

_que sólo con verte me siento/_ than just with seeing you, I feel

_soñando despierto/ _I'm dreaming while awake

_Nuestra piel embriagada de triunfo/ _Our skin drunk on triumph

_se enredan en trenzas mi cuerpo y el tuyo/ _entangled in braids, your body and mine

_Y esta adicción que consume mi vida/ _And this addiction that consumes my life

_tu beso es un vicio, tu aroma intoxica/_ your kiss is a craving, your aroma intoxicates

_de noche alucino/ _at night, I hallucinate

_tu rostro divino/ _your divine face

_gracias por ser, la razón de mi ser/ _thanks for being, the reason of my being

_Y en un baile de almas desnudas/ _And in a dance of nude souls

_Alientos ardientes/ _scorching breaths

_palabras mudas/ _mute words

As the chorus started to play once more, Jack laid his forehead on hers and tenderly sang it in Spanish.

_Y esta adicción que consume mi vida/ _And this addiction that consumes my life

_tu beso es un vicio, tu aroma intoxica/ _your kiss is a craving, your aroma intoxicates

_de noche alucino/ _at night, I hallucinate

_tu rostro divino/ _your divine face

_gracias por ser, la razón de mi ser/ _thanks for being, the reason of my being.

When the song drew to a close, they pulled away a little to once more stare into each other's eyes. The sun was low on the horizon and was illuminating everything with a soft, golden glow as he leaned in for one final kiss. The guests were treated to a spectacular sight as Jack and Sam kissed against the backdrop of the sun setting behind the lake and the trees surrounding it. It was a sight the guests would never forget and one which Vala luckily captured on film. It would become Jack and Sam's favorite wedding photo.

* * *


	14. Atlantis, Here We Are

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **No, they don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them.

**A/N: **Sorry about the long delay; I really have no excuse this time. But it is another long chapter, so I hope it makes up for the delay. I'm working on the following chapter as we speak, and hopefully it'll be out soon. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed!!

**Chapter 14: Atlantis, Here We Are  
**

"Yes, Vala," Sam answered for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I already picked up your dress and it's all set for the trip to Atlantis. And yes," the blonde USAF Colonel continued before her friend could ask, "it is still beautiful and I'm sure it'll fit you; the seamstress was more than happy to let it out a few inches to accommodate for the couple of weeks until the wedding. Relax, everything's under control." Sam added, as she leaned back on her seat.

The two friends were taking advantage of the regular communications between Atlantis and the SGC to catch up on wedding news. One of the privileges of not only being married to the general in charge of everything Gate related, but also being a member of the famous SG1, was the ability to have real time chats with friends in other galaxies when the situation was dire enough. And a Vala Mal Doran freaking out due to her upcoming wedding was a dire enough situation in anyone's book; so, when said freaking out bride had requested to be connected to her friend, no one had said anything but 'yes, ma'am' and had immediately contacted the Colonel, who was in her Alexandria home.

"I'm sorry, Samantha," the former space pirate said with a tired smile. "I know that you've taken care of everything with your usual efficiency it's just that," she trailed off and shrugged.

"It's just that the wedding's in a little over a week and you're sort of freaking out," Sam finished for her.

"Yeah," Vala agreed with a nod and a smile that seemed a little more real. "I guess I have been freaking out a little but hey, let's look at the bright side: when I asked to speak with you I didn't hear anything about you not being on the mountain."

"I guess being a bit of a bridezilla has its good points," Sam agreed with a chuckle. "But seriously, don't worry. I'll be there tomorrow to help you with all the last minute details that are probably driving you crazy."

"Thank you," Vala said fervently. "It'll sure help having you around. You know, I don't remember you turning into a bridezilla before your wedding."

"That's because the first time, I eloped," Sam explained. "So, no planning needed at all. And the second time, you guys did most of the planning. I only had to make a couple of phone calls, give my opinion and that was it. Plus, the whole thing was planned in under a week – not much time to freak out and plan the thing."

"There is that," Vala agreed. "I'm just glad you're coming out tomorrow. I'm sure you'll whip everyone into shape."

"If that's what's needed," she said, chuckling. "But isn't Teyla helping you? I'm sure she's great at whipping anyone into shape."

"Oh, she is," Vala nodded. "She definitely is helping me and good at whipping people into shape. But she's also busy with her team and with her people. She can't be around as much as she'd like. Though, with the wedding being only a week away now, the focus around here is turning more to that than work."

"I'm sure the head of Homeworld Security would love hearing that," Sam commented with a grin, making Vala chuckle a little.

"Speaking of him," Vala said. "Is he ok with you coming through the Gate and then staying a week?"

"Yes," Sam answered firmly. "We don't know what effect, if any, Gate travel will have on our pregnancies but we agree that one time will probably have no effect at all. Especially since you've been through a few times and nothing's wrong with you."

"That's true," Vala agreed.

"Going via ship would take too long and since there's no way we're missing yours and Daniel's wedding . . ." she trailed off with a shrug. "Besides, we're coming back on the Daedalus so I'll only really be through once."

"About that," Vala said, leaning forward in interest, "how did you manage to get not one but four weeks leave?" She knew how difficult it was to get time off at the SGC, and though Sam was no longer at the SGC she still worked for the program.

"Oh, I didn't get four weeks off," Sam said. "There are a few upgrades we've been meaning to install on the Daedalus but the timing has never been right before. General O'Neill agreed with me that three weeks aboard it as it comes back from Atlantis will be the perfect time to finally install those upgrades."

"I'm sure he did," Vala said, after she stopped laughing. It was good to finally see her laughing and smiling for real again. "What about him? I can't imagine he'll be happy going through the Gate after the wedding and waiting three weeks until you get home. Not now that you're pregnant."

"Well," Sam drew out the word as she played with a lose thread on one of the cushions and smiled slyly into the camera. "It just so happens that Colonel Caldwell has more than a month's leave coming his way and he'll be taking it right after your wedding by coming home via the Stargate. And since that means that the Daedalus will be in need of a commander for the trip home . . ." Sam once again trailed off and let Vala come to the right conclusion by herself.

"You mean _Jack_ will be in command of the Daedalus?" Vala asked incredulous. When Sam nodded, Vala burst out laughing again. "Wow, how did he manage _that_?"

"He is the man in charge after all," was the simple answer.

"Yes, he is," Vala agreed, still grinning from ear to ear. "How come he's never done this before? I'm sure he must have wanted to."

"Oh, yeah," Sam nodded in emphasis. "He's wanted to for years. But at first he wasn't 'the man' so he couldn't arrange it and then when he was, he was too busy. But now that the galaxy, at least the Milky Way galaxy, seems to be more or less at peace, he decided it was the perfect time. Besides, like you said, there's no way he'd go back to Earth while I took three weeks to get back – not now. He just decided to kill two birds with one stone."

"Sounds like Jack," Vala commented. "I'm sure the crew will love having the top man as their commanding officer for the trip."

"Yeah, well," Sam said, laughing. "It'll be an interesting trip for all involved, that's for sure. The crew might never be the same again!"

"Caldwell will have a hell of a time getting his crew in shape again afterwards!" Vala agreed laughing.

"Are you guys okay with coming back to Earth on the Daedalus two days after the wedding?" Sam asked as she shifted forward to pick up her water bottle.

"Sure," Vala answered, with a shrug. "We'll have the wedding night and the next day to ourselves; and we'll have two weeks off once we reach Earth. That's more than you guys had," she added with a small smile at Sam.

"We'd already had our honeymoon," Sam replied. "And we did have a couple of days to ourselves once the guests and you guys left - which I never did thank you for."

"Oh, no thanks needed," Vala said, waving that off. "No way we were we going to stay after the ceremony!! God knows what you guys were up to – it could have scarred us for life!!" The two shared a laugh at that before Sam asked.

"So, did you guys finally decide where you're going for your honeymoon?"

"Yes," Vala nodded. "We're going to Hawaii for one week and to Peru for another."

"Peru?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yes, apparently there are quite a few pre-Colombian civilizations there." Vala explained. "Daniel's taking me to a few of the sites."

"You're going to spend your honeymoon on an archeological dig?" Sam asked, disbelievingly.

"No, not really," Vala shook her head. "We're just going to see some of the ruins; apparently they're all over the place. Tourism is big down there."

"You're not going to go off to look for some of the most out of the way, right? You'll stick to the more known ones? I mean, you are pregnant, Vala," Sam said, sounding a bit nervous. "I don't think it's a good idea to have a very active honeymoon."

"Samantha," Vala drawled out with a smirk, "my honeymoon will be active whether we go to Peru or Hawaii!!" When Sam blushed, Vala burst out laughing. "But don't worry, Sam," she added when she calmed down. "We won't be doing anything that will jeopardize the baby. And we'll be going there the first week, so I'll have the second week to relax in Hawaii."

"I'm glad you guys will be careful," Sam commented. "Though, I still wouldn't have thought that you'd agree to spend even one week in Peru. I didn't think archeology was really your thing."

"It's Daniel's honeymoon too," Vala said with a shrug. "I figured he should have a say on where we're going. Besides, this sounds very interesting. Apparently, most of the off worlds we've visited had been populated with descendants of Earth's ancient cultures but Daniel says that he has never found one planet that has any influences from the Pre-Colombian cultures of Peru – and there were more than one. You guys found remnants of Goa'uld and Ancient artifacts in Central America but nothing from or in South America. He wants to go back and see if he can find any evidence of Ancient influence that someone else might have missed. If he doesn't, those might be the only cultures that developed on Earth without any 'alien' influence."

"That does sound interesting," Sam mused as she thought that she really shouldn't be surprised about Vala's interest in the subject; she was a very curious person that seemed to need to always keep her mind occupied.

"Yes," Vala agreed. "Daniel's been doing research on it for a few months now – whenever he has spare time or he's stuck on something else and needs to take a break," neither one said anything about the fact that those didn't really sound like breaks. "It'll be interesting finding out one way or another. And hey, we also have those three weeks aboard the Daedalus. Since there's not much that can be done on a ship, I'll have an extra three weeks of honeymooning. I'll just act like we're on aboard a cruise ship but we never want to leave our cabin!!"

Sam laughed out loud and they spent the remaining few minutes going over everything that Sam needed to do before she left the following day. After one more reassurance that everything was taken care of and nothing would go wrong, the two friends finally said good bye. Sam got up and went to make sure she had packed up everything she needed and that she had talked with everyone and given them their instructions and Vala went back to driving everyone in Atlantis nuts with her checking and double-checking. Everyone was more than looking forward to the arrival of Colonel Carter, thinking that maybe she could keep their bridezilla somewhat calm.

The following day, and exactly one week before her wedding day, Vala was standing in the Gate room ten minutes before Sam was due to arrive.

"Vala," Teyla said as she walked up next to the former space pirate. "Are you not a little early?"

"Yes," Vala shrugged. "I guess I am. But I couldn't stay in my room looking at sitting charts anymore."

"I understand," Teyla said with a small smile. "Staring at those charts would have driven me out of my quarters too."

"Yeah," Vala said. "What are you doing here?" she asked, turning to look at her friend. "I thought you had some training exercise?"

"We did," Teyla nodded. "But John ended it early so that we might be here to greet the General and Colonel. He did not want to chance being late."

"He's still afraid of Jack, isn't he?" Vala asked with a grin.

"A little bit," Teyla answered with a grin of her own. "I think he is a very nice, charming and kind man but I think John only sees the man that could get him sent back to Antarctica."

"Oh, that'll never happen," Vala waved that away. "I happened to know for a fact that Jack likes John and has a lot of respect for him."

"Maybe you could tell him that," Teyla suggested and Vala chuckled.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" she asked, with an evil glint in her eyes and Teyla just shook her head. Before long, the two friends were back to talking about the wedding. Vala was too worried about it to go more than a few minutes without talking about it even when she walked away from the preparation and swore she was done talking about it – perhaps especially when she did that.

"You're here to greet Jack too, huh?" Daniel asked John a few minutes later when he walked up to the Colonel who had been standing by the steps talking to Ronon.

"Well, as the military commander of the city, I have to be here, don't I?" John asked, fiddling with his jacket.

"Relax, John," Daniel said with a smile. "It's just Jack; it's not that big deal."

"Not a big deal?" John asked, incredulous. "Daniel, the man is only in charge of the whole damn program; outside of the IOA, he's the most powerful person in it – well, except for the President. Not to mention he has my career in the palm of his hand."

"John, the man is coming in for my wedding," Daniel said, shaking his head. "Not a surprise inspection! Relax, for Pete's sake. I thought that after the week we spent at his cabin, you'd have gotten to know him better and see he's not really any different than any of us. Unless, you count being annoying as different; then he's definitely different, cause God knows he's annoying . . ."

"Daniel," John said, interrupting the babbling. "He's General O'Neill!" In truth, John wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Yes, he really admired and respected the general but Daniel was right, after spending a week at the man's cabin, he knew the general was a good man and no one to be afraid of. And yet, every time he thought of the general in Atlantis, he got a huge knot in his stomach. Part of him thought it was because having the general spend a week in Atlantis just gave the man more time to talk to John about his relationship with Teyla but most of him shied away from thinking that. That way led to ulcers.

Finally, the Gate activated. "_Scheduled off-world activation_," could be heard throughout the gate room as Woolsey came down from the control room and McKay hurried in from whatever he had been doing.

"I'm here, I'm here," he said, breathlessly, as if anyone had called him to hurry him up. Which, when Teyla thought about it, John probably had done since he was so set in having the whole team greet the general.

"It's the SGC," Chuck said and at Woolsey's nod, he opened the shield. A few seconds later, Sam walked out of the wormhole. She stopped and looked around before walking straight to Vala and Teyla.

"Samantha!" Vala called out and rushed to meet her. They hugged before Sam turned to hug Teyla, who had come after Vala. While the women were greeting each other and comparing baby bumps, Jack and Cam came out of the wormhole. Each was pulling a big trolley, full of wedding essentials. When they saw the three women going on and speaking in a language of their own, they moved towards the men, who had moved closer too.

"Spacemonkey," Jack said, as he hugged Daniel with one arm. "You ready for the walk down the aisle?"

"Yes," Daniel said, seriously, looking at Jack in the eye. "I really am."

"Good," Jack nodded, just as seriously before he turned to John. "Colonel," he said in greeting.

"General," John nodded. "How was the trip?" he asked with a small grin, as always his humor coming up to cover any nervousness.

"Oh, you know," Jack said with a grin of his own, "it got a little rocky in the middle but other than that pretty good," he added, waving his hand in a so so matter. He then turned to Woolsey and said, "Richard," in greeting.

"General," Woolsey nodded, "Nice to see you again."

"Ronon," Jack continued, greeting the big Satedan who nodded back. "McKay," Jack said with more of a frown than a smile and was rewarded with a tight nod back. "T!" Jack said with a wide grin as he stepped up to the Jaffa and gripped his forearm in the formal Jaffa greeting. "How are you?!"

"I am well, O'Neill," Teal'c said with a slight curve to his lips that signified he was smiling. "It is agreeable to see you again."

"Back at ya, big guy," Jack said and turned to look at the women, who were still going on about whatever it was they were going on about. "Well, Mitchell," Jack said, as he patted the younger man on the back once he was done with his greetings, "I think it's time to say hello to the ladies."

"Yes, sir," Mitchell said as he followed him towards where the women were standing.

"So," Jack said as he stopped in front of Vala, "you ready to take on Danny boy for the rest of your life, pirate princess?"

"I sure am," Vala said, nodding and grinning as she stepped closer to Jack to hug him. "And I like the new nickname."

"I thought you would," Jack said with a grin as she stepped back. "You're looking good."

"Thank you," Vala said and with a last grin turned to greet Mitchell while Jack greeted Teyla.

A few moments later, Vala called a stop to the greetings.

"Ok," she said, clapping her hands and looking around at everyone. "It was lovely to see you guys," she told Jack and Mitchell, "but us girls have a lot of work to do. We'll see you later," she added as she turned to Sam and asked, "so is this . . .?" pointing to a garment bag hanging from one of the trolleys high post.

"Yes," Sam answered with a grin and Vala gleefully picked it up.

"Ok," she said again, looking around for a couple of airmen. "Guys," she called sweetly to them. "Do you think you can help us move these things to my quarters?" With smiles and grins and a lot more undecipherable babbling, the women were gone.

"Well," Woolsey said. "If you don't mind, General, I'll leave Colonel Sheppard here to show you around. I've got some paperwork I need to take care of."

"Not a problem, Richard," Jack said, waving him off. "I know how overwhelming paperwork can be." Woolsey nodded, with a face that showed he wasn't sure whether the general was making fun of him or not, before he turned around and went back up to his office.

"I have a training session with the Marines," Ronon said in his deep voice. "I'll see you guys later," with a nod, he too was off.

"Was it something I said?" Jack asked as he looked around and saw that almost everyone had left.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mitchell said with a slight grimace as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'm going to go find my quarters. I'd love to hang around but we didn't get back from yesterday's mission until very late and I'd just like to . . ."

"I understand, Mitchell," Jack said, stopping the explanation. Mitchell and the new SG1 were supposed to have gone on leave the day before but SG4 had gotten into a little altercation and they had gone in to help them. By the time they'd come back, were done with the post-op check up and debrief, he'd barely gotten a couple hours of sleep before they were due to leave for Atlantis. He was more than ready for some rest. "Go rest."

"Thank you, sir," Mitchell said while John called an airman over and asked him to accompany the other colonel to his assigned quarters

"So, you got some ancient document you need to run off to translate?" Jack asked Daniel, who shook his head.

"Actually," he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "now that you're here, I thought you and John could come with me to see this new lab I found. I haven't been able to do anything in it yet because I don't have the ATA gene and I haven't found anyone with it that could help me yet." Though Daniel did not regret the decision of moving back to Earth, he did regret the fact that he would no longer have access to such a wealth of Ancient resources. As such, he had spent the last three weeks exploring as much as he could and recording everything he found so that he could study it at his leisure when he was back on Earth.

"You found a new lab and you didn't tell me?!" McKay, who had been engrossed in fiddling with the computer tablet he took every where and arguing with Zelenka over the radio, exclaimed sounding very aggravated, "You know that any such discovery should be reported to me immediately!! What if there's something dangerous in there? You should really not mess with anything until I've cleared it. Who knows what damage you could wreck?"

While Jack scowled at the irate scientist, Daniel just rolled his eyes and said, "I did tell you about it, McKay. You were just too involved in whatever it was you were doing to pay me any attention."

"Yeah, well," McKay said with a grimace, "you should have insisted." Daniel rolled his eyes again at the scientist's habit of blaming other people for his shortcomings.

"McKay," John said, rolling his own eyes and deciding he'd better interfere before the general started yelling. "Give it a rest. Jackson is going to take us there now."

"Yes," Daniel said, nodding. "Why don't we just go?" and with a wave of his arm, indicated that they should follow him. Jack looked at John with raised eyebrows, not sure that he wanted to go to an Ancient lab and serve as a sort of guinea pig, but followed behind Daniel anyway. John grinned and followed too, while McKay continued to work on his computer tablet and argue with Zelenka as he followed in the wake of the other three.

"So, sir," John begun, looking at Jack from the corner of his eye, "are you looking forward to your week here in our fair city?"

"Yes," Jack nodded as they entered the transporter. "I hope to relax and do some sight seeing. You know, have a sort of mini-vacation. I brought my fishing rod; I thought I could do some fishing out off one of the many piers." Daniel, who heard just shook his head and swallowed a chuckle. Only Jack would think of fishing while in an Ancient city.

"Well," John replied. "I'm sure you'll have a great time. There are quite a few avid fishermen in the city and they have no problem catching some fresh . . . fish. Most are not anything like the fish we're used to but still not bad," he added and followed Daniel out of the transporter.

"Oh, I don't want to really catch anything," Jack said, "I just want to spend a few hours relaxing in front of the water."

"Oookay," John said, drawing the word out and showing his confusing. But then he shook his head, remembering the hour the older man had spent sitting in front of his lake without catching one fish; and there John had thought it was because the lake fish were particularly hard to catch. "Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time, regardless. I suggest you go to the West Pier; hardly anyone goes over there. You'll be less likely to be disturbed."

"Thanks," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. "The less disturbed I am, the happier I'll be. I just hope this time I won't have to deal with any Ancients or those human replicators. I've had more than enough of those encounters, thank you very much."

"We'll do our best to keep this visit as free of aliens as we can," John told him and then added as he thought that through, "well, free of hostile aliens anyway."

"I'd appreciate that, Colonel," Jack said with a nod. "Thanks." He then grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck again, a bit harder than the time before.

"General," John started to ask as he noticed that the general had been rubbing his neck since before they started walking. "Are you ok? Is your neck bothering you? Maybe we could stop by the infirmary."

"No, no," Jack said, shaking his head and still massaging his neck. "I'm fine; it's just this darn ache in the back of my neck. I don't know where it's come from. Maybe I'm allergic to something." He rolled his head in an effort to stop the ache but grimaced when it had no effect.

"Is it on your neck or in your neck?" John asked, curiously.

"What do you me. . .?" Jack started to ask but trailed off when he understood. "I guess it's actually inside my neck – no, it's more like inside my head. It's . . ." he trailed off again as he couldn't describe what it was he was feeling. His eyes then widened as he asked John, "You know what this is?"

"I think so," John nodded slowly. "I think what you're feeling is the city," he answered and McKay briefly looked up from the computer tablet and grunted at the news that the general could already feel the city. When no one reacted, he went back to working on the computer. Daniel didn't react but listened attentively, he already knew Jack had an uncanny affinity for everything Ancient.

"The city?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean the city?"

"I mean, sir," John explained, "that the tickling in the back of your head is the city's presence; it's what lets you control the city. Don't worry, though, you'll get used to it. Soon, you'll barely feel it."

"Really?" Jack asked, surprised and curious. "Does everyone feel it?"

"Everyone with the ATA gene," answered John. "But how strong the feeling is depends on how strong the gene is; you and I have the strongest gene of anyone here, so we probably feel it the strongest."

"Yeah, well," Jack grumbled, still rubbing his neck. "This is strong – strongly aggravating."

"It'll be better if you stopped fighting it, sir," John advised. "If you relax and let it happen, you'll stop noticing it after a while." Jack nodded and they fell silent for a while.

"How come I didn't feel this the last time I was here?" Jack asked, sounding a bit distracted. John figured he was trying to explore the feeling, to see what he could do with it. It was the same thing he had done when he finally realized what that feeling was.

"The last time you were here, there were live Ancients in the city," John explained with a shrug. "Our gene might be strong, but is nothing compared to real Ancients. They just took over the city; I could feel the connection waning and I was already connected to the city. I'm sure what you felt was very diluted and easy to overlook." Jack nodded but before he could say anything, they'd reached the new lab.

"Here we are," Daniel said as he started to wave his hand over the control panel to open the door, however, the door swished opened before his hand got anywhere close to the panel. He turned to look at John and Jack, who just shrugged and then at McKay, who suddenly looked more than interested. With a shrug of his own, Daniel entered the long room, followed closely by John and Jack.

As soon as John and Jack stepped inside it, it came alive. Every light in the room came on at the same time; all the computer consoles came online; wide panels retracted back into the wall across from the door and beside it, revealing the computer screens that had been beneath them; keyboard-like apparatus sprung underneath the newly revealed computer screens them from the walls at about waist height. On the wall across from the door, large portions of the wall retreated into the ceiling, leaving behind huge ten foot windows at every third console.

The room was easily three times as long as a football field and twice as wide, with an island-like structure running through the middle of it. It was divided into two lines of work stations that faced away from each other. They couldn't be sure at first glance, but it looked that there were likely 50 work stations – 25 on each side. On each end of the long room, a U-shaped desk stood. A large computer screen towered above each desk and a variety of smaller computer screens with attached keyboards covered the two legs of the U-shaped desk.

While parts of the desk were made of wood, most of the consoles were made of that gray/blue metallic material that was used throughout the city. The panels that had retreated into the walls were of the same reddish color as the walls and indistinguishable from them once closed. The same was true for the window coverings. With the windows opened, the room felt airy and big; it was probably the biggest room the expedition had so far found.

"Wow," Daniel said as he walked to the closed U-shaped desk.

"Does that happen often?" Jack asked John as he looked around the room with almost as much awe as Daniel.

"What? Rooms coming on as soon as he steps into them?" McKay asked as he walked by them on his way to the nearest computer console, with a look of glee on his face. "Yeah, don't you know the city is in love with him?" Though the words were sarcastic and probably intended as a jab, the tone was too distracted and off hand to achieve the desired effect.

John rolled his eyes and turned to the general. "Lights and things do tend to come online whenever I enter a room, that's true," he answered with a slight frown. "But usually I have to be within a few feet of them for them to start working. This is the first time all the lights and things have come back on at once – especially with this room being so big." Jack nodded, thoughtfully as he continued to look around the room and started to move through it.

"I'd say that it was both your gene in combination with the general's that's made everything come on at once like this," McKay speculated as he connected his computer tablet with the console he was standing beside. "When we were coming down the hallway, I noticed that lights started to come on sooner than usual and stay on for longer once we passed. There must be some sort of cumulative effect when you two are together."

"Interesting," John murmured as he took a step closer to a console. His hand idly brushed the edge of the table and a chair popped out from the structure. "Wow!" he cried out as he jumped out of the chair's path. "What's this?" he asked no one in particular.

Jack turned back from where he was looking out the windows and saw John studying the chair. "That looks like a chair," he commented.

"How did you do that?" McKay exclaimed as he looked up from the computer.

"I don't know," John shrugged. "I just did this," he said, waving his hand across the edge of the table again. The chair promptly went back in and seemingly became one with the table. McKay's eyes widened and after a second did the same on the table in front of him. A chair obligingly came out and he grinned as he sat down. John and Jack shared a look before they went back to exploring the room.

"This is amazing," Daniel said a few moments later.

"What is this?" Jack wanted to know. "Is it some sort of lab or something?"

"No," McKay answered slowly. "I don't think this was a lab."

"No," Daniel agreed. "I think this was more like the city's library."

"A library?" John asked.

"Yes," Daniel nodded vigorously. "This is an Ancient library," he said and Jack noticed that he was grinning as if he'd just found the answer to all his prayers. "Can you imagine the amount of information that is contained here?"

"Astounding," McKay whistled softly. "Absolutely astounding," he repeated. "Look at this: there's everything from biology to literature to physics to music to political history to . . ." he trailed off, obviously too in awe to continue.

"This must hold all of their knowledge," Daniel pointed out.

"All of their knowledge?" Jack asked sharply, as he turned to examine the room with new eyes, looking for something specific – something that had given him more than one nightmare. "Like that head grabbing thingy I've run into twice before?" He asked sarcastically as his eyes scrutinized every square inch of the room.

"No, no," Daniel shook his head firmly, shooting Jack an understanding look – which Jack completely missed since he had not yet finished his new study of the room. "Nothing like that."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Daniel assured him. "That was the place of their legacy; they wanted it to be found by races that would come after them. They left it so that someone else would have access to all their knowledge. But this," he said, waving around the room, "this is the place where they themselves would come to look for things. This is _their_ library – for their use and not the use of later races."

"Dr. Jackson is right," McKay agreed. "This is nothing like the repository; this was clearly a library. Everything is clearly organized into categories and sub-categories. This index puts your Library of Congress to shame."

"But I thought we already had access to everything in the Atlantis database through the main computer mainframe?" John asked, frowning and moving closer to McKay.

"Yes, we do," McKay answered, not looking up from the computer screen. "But the database and this are completely different. That one is the central database and contains everything needed to run the city – including experiments, specs and scans of the surrounding area. This, however," McKay added, pointing at the computer in front of him, "is something altogether different. For one thing, as I mentioned, the organization is ten times better. _Everything_ in here is broken down and easily accessible not like the central database where it seems as if all the data was entered with no regard for any organization at all. For another, this contains information that has no bearing to the running of the city and is thus not found in the database."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Daniel added, "if the Ancients deleted information they found irrelevant or obvious from the main database but left it here. Information that would not necessarily have any purpose other than knowledge would be left here for anyone interested to access it."

"Interesting," John said in a tone that meant it was anything but. Jack just rolled his eyes behind an absorbed Daniel.

"Hey, McKay," Daniel said suddenly, without turning around. "Do you think you might be able to copy this so that I can take it with me to Earth?"

"You're kidding, right?" McKay scoffed. "Do you know how much information there is here? We don't have any computer capable of holding this amount of data. I'd have to copy it into a number of laptops and the process would take days. I mean, this amount of information," he added, shaking his head as his fingers flew across the keyboard, "this is a lifetime's work."

"I know it's a lifetime's work," Daniel agreed and Jack could tell the younger man was rolling his eyes. "But I don't have a lifetime to study it, do I? I only have a week left here in Atlantis. So, can't you think of something brilliant that'd allow me to take this home and study it? Aren't you supposed to be brilliant?" John and Jack looked at each other and then both crossed their arms and leaned against the wall to watch the show.

"I _am_ brilliant," McKay asserted and the dig did its job as he started to think of how he could prove such brilliance. "I suppose I could use the compression algorithm I came up with a while ago; it would still take more than a few hard drives and a few days."

"How many days?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I don't know," McKay groused. "What am I? A fortune teller? It'll take as long as it'll take."

"Can you at least give me an estimate?" Daniel asked, as he turned to frown at Atlantis' top scientist.

"I don't know," McKay repeated flatly. "Ten, fifteen days," he added with a shrug.

"Ten, fifteen days?" Daniel repeated loudly. "McKay, I'm leaving in eight!"

"That really isn't my problem, now is it?" McKay asked, snidely.

"McKay," John said in a warning tone and McKay turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked but John just looked at him. "Oh, alright," he grudgingly gave in. "I suppose," he said in the tone of someone doing someone else a favor, "that I could start copying all the socio-political, soft science files first. With any luck, we should have all or at least most of them ready by the time you leave. We could send you the rest afterward. You're going to be on your honeymoon for two weeks after the three week trip on the Daedalus. It's not like your going to start working on it before then."

Daniel pursued his lips as he studied the McKay's bent head before he nodded once. Apparently deciding that was as good as he was going to get from McKay, he turned back and immersed himself into the computer's data again.

Jack turned to John and said, "I think he found an Ancient document that he just _has_ to translate, don't you?"

"It seems that way, sir," John agreed with a grin. "McKay there won't resurface for days either."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "That's normal behavior for eggheads. I'm sure Sam would love a chance to play with these doohickeys but I really doubt Vala will let her out of her sight for the week we're here."

"Yeah, that's probably true," John said, chuckling. "So, General, what say I take you on a little tour of the city? You know, show you the sights; show you the improvements we've made since the last time you were here? Unless you'd like me to show you to your quarters?"

"A tour sounds like a great idea," Jack told him. "But can we leave them?" he asked, waving at the two absorbed scientists.

"Sure," John shrugged. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Don't they need us to power up the room?" Jack asked.

"No," John shook his head. "We just needed to power it up initially; you know, like a jump start. But now that Rodney's in, he'll be able to keep it on."

"Ok, then," Jack said, straightening. "Daniel, I'm going now," he called to the archeologist, who only waved his hand good bye, without turning around. "So, Colonel, lead the way."


	15. Boys Night In

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they're not mine. I'm just playing them.

**A/N:** Well, here it is!! That didn't take long, did it? This chapter ended up not being what I had envisioned but something almost 180 degrees different and I'm pretty happy with the change. My beta loved it and I think this flows much better with the rest of the story. I'm about to start the next chapter and I don't think it'll take too long because it's one of the chapters I've been waiting quite a bit to write. Yep, next chapter up will be the wedding!! Thanks to Pup for her betaing and encouragement and to those that have reviewed. So, you guys go read, enjoy and please let me know what you think and I'll go write!

**Chapter 15: Boy's Night In  
**

Three days later, Sam, Vala and Teyla were going over Vala's selection of music for the reception.

"I like that song," Sam commented. "It's very apropos."

"Yes," Teyla agreed. "I too think it's very fitting." Vala smiled and nodded happily as she hummed along to the rest of the song.

"Have you chosen the song for your first dance?" Sam asked after the first song had ended.

"We've narrowed it down to five," Vala answered. "But I haven't been able to get Daniel to sit down long enough to finally choose one. He's been more than a little distracted with that library he found."

"I know," Sam nodded. Daniel was so excited about his find that he'd pretty much moved in. They've barely seen him since and that was only during meal times when either Jack or Vala dragged him out. Not that they've seen that much of Jack, either. He hadn't really been in the new library since he and John turned it on but he's been exploring the city with John ever since then. Apparently, the two men had bonded over their unique gene.

John had said that it was his duty to give the general a personal tour of the city since he'd come so far to see it. Major Lorne, who'd have to take over John's administrative duties since John had pretty much taken the week off, hadn't really believed that excuse. Not that Sam could blame him; for the past few days, John and Jack had acted more like two buddies on vacation than a general and his subordinate on an inspection: they had taken a puddle jumper to fly over the planet, had been golfing and fishing in the evenings, had practiced brightening and dimming the lights in almost every room they've been in and had pretty much driven everyone else crazy practicing how to use their mental link with the city.

Both Teyla and Vala had found the new friendship extremely funny given how nervous John had been before Jack arrived. Sam, however, wasn't surprised; the two men had too much in common to not get along.

"But you have to admit," Sam added, "the discovery of the library is pretty big. There's no telling what we'll find. I can't wait to spend some time on it."

"Yeah, yeah," Vala said. "It's all very interesting but he could wait until after our wedding before he buries himself in it, couldn't he?"

"Yes, I supposed he could," Sam had to admit.

"If he doesn't sit down with me tonight," Vala decided, "and help me choose one song, I'll be choosing it by myself."

"I'm sure Daniel will like anything you choose," Sam told her. "And I have a feeling you already have something on mind anyway."

"Welllll," Vala drawled, grinning. "I do like one more than the others."

"Is it the one you played for me a few days ago?" Teyla asked.

"Yes," Vala nodded. "You never did tell me what you thought of it."

"I believe we were interrupted before I could give you my opinion," Teyla explained.

"Yes, we were," Vala said. "But we're not being interrupted now, so what do you think?"

"I like it," Teyla answered, "Very much."

"Ok," Sam told them, "now I have to hear this song."

"Sure," Vala smiled and put in the song she'd all but chosen already. A few minutes later, Sam was smiling and nodding.

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "That is perfect. I don't think you could find a better song; I'm sure Daniel would be more than fine with it."

"Well," Vala told them, smiling a little evilly, "too bad if he isn't 'cause I just made up my mind." Her two friends laughed out loud, knowing the decision had already been made before they gave their opinions.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Vala asked suddenly a few songs later. When both Sam and Teyla shook their head, Vala answered her own question: "That day a few weeks ago when we helped Sam choose the songs for her reception."

"You're right," Sam said as she looked around the room. "We might be in a different room – heck, a different galaxy, but the feeling's the same. It's becoming out little tradition, huh?"

"Yup," Vala agreed, smiling. "Now, we just have to help Teyla choose the songs for her wedding and we'd have completely the circle. Well, unless Teal'c and Ishta ever decide to tie the knot. Do you think that'll ever happen?" she asked Sam.

"I don't know," Sam answered, looking thoughtful. "I think if anything, they'll have a Jaffa ceremony like Rya'c had. I don't think there's a need for songs in that ceremony."

"Oh, right," Vala nodded and then added, "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until the kiddies here," patting her stomach and looking at Sam's, "are ready to get married." Sam got a weird look on her face at the mention of her unborn child getting married. She shared a look with Vala before Vala turned to smile at Teyla, "At least, we have your marriage to look forward."

"I would not . . . hold your breath waiting for that," Teyla told them, not looking up for her perusal of a list of songs.

"Don't worry, Teyla, I'm sure John will propose at some point," Vala said with a small smile.

"I'm not worry," Teyla told her as she leaned forward to put down the list she'd been reading and picked up another one. "But neither John nor I are too big on ceremony and I doubt we'll need a list of songs." When she leaned back, she was wearing a small, secretive smile. Sam and Vala noticed the smile and they shared a dumbfounded look before turning to look at Teyla.

"Teyla," Sam said slowly, looking into the younger woman's eye as a slow smile started creeping across her face, "is there something you want to share with us?"

"Teyla," Vala asked at the same time, "did John propose?"

Teyla's small smile finally broke into a wide grin as she looked from one friend to another. "Yes," she answered Sam before looking at Vala and repeating, "yes."

"Teyla!" Vala cried out as she jumped up from her seat and rushed to pull the Athosian up from her seat and into a hug. Sam too got up to hug her but she moved slower than Vala, any sudden moves tended to make her lightheaded these days.

"Congratulations," Sam told her she pulled back.

"So, tell us everything," Vala demanded as they sat back down. "When did he ask, how did ask, when's the big day?" she asked rapid fire. "Come on, tell us, tell us," she urged, waving her fingers in a gimme gesture.

"Vala!" Sam said, laughing, "give her a chance to answer. Teyla shot her a grateful look before she turned to Vala and started answering the questions.

"He asked me two nights ago," she said, answering the questions in order. "He asked me during dinner and we haven't really talked about it yet."

"He asked two days ago and you're just telling us?" Vala asked, pouting in displeasure.

"There really hasn't been much chance to say anything before," Teyla explained.

"Ok, ok," Vala said, waving her hand and dismissing the matter. "I'll let it slide for now. But, what happened? I thought you guys were going to keep a low profile when it came to your relationship. You know, because of the military regulations and all."

"Yes," Teyla answered. "We were but John was never comfortable with that plan. We might be married in the eyes of my people but he also wanted our union to be recognized by the laws of Earth - just in case."

"Just in case?" Vala asked.

"Just in case something happened," Sam answered, looking at Teyla.

"Yes," Teyla nodded. "Life in the Pegasus Galaxy is not easy and we risk our lives every day by choosing to fight the Wraith. We are both committed to the fight and we both understand the risks we take but," she trailed off with a shrug.

"But he wants you to be protected," Sam continued. "In case the day comes when he fails to beat the odds, he wants you to have his name and everything that comes with it."

"Yes," Teyla said simply.

"I can understand that," Vala agreed seriously. "But that doesn't change the regs. What's going to happen once the higher ups know of your relationship?"

"Nothing," Teyla answered. "Apparently, General O'Neill has done something that will allow us to be married and still stay in the same team."

"Really?" Vala drawled. "Not that's interesting," she added, turning to look at Sam. "So?"

"So what?" Sam asked, looking very innocent. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're Jack's wife," Vala replied. "And the man does not do anything without consulting with you first."

"For God's sake, Vala!" Sam protested. "You make him sound henpecked."

"I don't know about that," Vala drawled. "But I do know the man in crazy in love with you and would do anything for you. So, give. What do you know?"

"I don't know anything," Sam denied but Vala's knowing look and Teyla's curious one, made her give in. "Ok, ok, I might have reminded him how hard it is to not being able to act on one's feelings, that's all. Anything else was all Jack."

"Whatever you said," Teyla told Sam, "we really appreciate it. I know how much it means to John to know he has provided me with all the protection he can."

"I know," Sam told her gently. "I know what that peace of mind means; I'm glad we could help."

"Thank you," Teyla said sincerely.

"Ok," Vala said, clapping her hands and breaking the tender moment. "So, have you thought about what kind of wedding you want? When should we start planning? Will you have it here or on Earth? Oh, how are we going to come if you guys get married here before we give birth?" she asked, sounding worried and looking at Sam. "And how are we going to help you plan it if we're on Earth?"

"Vala," Sam said, laughing. "Take a breath and slow down." When she noticed Teyla's overwhelmed look, she added, "why don't we concentrate on your wedding now and let Teyla think about what she wants for a little bit, huh?" Vala opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she too noticed Teyla's face.

"Sure," she agreed and turned back to the CDs. "So, let's keep looking for music. I want the party to be one no one ever forgets!" Sharing a smile, the one on Teyla's face more grateful than amused, Sam and Teyla went back to helping Vala planned the event of the year.

--

"I gotta admit, sir," John said, "this was a great idea."

"Of course it was," Jack nodded before turning to look at the younger man. "But you sound surprised when you say that, Colonel."

"Well," John answered, shrugging, "it's not the usual bachelor party, is it?"

"No, is not," Jack admitted. "But then, Daniel is not the usual bachelor. He's not one for wild parties or wild girls – not that we could have those here. But he does love history and the social rituals of different cultures."

"That he does," John agreed, smiling.

"So, I figured a party like this would appeal to him," Jack explained as he waved his hand towards where the men of Atlantis were having fun. "And after all, what's a bachelor party but a male bonding ritual? What better way to do that that at a gentlemen's club? The English 18th Century kind not the newer one."

"Yeah," John answered. "Though, no one but you could have pulled this off, sir," he added, referring to all the goodies the general was able to bring to the city for the party.

"Ya think?" Jack asked, looking at John out of the corner of his eye.

"I know," John stated firmly as he have a quick glace over the pier over his shoulder.

They were standing on the biggest pier of the city, which had been transformed for the night. To the right side of the door, there was a group of sofas around a large plasma television, with attached DVD player. Jack had brought recordings of the latest sport matches, a nice selection of movies and, because it was Daniel's bachelor party, a variety of documentaries – not that anyone had watch any of them so far. The current group gathered around it was watching the latest European soccer match. Not every member of the expedition was from the US after all.

To the other side of the door, there was a billiards table and a couple of dart boards on either side of it. Next to it, closer to water and perpendicular to the billiards table, were a couple of barbeques manned by two airmen, who were cooking almost every type of meat known by man – because as Jack had said, it wouldn't be a man's party if there weren't meat. Daniel and the rest of the team had just been glad that Jack hadn't insisting on doing manning the barbeque himself. There were also two long tables, one had every side dish and snacks a 12-years old in the body of a 50something years old could think of; the other table doubled as the bar and boasted alcoholic beverages not only from Earth, but from a variety of worlds from the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies.

Across from the barbeques and next to the sofa grouping, there were four tables set up for card games. Two had poker games going on, one had a blackjack game and the last one boasted an intense game of dominos. That particular table had been commandeered by some geeks who had brought their own dominos. Most of the airmen and marines had teased them about playing such an oldies game but for the most part had left them alone.

At the end of the long arm of the pier, was John's contribution to the party: two 'greens' for those that wanted to practice their swing. Along the pier's long arm, was Jack's contribution: a number of fishing rods for those that wanted to do a little night fishing. Both activities had drawn a surprising number of participants, making both John and Jack feeling vindicated in their chosen leisure activity.

"Nope, no one else could have pulled it off," John repeated. "I'm just surprised that the IOA didn't try and stop you from bringing all of this."

"The IOA has nothing to do with this," Jack said firmly, scowling at the mention of the oversight group. "They might have a say about how the money they give is spent but when it comes to what the AF chooses to do with its own resources, well, the bucket stops with me when it comes to that." John quirked a brow at that pronouncement and Jack paused for a moment before amending, "Actually, I guess it stops with the President and the Joint Chiefs, but since they leave these kinds of decisions to me, I guess it doesn't really matter where the bucket stops." By the time he finished speaking, both Jack and John had a confused look on their faces, not sure what it was Jack had said.

The confused silence was broken by Daniel as he walked up to the two Air Force officers.

"There you are!" Daniel said, slapping Jack on the shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, now you found me," Jack said, looking up at the groom to be and grinning at the somewhat glazed look in his eyes. "Have many beers have you had?" he asked, Daniel could never hold his alcohol.

"Oh, just a few," he said, waving the bottle he was holding about. "Why?"

"Because Vala and Sam would have my hide if you're hung over tomorrow," Jack told him.

"I'm not drunk," Daniel denied hotly. Both Jack and John smirked at the protest since Daniel was swaying on his feet.

"Sure you're not, Danny-boy," Jack told him, shaking his head in mock despair. "All the same, I think we'll both be safer if you switch to soft drinks now."

"But Jack," Daniel said, or rather whined, "this is my party!"

"I know, spacemonkey," Jack nodded. "But tomorrow is your wedding day and you want to completely clear headed for that, don't you?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Then you need to lay off the alcohol for now. You can still have fun without alcohol, can't you?"

"Of course," Daniel answered, somewhat indignantly.

"Well, then prove it," Jack dared the younger man.

"I will if you will," Daniel dared Jack back and John had to swallowed a laugh at the childish bickering between the grown men.

"Fine," Jack gave in with what John could swear was a pout. The general did not want to stop drinking, but he knew what was good for him. His life wouldn't be worth squat if Daniel was not clear headed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning; Vala and Sam would blame him and take it out of his hide. Besides, the party had started just after sunset and had been going strong for the last three hours and still seemed to have life for another three hours, laying off the booze would not the worst idea. "I'll quit after this beer," he grumbled, taking a small sip.

"You're a great friend, Jack," Daniel said, sounding decidedly sentimental – something that made Jack more than a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, trying to dispel the emotional conversation he could see coming. "I'm just looking out for my own hide, no need to make a big deal out of it."

"I'm not talking about this," Daniel denied, waving his beer bottle. "I'm talking about this," he added, waving his arm in a larger circle, to indicate the whole room.

"You're not talking about this but about this, huh?" Jack repeated, grinning widely.

"Yep," Daniel nodded his head. "Seriously Jack," he added, sounding surprisingly sober for someone who was supposedly well on his way to being drunk. "I want to tell you how much I appreciate all of this. I don't know where you got the time to plan it; I certainly was not expecting anything this big when you talked about it - especially when you've spent most of the week playing with John there."

"Hey," both Jack and John protested. "We were not playing; we were exploring." Jack said firmly and John nodded his agreement.

"Sure," Daniel drawled. The two ATA gene carriers had more than explored the city in the week Jack's been there. They had disappeared for hours at a time doing God knew what; whatever it was, however, had more than once ended up with McKay running from one place to another cursing both Air Force officers. Even as immersed in the library as Daniel had been, he'd noticed the increased activity in the science department and couldn't help but be amused at how many hoops Jack and John were making McKay and his scientist jump.

"Anyway," Daniel continued, "I just wanted to say thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Jack shrugged. "I'm just glad you like it. Sheppard and Mitchell didn't think it was that good an idea."

"Well, sir," John spoke up for the first time since Daniel had joined them, "even you admitted it was an unusual idea."

"It is that," Daniel agreed while Jack shrugged again. "I'm just surprised that you thought of it."

"Yeah, well," Jack said, "I have unplumbed depths, you know."

"Right," Daniel said, smiling slightly. "I still don't know how you got the time to plan all of this," he repeated, once more looking around with the same surprised awe he'd had when he first walked out onto the pier to see it bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun and completely transformed.

"The general's been planning it since the day you announced your engagement," John told him. Daniel turned to look at Jack who just shrugged.

"Actually," Jack clarified, "I started to plan the logistics that day but I started to think of the theme the day you and Vala left for Atlantis."

"Really?" Daniel asked, surprised once more.

"Yep," Jack nodded, grinning. "I knew you'd make an honest woman out of her sooner or later and I wanted to be prepared. After all, that would have been my last excuse to throw a true man's party – well, until and unless Mitchell over there decided to get married," he added thoughtfully. "And since Sheppard over here already bit that bullet, he's out too."

Daniel blinked, surprised at how openly Jack was talking about John's relationship with Teyla and how calmly John was reacting. Considering how unnerved John had been about Jack's visit, Daniel was sure the two men had done more than just explored the city and annoy everyone else the last week. He was curious about just what had gone on between them and decided he'd get it out of Jack later.

"Well, whenever and however you thought of it, thanks," Daniel told Jack once more. "It must have taken a lot of work."

"Weren't you the one that told me that I could anything I wanted if I was 'the man'?" Jack asked Daniel, who nodded hesitantly. "So what's the point of being 'the man' and able to do whatever I want if I can't do something special for my best friend on his last night of freedom?"

Daniel chuckled and shook his head at the typical Jack O'Neill's response. He took another glance around the crowded pier and felt a warm glow as he saw all of his closest friends having fun.

"I'm glad everyone could come tonight and didn't wait until tomorrow," Daniel commented.

"You have Hank to thank for that," Jack told him. "He heard what I was planning for your bachelor party and didn't want to miss it so he decided to come for it. I told him it wouldn't be fair if only he came to the party, so he arranged it for most of the personnel to come too – especially those that had been with the program the longest and were more interested in coming."

"I was surprised but happy to see Jonas, Bratac and Rya'c came with the rest of the SGC personnel," Daniel pointed out.

"Well, they're family too, aren't they?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Daniel answered and then chuckled. "It seems like Hammond is wiping the floor with Jonas."

"Hammond has a great poker face," Jack agreed.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded and then smiled slyly. "I guess he needed it to be your commanding officer all those years, huh?"

"Funny, Danny-boy," Jack told him, sparing him a glance. "I wasn't the one that died every couple of years, forcing him to push through KIA papers and then forcing him to rescind them, am I?"

While Daniel scowled at Jack for bringing up his all too frequent deaths, John was doing all he could to keep his laughter inside. Watching the two old friends interact was a lot of fun.

"Landry is beating the pants off Mitchell," Daniel said, grinning at his own joke and looking at where Landry and Mitchell were playing billiards.

"Hank's not much of a chess player," Jack pointed out with a shrug. "But he's a hell of a billiards player. I wondered if I should have mentioned that to Mitchell?" He added with a mischievous grin.

"And ruin the chance of having a laugh at Mitchell's expense?" Daniel asked, wearing a matching grin. Mitchell might have been accepted as a member of SG1 but he still was and would always be the rookie and thus, subject to all sort of teasing. John had noticed that and was glad that he had been given his own team and had not had to replace anyone else.

"Ronon and Teal'c seem to be getting along," John told the other two, leaning his head towards the darts board, where Teal'c and Ronon were having their own tournament.

"They've been at it for almost an hour now," Daniel said. "You'd think they'd get tired of it and go do something else."

"Get tired?" Jack scoffed. "Please, Daniel, this is T we're talking about. He won't get tired until he beats Ronon."

"I don't know if he _can_ beat Ronon," John protested. "Ronon has great aim."

"So does T," Jack pointed out.

"I think they're pretty evenly matched," Daniel gave his opinion. "And that's probably why they're so competitive with each other." It was hard for two people so much alike to get along without any friction. Though Jack and John seemed to the exception to that rule; of course, that could be because of their military ranks. Since Jack was a superior officer, John would never dream of competing with him but would accept his 'superiority' as a given. As annoying as he found military discipline from time to time, Daniel had to admit there were so good things about it – eliminating the potential for childish one up-manship between two very childish men was one of them.

"I'm not sure," John said after a brief glance at the competing dart players, "but I think Bratac might just beat both of them."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jack agreed with a grin. "For an old man, Bratac is more than capable of wiping the floor with everyone here." Daniel nodded his agreement as he watched Bratac compete with Rya'c on one dart board while Teal'c and Ronon occupied the next one.

"Shouldn't someone tell them that there are people waiting to play after them?" John asked, motioning to the line of men that was patiently waiting for their turn at the darts boards.

"Do you want to go and tell three Jaffa and one Satedan that they should call an end to their friendly competition?" Jack asked John, who shook his head emphatically. "Yeah, me neither."

"Speaking of letting others take their turn," Daniel told them both, "don't you think it's time you took your own advice and let someone else have a chance?"

"But I'm about to beat my all time record!" Jack protested while John tried to appear as if he wasn't there, thinking if they didn't noticed him, they wouldn't make him leave.

"Jack," Daniel said patiently and much too sober to Jack's way of thinking. "Come on let's go do something else. You've been over here for almost an hour already."

"Weren't you drunk a few minutes ago?" Jack asked suspiciously and ignoring Daniel's point. Daniel just shook his head, not letting Jack distract him.

"That was then and this is now," he answered, knowing full well he had never been as tipsy as he'd appeared but it had been fun fooling Jack. And after all the fun Jack had at Daniel's expense, it was the least Daniel could do. "Now, come on. Let's go find something else to do. You too, Sheppard," Daniel said, looking at John. "I think Hammond and Jonas just finished their game; I'm going to ask them to set up another. You coming?" he asked as he walked away from them and towards the poker tables.

"Sir?" John asked, looking over at his superior officer. He didn't want to leave the game but they had been hogging them for quite a while now and maybe it was time to move on.

"I guess we should let the rest of the kids have some fun too," Jack finally said, pointing at the line of men behind them waiting for their chance at the machines.

"I guess so," John said not at all enthusiastic.

"Cheer up," Jack told him as they stepped away. "You're keeping all of it after the party is over. You'll be able to play whenever you want."

"That is true," John agreed, brightening up at the thought. "Ok, guys," he said as he walked by the line of men, "they're all yours." And as he and Jack walked towards the poker table, the line of men fell like hungry wolves taking down a pray on the PacMan and Mrs PacMan arcade machines.

**A/N2: **For those of you that are fans of SG Atlantis and of the John/Teyla pairing, before you ask: I will be writing their story. I have actually began it already. It's called "Long Overdue". I started it at the same time I started Life so, it's been awhile since I've updated it but writing this story and watching the new season has re-inspired me. I will be finishing it as soon as I finished this story, which only has about two more chapters to go (and yes, I know I've said that before but this time I mean it). So, don't worry I will go into detail about all those little hints I gave in this chapter!!


	16. Girls Night OutBlessed

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they're still not mine. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 16: Girls Night Out/Blessed  
**

"Sam, are you sure these are safe?" Vala asked, swirling the liquid in her glass to show what she was talking about.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I'm sure. I scanned it twice and then asked Jennifer and Carolyn to run every test on it they could think of just to make sure. We all agreed that the drink is made purely of fruit and herbs – all natural. Though they do have some relaxing properties and will probably lower our inhibitions a little, they won't harm the babies at all." To prove it, Sam took a long swallow of the traditional Athosian drink Teyla and her people had brought to the party.

"Good," Vala said and, grinning, took her first sip of the drink. "Oh, it's good!"

"Yes, it is," Sam agreed.

"You know," Vala told Sam after a few moments of silence, "this is a great tradition. Having some time to relax and have fun between the stress of planning the wedding and the wedding itself is an inspired idea."

"Yup," Sam nodded, thinking that Vala didn't look particularly relaxed, even as she seemed to be trying to have some fun.

"You think the food will be okay?" Vala asked not a minute later; confirming Sam's thought that she was anything but relaxed. "I wish we had not needed to bring it so many hours before serving it. What if it doesn't taste good?"

"It'll taste fine," Sam assured her. "You know we had to bring the food early and that the caterers couldn't come along with it. But they sent along specific instructions on how to get everything ready before serving."

"That's true," Vala agreed, as she picked up a mini quiche from one of the tables full of food. The snacks were as plentiful as on the men's side, but were more 'sophisticated'. "The cake is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, it is," Sam smiled back. "And it'll be fine in the kitchen," she added before Vala could start worrying about it. "Don't worry about it. As you said, tonight is for you to relax and have fun."

"You're right, you're right," Vala took a deep breath and shook her head and shoulders as she let it out. "Ok, let's have fun," she told Sam afterward, grinning. "This is really great," she said, looking around once more. "How did you come up with the idea?"

"To tell you the truth," Sam answered, looking beyond Vala's shoulder, "it wasn't my idea. It was all Teyla's idea."

"Really?" Vala asked, looking around and shooting Teyla a quizzical glance. Sam nodded and let Teyla answer.

"Yes," Teyla said simply. "I overheard Jack, John and Mitchell planning Daniel's bachelor party and thought you should have one too."

"Yeah," Sam grinned, as she reached forward for a pig in a blanket – pregnancy had sure made her crave some strange things. "She came to me with the idea while we were still at the cabin. She had it all planned out."

"I just had a few ideas," Teyla demurred. "You did all the work."

"The only thing I did was follow directions," Sam argued. "I'd have loved to be more involved," she started to explain but Vala and Teyla shook their heads.

"You were already taking care of all the wedding details," Teyla reminded her. "Plus, you were working full time and you're pregnant."

"Teyla is right," Vala told Sam. "You were doing more than enough. I couldn't have asked for more. Thank you, both of you," she added, looking at them with a soft smile.

"No problem," Sam answered. "They seem to be having a good time," she motioned to the group of sofas from where laughter was coming.

The women were having the bachelorette party on the second largest pier of the city and just like the men, two groups of sofas had been arranged around two plasma screens on the widest part of the platform closest to the door. The video selection included everything from chick shows like Sex in the City, Army Wives, Friends to crime dramas like NCIS, Bones, CSI Miami; scifi shows like Star Trek (every variation), Babylon 5 and Farscape to guilty pleasures like Supernatural and American Idol. It also had chick flicks like No Reservations, The Wedding Date and Love Actually, and action movies like the Die Hard set, Mr. & Mrs Smith, and the Mummy trilogy. There was also a number of classic scifi and period movies and of course, since this was Vala's party, the Indiana Jones complete set. Needless to say, there wouldn't be any lack of choices.

"That was Sam's idea," Teyla pointed out.

"Actually," Sam confided with a grin. "I sort of stole that idea from Jack and the guys. I think Jack got every recording of every sporting event in the last six months and sent two big plasma screens."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Vala laughed and the other two women joined her.

"Boys will be boys," Sam agreed. "And a lot of times so will grown men." They all shared another laugh.

"It's all yours, Ma'am, Vala, Teyla," an Air Force Lt said, as she and her group of friends left the table the three friends had been waiting for. Sam nodded her thanks as they moved in to sit.

"Now, _this_ was all Teyla's idea," Sam told Vala, as they sat down at one of the five tables arranged between the two groups of sofas and the long narrow arm of the pier and waved her arm to indicate the items on the tables.

"I saw how much you enjoyed our time with Samantha before her wedding and thought this would be something you would like," Teyla told Vala with a grin.

"I do," Vala agreed, "very much."

"I am glad," Teyla said. "I too enjoyed our 'girl's time'," she confided, as she started to rifle through the selection on the table.

"Too bad we won't be able to make it a regular event," Vala commented, as she made her selection from the myriad of beauty products available. "But we should make a point of having some time for beauty treatments whenever you come to visit us on Earth."

"That would be nice," Teyla smiled.

"I hope you and John will come and meet the babies once they're born," Sam said, as she tried to decide between one facial treatment and another.

"Oh, I think she'll be back before that, won't you?" Vala asked Teyla with a knowing grin.

"What?" Sam asked, intrigued, looking from one to the other. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing much," Vala denied, while Teyla busied herself choosing the perfect color for her nails and toes and didn't look up. "I just think that Teyla and John are going to tie the knot way before we give birth and I'm thinking they might come to Earth to do it."

"Really?" Sam asked a bit surprised.

"We have not yet decided what we are going to do," Teyla told them, now distracted with choosing between a firming or non-firming facial mask.

"Well," Vala said with an air of someone making the decision, "you have to have it on Earth because Sam and I can't come back to Atlantis until after we give birth and I doubt you guys want to wait until then."

"Vala," Sam admonished her, "this will be John and Teyla's wedding; don't you think it's up to them to decide when and how they'll have it?"

"Of course," Vala answered. "But we have to be there because we're the bridesmaids!"

"I would love for both of you to be bridesmaids," Teyla reassured them before Sam could say anything else.

"All your friends are here on Atlantis," Sam reminded Teyla. "I'm sure you'd like them to be present."

"Of course," Teyla nodded. "But they were all there for our Athosian ceremony. Like I told you the other day, neither John nor I want anything elaborate. And since this new ceremony will be an Earth one, it only seems fair that it be conducted on Earth. I am sure my team would be more than happy to go with us. But," she added, "we really have made no plans as of yet. I will let you know as soon as we make them."

"Good," Vala grinned, as she started to take out the contents of the facial mask she'd chosen. "Just be sure to give us some notice so that we can book a few days at a spa. This is great but it's really made me wish for a weekend at a spa."

"Mud baths, massages, aromatherapy," Sam mused, as she began getting ready for a pedicure, "sounds wonderful. I'm sure we'll be more than ready for some pampering by then. Too bad we probably will have to skip the saunas and hot tubs."

"We could have a massage tonight," Teyla pointed out, motioning towards the beds that had been set up further along on the narrow arm of the pier. "That was Jennifer's idea," she informed. "She found out that a couple of nurses and a few others knew how to give massages and arranged for them to give them tonight."

"Yep," Vala nodded enthusiastically. "That is my next stop after we're done here. And then, I think I'm going to go and watch a couple of the Indiana Jones movies."

"A massage does sound very nice," Sam agreed. "But won't the people giving them want to have some fun too?"

"Oh, don't worry," Teyla reassured her. "They're not signed up for more than one hour at a time and they all wanted to do it."

"Where are Jennifer and Carolyn anyway?" Vala wanted to know.

"I think they're by the photo booths," Sam told her. "I saw them head that way a few minutes ago." She motioned with her head towards the booths that had been set up between the 'spa tables' and the message massage area with digital cameras, chairs and a few backgrounds. "I think the photo booths were a great idea," Sam added. "You'll be able to have photos to go with all the signatures in the guest book.

"Yeah," Vala grinned. "When will be we open the presents?" she asked, as the mention of the guest book reminded her of all the presents that were next to it on the tables by the entrance.

"Not for another few hours," Sam answered. "Let everyone unwind for a bit and then we'll get to the presents."

"Cassie!!" Vala greeted the young woman, as she reached the table just when Sam finished speaking. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to!"

"I was getting something to eat," she explained, as she sat down next to Sam and Teyla. "And I sort of got hooked into the episode of NCIS they're watching over there."

"You like all the procedural crime shows?" Vala asked, grimacing. She was more of the comedy/drama persuasion.

"Yeah," Cassie answered, reaching for her own products. "They're pretty compelling. And one of the actors is pretty hot too."

"Oh, I knew there had to be more than just the cases!" Vala exclaimed, leaning closer to Cassie. "Tell me more," she demanded with a grin. Laughing, Cassie told them all about the team that solved the Navy's crimes as they started their beauty regimen. Soon the talk changed to what other shows they enjoyed, to what actors they thought were hot, to what movies they'd recently seen and finally to the wedding. All in all, they spent the next few hours having a lot of fun.

--

The following day dawned bright and beautiful. There were no birds singing, because there were no birds on Atlantis, but the surf of the water lapping at the piers was a lovely sound to wake up to.

Vala turned around and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times when she didn't immediately recognize the room she was in. The balcony was on the wrong side of the bed and the desk wasn't covered with all of Daniel's books, or rather with all the boxes containing Daniel's books.

It took her a few moments before she remembered that she hadn't gone to her quarters the night before. After the bachelorette party ended, Sam, Cassie, Jennifer and Carolyn had all insisted that she could not go back to the quarters she shared with Daniel, as he was not allowed to see her until she was walking down the aisle towards him the following day.

She had tried to argue that that was a silly custom and that it had originated during a time when the bride and groom weren't intimate until after the wedding anyway so that it didn't really apply in her case. No one had listened to her and had continued to guide her towards Sam's room. She had then reminded Sam that she had slept with Jack the night before their ceremony and why couldn't Vala do the same?

Sam had responded that her ceremony had been a vows renewal; she and Jack had already been married so it wasn't the same thing at all. When Vala had inquired if they had spent the night apart the first time they got married, Sam had conveniently changed the subject by wondering how the men's party had gone. No one had any details at all about what had gone on over there; Jack had been more than secretive and, as a former black ops, he knew how to keep a secret. That topic had distracted all of them until they reached Sam's quarters, where Vala had started to complain once more.

When she had told them that she needed to go back to her quarters for all her things, they informed her that Jennifer and Carolyn had already brought over everything she could possibly need and had shown her where her dress and accessories were stored. The dress had already been there, since Sam had been keeping it to prevent Daniel from seeing it; all they'd needed to bring over had been her overnight things and make up.

With all of her protests and arguments defeated, Vala had no choice but to give in. She did, however, insist on calling Daniel and telling him the change of plans and good night. The others hadn't seen any reason to deny the request and Vala and Daniel had had to say their good nights in front of all the women on Vala's end and Jack and Teal'c on Daniel's. Thus, her last night as a single woman had been spent with her closest female friends in Sam's room, two levels away from her future husband.

And now was the next day – her wedding day and she couldn't wait for it to start. But before anything, Daniel's child demanded she rush to the bathroom for another bout of morning sickness.

When she came out, after taking a shower, she found Sam, Teyla and Cassie waiting for her.

"Good morning," Sam told her. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better," Vala answered, flopping down on the couch and laying her head on the back of it.

"Here," Sam said, giving her a bag of crackers from her personal stash.

"Thanks," Vala smiled up at Sam.

"No problem," Sam told her. "Do you think you'll feel better soon? Cause Teyla and Cassie were on their way to get us some breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Vala asked. "It's almost noon."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "I guess it'll be more like brunch, won't it?" Since the ceremony wasn't until late in the day, the four friends had stayed up late into the night, eating snacks, gossiping and watching the Indiana Jones movies that Vala hadn't had time to get to during the party.

"Will there be any breakfast left this late in the day?" Vala wondered.

"Sure," Teyla answered. "The commissary's kept some breakfast items warm for us. But we could bring you some lunch if you'd prefer?"

"No," Vala shook her head. "I think I'm in the mood for some pancakes drenched with syrup, some tea, toast, sausages and maybe eggs."

"You're really feeling better, huh?" Cassie grinned at Vala's list of breakfast items.

"Yup," Vala grinned back. "That's the one good thing about morning sickness – it goes away as fast as it comes." Sam chuckled and nodded her agreement before giving her own order to Cassie. With assurances to Vala that they'd stop by and check to make sure everything was going according to plan in the ballroom, Cassie and Teyla left to get the food.

"So," Sam said as she sat down next to Vala. "What do you want to do today?"

"Get married," Vala answered, looking at Sam as if she'd grown another head.

"Yeah, I know that," Sam laughed. "But the ceremony is not until sundown and that's hours away; what do you want to do until then?"

"You know," Vala said thoughtfully, "I never thought of that. Whenever I thought of today, I always thought of getting ready and walking down the aisle. Never really thought beyond that."

"Not many brides to be do," Sam replied. "But there are about six hours before the ceremony and you won't need more than two hours before that to get ready. We have about four to kill, anything special you want to do?" she asked again.

"Not really," Vala answered, shrugging. "Just hang out, relax," she grinned and turned to look at Sam with a large grin, "maybe watch the last two Indiana Jones movies."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed, grinning back even though she'd watched enough Indiana Jones to last her for quite a while. She didn't think Cassie would be too thrilled with the idea either, she'd said last night that she much preferred The Mummy movies when it came to 'archeology' movies but this was Vala's day so they'd do what she wanted to do.

Hours later, after watching the last Indiana Jones movie and the second Mummy movie (Cassie had convinced Vala that Rick O'Connell was at least as good as Indiana Jones), the girls were getting ready for the ceremony.

"I like this dress," Cassie was saying as she studied her reflection in the mirror. "I'm so glad you guys don't go for the ruffles and lace for the bridesmaids dresses."

"Me too," Jennifer agreed, as she also primped in front of the mirror.

"Can either of you see Vala choosing ruffles and lace dresses for her wedding?" Sam asked, grinning as she came out of the bathroom where she and Teyla had been helping Vala lace up her dress.

Sam, Teyla and the rest of the bridesmaids were wearing strapless satte satin gowns with asymmetric ruching at the natural waistline, the full floor length skirt featured pick ups. The dresses ranged in color from copper to bronze to chocolate brown; Vala had chosen golds and browns as the colors for the wedding. The shoes each were wearing matched their dresses and had low heels. Their hair was half way up with flowers scattered throughout.

"Nope," Cassie answered, grinning. "And I am beyond thankful."

"Yeah," Jennifer agreed just as Vala came out.

"Wow! You look beautiful," Cassie said as Jennifer nodded.

"That dress is definitely you," Sam agreed, as they looked at the bride in all her glory.

Vala was wearing a one-piece, strapless, full A-line, light gold with ivory lace gown with lace-up closure in rich Bordeaux Taffeta. It featured cascading bustles draped asymmetrically over an embellished lace skirt, the bustles had handmade flowers nestled within them; beaded lace accented the gentle sweetheart neckline and surrounded the lace-up back.

Her heels were the same color as the dress, even if they were not as high as she'd normally wear. The pregnancy and the fact that she would be on her feet for hours had forced her to reconsider. A tiara encircled most of her head and gathered her hair within its circle with the loose curls cascading from it down her back. Small, pale yellow roses and small crystals were nestled throughout her curls.

"So," Vala said, her hands over her dancing stomach (and it wasn't only the baby tap dancing in there). "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Teyla answered after she checked with John via the ear piece she was wearing. "Let's go; they're waiting for us."

"Ok," Vala nodded, with one last look into the mirror. "This is it." She walked forward and picked up her bouquet, a beautiful cascading arrangement of cream roses and Asiatic lilies with greenery, and led the way to the door. The others all picked up their bouquets, smaller versions of Vala's, and followed her out.

The hallways and transporters were deserted as most of the city's population was attending the wedding and were already there. The few people that couldn't attend were the ones that had to remain at the control room and they would witness the ceremony via simultaneous broadcast.

In less than five minutes, they were walking out of the transporter and into the hallway that led to the newly discovered ballroom where the ceremony would take place. The room was located on the top floor of the tallest tower of the city. It was the only room on the floor and took up the whole width of it.

The four walls were made of doors, all of which were opened to let in the sunlight. On the right end of the room, directly in front of all the open doors, a gazebo like structure had been built to serve as the altar; it was decorated with golden ribbons and an assortment of flowers. At least ten rows of chairs had been placed facing the altar. The rows were divided down the middle by a red carpet, which ran along the rows of chairs and ended precisely in the middle of the room, where it made a 90 degree turn toward the door.

On the other end of the room, a number of round tables had been set up. The tables were covered with dark gold linens with floral centerpieces. The chairs were all covered with copper colored fabric and anchored with an ivory sash that ended in a bow on the back of the chair. The china was a warm pale yellow and it, along with the glassware and cutlery, had been rented and brought in from DC.

The tables had been positioned in such a way as to encircle the dance floor and the DJ area had been set up in front of the doors at the far left end of the room. To one side of the DJ table, the bar had been set up – an open bar, stocked by one General O'Neill; to the other side, the wedding cake was proudly displayed.

The wedding cake had been Vala's vision, and had taken a bit of planning, but in the end it had all been worth it. As opposed to the color scheme of the wedding, the cake was a silvery/bluish color. It was a five tier cake, the first tier was round and the entire circumference was decorated with the symbols of the Stargate, complete with the red light. The following tiers were constructed in such a way as to resemble an incoming wormhole. The whole affect was rather dramatic and life-like.

Vala was the only person of the wedding party that had yet to see the room set up. Everyone else had snuck away for a few minutes to check it out. Even though she had been the one to plan how everything was to be done, she was still taken aback when she saw the results first hand.

Vala was able to see the decorated hall as soon as they stepped out of the transporter: all the ribbons, sashes, flowers, the warm glow of the setting sun and the lit candles could be seen through the open doors. She was entranced by how beautiful it all looked and almost missed her bridesmaids getting into position.

Each bridesmaid would be escorted down the aisle by a groomsman – all of whom were waiting by the set of doors by the wall directly across from them. Each couple started at their door, met in the middle of the room and walked down the aisle together. First was Cassie, who was joined by Jonas; following them came Carolyn, who walked with Mitchell; then came Jennifer, who was escorted by Teal'c; fourth was Teyla who met a dashing John in his military uniform. Sam, the matron of honor, walked down the aisle by herself; Jack, as the best man, was already at the altar beside Daniel.

When Sam reached the altar, Vala took a deep breath and turned to give the DJ a nod to start the song she had selected. When the first notes of Christina Aguilera's Blessed started to play, she placed her foot on the red carpet and began the walk down the aisle she'd at one time been sure would never happen. As the lyrics began, she remembered all the moments that had led to her finally being in the one place she'd always searched for.

_When I think, how life used to be;_

_Always walking in the shadows. _

She remembered the years before she had met Daniel and the Tauri, the years before and after Quetesh had taken her as host. To say they hadn't been good years would be an understatement. First, there had been her stepmother to avoid and then there had been all the atrocities she had committed as the Goa'uld and all the memories it had left behind. Before the Tauri and Daniel, there hadn't been a single day where she had not tried to hide from someone – even if some days, it was her own conscious she was hiding from. _  
_

_Then I look, at what you've given me;  
I feel like dancing on my tip-toes. _

But then she had met Daniel and the people at the SGC and her life had changed. It had changed in ways she would have never considered – even in her wildest dreams. She had had to prove herself, but the sole fact that they had given her the chance to prove herself had been more than most people had ever given her. For perhaps the first time in her life, she had dealt honestly with someone else, not because she could get something out of it but because she wanted to be honest, she wanted to be taken seriously and to be considered trustworthy. To her astonishment, they had taken her at her word and, despite her less than military conduct, they'd taken her in as one of their own. And almost before she knew it, she had an honest job, one she could be proud of and one that made a difference; she had friends – friends that would never leave her behind, that believed her when she said something and that would die for her if it was needed; she'd found love, real, honest and selfless love, but most of all, she'd gained self-respect, a new sense of who she was and self-worth she'd never had before. And it had all began with Daniel – if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have any of it. _  
_

_  
I must say everyday I wake  
_

_And realize you're by my side; _

Waking beside Daniel and knowing she would be waking beside him everyday was perhaps the one thing that made her feel the most secure. Because as long as he was beside her, she knew everything would be fine; he gave her the strength to keep going, to fight for what was right and for the new life she'd made for herself. _  
_

_I know I'm truly..._

___Blessed for everything you've given me;  
_

___Blessed for all the tenderness you show; _

She'd never felt as if she deserved anything good. All her life, the people closest to her had always let her down and she'd had to do things she wasn't proud of; but then she met Daniel and just his presence had brought all the blessings to her life that she'd never gotten before. ___  
_

___Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
Blessed to make sure you never go. _

She'd never believed in love, much less in the fantasy of there being a love of your life. But she'd been blessed enough to find hers and she'd do anything to make sure it'd never go.

_____There are times, that I test your faith,  
_

_____'til you think you might surrender. _

There had been more than one occasion where her old ways had been tempting or when she hadn't acted as Daniel or the SGC personnel would have wanted; there had been more than one occasion when she'd taxed his patience, when she'd thought for sure he'd given up on her – when she was ready to give up on herself. But, no matter how disappointed or how angry he'd gotten, he'd never given up on her and had always come back and tried to understand her and to make her understand where he was coming from._____  
_

_____Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say,  
_

_____that my hopes were always slender _

It was sad, but she'd really never believed that this life could be hers. Even after being with the SGC for years, sometimes she would wake up and think that it was all a dream or an elaborate hoax and she would soon be sent packing. It had taken her years and more than one assurance from Daniel for her to truly believe this new life was really hers, that she'd made it for herself and that she deserved it. But however much faith she'd lacked, he'd had more than enough for both of them.

_______You walked by in the nick of time  
_

_______l_ooking like an answered prayer 

Sometimes she thought that if she hadn't met Daniel when she did, her life would be over by now. Even if she had met him later, she was sure that she would have been too damaged to recognize what a blessing he was. She wasn't sure if she believed in God, but there were times she was sure that he had been sent by some divine power in the exact moment she needed him the most – any later and she would have been irrevocably lost._______  
_

_______You know I'm truly..._

_________Blessed with love and understanding;  
_

_________Blessed when I hear you call my name; (Hear you call my name)  
_

_________Do my best with faith that's never-ending;  
_

_________Blessed to make sure you feel the same._

___________Deep inside of me you fill me with your gentle touch...  
_

___________You know I'm truly_

_____________Blessed for everything you've given me;  
_

_____________Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
_

_____________Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
_

_____________To see you never go._

As she walked down the aisle, Vala kept her eyes on Daniel's, softly mouthing the words of the song to him. It was clear that for that moment, nothing existed but the two of them and the love they felt for each other. The lyrics of the song described perfectly how she felt and Daniel could see it all in her eyes. When she finally reached him, they smiled softly at each other and, taking each other's hands, they turned to look at the officiate.

"We are gathered here," he began, looking at the happy couple, "to join this man and woman in matrimony." Since they were having a civil ceremony, it wasn't long before they were reciting their vows.

"Daniel," Vala began before smiling and repeating, "my Daniel. You became mine the first time I punched you, you know?" she asked and made everyone laughed. "Before I met you, I never had anyone believe in me; _I_ didn't really believe in me. Life was about staying one step ahead of everyone – the people I . . . had deals with and the people those . . . deals affected and most of the time, myself. But then, there you were – in the middle of one of my biggest sc. . . deals. And you changed my life. You were the kindest, most honest and loyal person I had ever met. You never stopped fighting to get your ship and your people back and yet, when it came down to it, you couldn't help but try to help me too. And you were pretty hot too," again everyone broke into laughter. "That first meeting was enough to make me re-think my life and, though I never admitted it to myself, I didn't stop until I found a reason to look you up again. When I saw you again, well, you took me on the adventure of a lifetime. We weren't always sure we would make it through it alive but despite everything, I wouldn't change a thing. You showed me that there was a different way to live life, an honorable one; that there was as much satisfaction, if not more, in helping others as there was in helping yourself. I can't remember when I fell in love with you; I don't think there was any one moment but a whole lot of small ones and before I knew it, I could no longer imagine my life without you in it. All I ever wanted was to be safe; you've given me that and so much more. There's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. So, here before our family and friends, I vow to love, honor and cherish you, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do us part – but knowing you, I doubt death would part us for long." She grinned at him and he grinned back while everyone laughed.

"Vala," Daniel began, shaking his head. "You are probably the most exasperating, irritating, confusing, confounding woman I have ever met," when she frowned at him, he smiled and went on, "but you are also the most beautiful, resourceful, tenacious and smartest woman I've ever known. You're probably the exact opposite of everything I ever thought I wanted and yet, you're everything I've ever needed. The past twelve years have been one roller coaster ride after another and somehow, almost against all reason, you've become the one thing that centers me. Your enthusiasm for life, your wacky sense of humor and your amazing ability to not take no for an answer," she frowned at him again as everyone chuckled, "they all made me start feeling again. You dragged me back into realizing that there was more to life than work – when I had been more than happy to stay focused on work. You exasperated, irritated and brought me back to life. Despite everything, I would not change a thing. I don't know what life has in store for us, no one does, but as long as you're by my side, I know we'll be ok. We've already been to hell and back and somehow, we made it through everything, I don't think there's anything that could stop us now. There's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life getting to know you and all of those little aspects of your personality you never show to anyone. So, here in front of all our friends and family, I, Daniel, take you, Vala, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and to cherish; forsaking all others until death do us part. And if I know you, you won't even let death come between us for long. "

By the time they finished their vows, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even the officiate was affected and had to take a few moments before continuing with the ceremony.


	17. In the End I Want to Be

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they're not mine.

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter. The epilogue is done and will be posted in a few minutes. I'm sorry that some of you wanted to see more of this story but it's run it's course. It took me forever to finish these two chapters; that plus the fact that I really don't have any more burning ideas, tells me I'm done with it. At least for right now. How knows? Maybe I'll get inspiration later on and continue - that's been known to happen before. Ok, hope you enjoy!! Please, let me know what you think!!

**Chapter 17: In the End, I want To Be**

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

After clearing his throat, the officiate asked for the rings. Daniel turned to Jack and Vala to Sam. When they turned back, the officiate said, "repeat after me,"

Vala placed the ring at the end of Daniel's finger and slowly pushed it as she repeated, "'With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.'"

Daniel smiled and after looking at his newly ringed finger, repeated the process. He, however, didn't wait for the officiate to recite them. The ring vows were old fashioned and even though they were usually used in a religious ceremony, Daniel had always liked them and had been one of the few things he had asked to be included.

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

The rings they'd chosen were plain, gold bands – a fact that had surprised Sam when she found out. But Vala had known Daniel wouldn't be comfortable wearing an ornate ring and she had been determined they wear matching rings. Besides, Vala had told Sam, her engagement ring was more than enough to satisfy her need for glitter and with a plain band, she wouldn't have to worry about snags and taking it off before going out for a mission. She wouldn't have to ever take it off once Daniel gave it to her during the ceremony.

Her desire to never take it off had only increased when Daniel had told her what he wanted to have engraved on her ring. Next to both their initials and the date of their wedding (on the Earth calendar), Daniel had had the seven chevron address for Earth put on her ring. He'd told her that he wanted them on her ring so that she'd always know how to get home and that he would be waiting for her.

She'd almost cried when he explained it and had toyed with the idea of doing the same on his ring. In the end, however, she had decided to just go with their wedding date, the date they met aboard the Prometheus and the phrase 'my darling, Daniel' in between. The word 'my' had been emphasized. She'd told him, with a saucy grin, that she knew the ring signified that he was her husband but that it wouldn't hurt to make extra sure he'd always remember he belonged to her. He'd laughed, kissed her and told her he wouldn't ever forget.

Once both Daniel and Vala had their rings on, they turned back to the officiate. He smiled at them and declared, "By the power vested in me by the United States government, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." He smiled and nodded at Daniel, who turned back to Vala.

She grinned and was about to throw her arms around his neck, when he surprised her. He placed one arm around her waist and his other hand around her nape, and in un-Daniel like style, he dipped her before kissing her. When he brought her back up, she laughed and finally threw her arms around his neck. He laughed with her and spun her once before they finally turned to face the audience.

Before they took their first step down the aisle, Major Lorne called out, "Attention!" As one, every military officer in the room jumped to attention as they and every civilian turned to face the aisle where the newlyweds would walk down. When Daniel saw the movement, he turned his face and discovered that Cam, John, Jack and Sam had all snapped to attention too. He turned to look at Vala and saw that she got tears in her eyes.

Vala had loved the arch of sabers tradition when she'd seen it at Sam's and Jack's wedding. She had asked if they could have it for their wedding too but since neither she nor Daniel were in the military, she'd been told they couldn't. She'd been so disappointed that Sam had asked Jack if he couldn't make an exception; Jack had said no but that maybe they could do something else. They'd put their heads together and come up with an alternative.

As Daniel and Vala started to walk down the aisle, rose petals came arching from either side of the aisle, meeting in the middle and showering down on them. They couldn't have an arch of sabers; instead they were giving an arch of roses. Every military officer in attendance stood at attention while the civilians threw the rose petals. It was a sign of respect for the man that had made Stargate travel possible and the woman that had fought her own daughter for the sake of the galaxy.

Vala was laughing and crying when they reached the end of the aisle and even Daniel had a tear in his eye.

"I can't believe they did that," she whispered.

"I know," he agreed and turned to look at her and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled back, everyone started to chant, "kiss, kiss, kiss." With a grin, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. They didn't come up from the kiss until they heard everyone laughing and cheering.

About an hour later, after they'd shaken hands with everyone present, the DJ announced, "It's my honor to introduce, Dr. and Mrs. Daniel and Vala Jackson." The happy couple walked into the party section of the room and stopped in the middle of the dance floor as the first notes of Richard Mark's 'At the Beginning' began playing.

"Isn't this from a kid's movie?" he asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Yep," she nodded. "Anastasia. How do you know?"

"I saw it with Cassie when it came out," he answered and she nodded.

"It might be from a cartoon movie," she started to explain, "but I think the lyrics are so us." As they heard the song, they remembered everything they went through to finally get to that moment.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked her.

"You mean when I took you down?" she smirked at him.

"As I remember it," he corrected her, "I took you down in the end."

"Daniel, are you bragging about winning a fight with a girl?" she asked coyly, making him laugh and shake his head.

"Did you think we'd end up together, back then?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered blithely.

"Vala," he said softly, telling her he wanted a serious answer. She sobered and looked intently into his eyes.

"Did I think we'd end up together?" she repeated, before continuing slowly. "I knew that you would change my life," she told him. "But did I know we'd end up together? I'd hoped we would, even if I didn't always admit it. You?"

"Me?" he asked, grinning. "No," he shook his head. "You took me completely by surprise."

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

When the song ended, they looked at each other and then turned to call in Jack and Sam, Teyla and John and the rest of the bridal party; they didn't have parents to share their second dance with, instead they chose to share the floor with their family.

When the song ended, they all looked at each other and smiled. A group of people that under normal circumstances would probably have never met but, because of the crazy life they led, they were closer than they were with their 'real' families.

After the dance, they had dinner, which, despite Vala's worry, was delicious. Once it was done and before the dancing really started, Vala slipped away with Teyla and Cassie. When they came back, she was wearing a new dress. This one was also a strapless, A-line gown with a lace-up closure but it had a slimming asymmetrical bodice, with a scoop neckline that was boldly embellished with sparkling Chantilly Lace. Asymmetrical tiers of bustled Chardon Metallic Taffeta and delicate Chantilly Lace fell over the gathered skirt; it had no train, making it perfect for dancing and was the same blue/silver as the cake.

"Did she get two dresses?" Daniel asked when he saw Vala walk in.

"Of course," Sam answered, smiling. "This is Vala we're talking about. Did you really expect she'd get only _one_ for the most important day of her life?"

"You did," Daniel grumbled, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. Fortunately for him, Sam knew him enough to not make an issue of it.

"Yes," she answered, smiling slyly. "But then, I bought at least five ball gowns and she didn't." With another knowing grin, she got up and went to meet Vala, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor and calling her.

"Five ball gowns?" he repeated, looking at Jack with wide eyes.

"Yup," Jack nodded as he took a sip of his beer. "Your lovely bride got mine to buy at least five – said they were for when we have to go to important shindigs in DC."

"I can't believe Sam went along with it," Daniel commented.

"Well, in her defense," Jack told him, "we do have quite a few of those shindigs we have to go to." With a grimace to show what he thought of those parties, Jack took another, longer swallow of his drink. Before Daniel could say anything, Shania Twain's 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman' started playing. When they turned to look at the dance floor, they saw that almost everyone woman in the room was in the middle floor dancing and singing along to the song.

"Is this your wedding or a woman's empowerment party?" John asked Daniel when the girls had danced not only to 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman' but also Aretha Franklin's '_Respect_', Alanis Morissette's '_I'm A Bitch'_, Christina Aguilera's '_Fighter_', '_Ain't No Other Man'_, Whitfield's '_Saturday Night_', Pink's '_Let's Get This Party Started_' and an Abba's medley, of '_Dancing Queen', 'Mama Mia', 'Take a Chance', 'Waterloo' _and_ 'Voules-vous'._

"You know, I'm not sure anymore," Daniel answered with a shrug and a small frown. The frown cleared a minute later and he added with a smile, "I think it's Vala's party so don't know if there's much difference."

"Yeah, but five Abba songs?" he asked with a slight grimace.

"She likes Abba," Daniel said, sighing.

"But _five_?" John asked again.

"It was a medley, Sheppard," Daniel pointed out.

"Still, it was five songs," he said yet again. "And how does Vala know Abba anyway?"

"She discovered them when someone's wife," Daniel answered, looking pointedly at Jack, "took her to see that "Mama Mia" movie."

"Hey, don't look at me," Jack protested, holding his hands up. "I got dragged to that movie too."

"Mama Mia movie?" John asked, looking from Jack to Daniel.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "It's a movie based on a musical based on their songs."

"Never heard of it," John shrugged.

"Count your blessings," Jack told him putting his drink down. "It's a total chick flick. I'd have been more than happy to skip it."

"You're not the only one," Daniel grumbled. "They dragged both of us to see it."

"I take it that was before you came to Atlantis?" John asked Daniel.

"Yes," Daniel answered. "Just before. She went nuts over the music; it was all she listened to for a month."

"Three weeks at my house," Jack commiserated. "And just when you thought it had all been a bad dream, the DVD comes out."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "And somehow, Vala managed to get a copy even though we were in Atlantis by then," he frowned at Jack again, as if that had been his fault.

"Hey, Sam got a copy of her own too," Jack defended himself. "And I had to sit through the whole thing all over again."

"It can't be that bad," John laughed.

"I guess not," Jack shrugged, "but it's a musical." John laughed again and Jack and Daniel mock glared at him. "Wait until Teyla discovers chick flicks, then we'll talk."

Before John could respond to that prediction, Vala walked up to Daniel and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, Darling, let's dance."

"Vala, I don't know this song," Daniel protested even as he let himself be pulled towards the dance floor.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

"It's Emjay's 'Take Me In Your Arms'," Vala informed him.

"I don't know _how_ to dance to this song," he protested again, still walking behind.

"Oh, it's easy," she assured him. "You just follow the beat." Despite all of his protests, Daniel tried to follow her as she started to dance. Jack and John looked at each other and smirked as they whispered, "whipped."

Sam and Teyla, who had taken a break from dancing, sat down next to them right at that moment. They looked at each other before grinning and turning to their respective partners.

"You know," Sam said conversationally, "Teyla and I could get a second wind."

"Yes," Teyla nodded. "This is a nice song; we might want to dance to it."

Jack and John's smirks vanished instantly. Daniel was not the only one that was whipped after all.

Jennifer and Carolyn, who were also taking a break and were on their way to the bar, heard the not so subtle threat and had to turn their faces to hide their grins. After getting their drinks, they leaned back on the bar and turned to study the dancers.

"Where does she get the energy?" Carolyn wanted to know as she watched Vala continue to make Daniel dance.

"I don't know," Jennifer answered, "I'm already wiped and I'm not even pregnant!"

"Exactly," Carolyn nodded as she continued her study of the room. "Oh, my," she added and Jennifer turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked and Carolyn pointed to the section of the room where the ceremony had taken place. Teal'c, who had taken off his tux jacket and shirt, Ronon, who had taken off his jacket too, Bra'tac and Rya'c, who had taken off their robes, had moved the chairs to one side and seemed to be in the process of starting a sparring session. Several Athosian young men and Atlantis personnel were drifting over to observe them.

"Should we say something?" Carolyn wondered out loud and Jennifer thought for a few seconds.

"No, I don't think so," she finally shook his head. "Vala said she wanted everyone to have fun. And next to eating, fighting is Ronon's favorite thing. I'm not sure about Teal'c and the others but . . ."

"They like to fight too," Carolyn agreed.

"Then I say we let them," Jennifer finished. "Besides, Colonel Sheppard won't let it get out of hand."

"Neither will General O'Neill," Carolyn noted, motioning to where both Jack and John seemed to be keeping an eye on the Teal'c, Ronon and the others. They actually looked like they wished they could be over there sparring with the other men.

"So, you think they'll make it over there before the night is over?" Jennifer asked, grinning, referring to the Jack and John.

"Neither one," Carolyn smiled. "Not if Teyla is anything like Colonel Carter."

"Yeah, that's my take too," Jennifer nodded. Her grin widened when 'Moulin Rouge' started playing. "Oh, come on," she said, putting her drink down. "We have to dance to this song." Carolyn thought about it for a moment before putting down her own drink and following the other doctor to the dance floor. On their way, they got Sam and Teyla to join them. Daniel saw his opportunity to escape and left the women to dance by themselves once again.

Off to the side, in an unobtrusive corner of the room, sat Walter and Chuck; they each had a black book by their side and every few minutes a new member of the SGC would stop by and sit with them for a few moments. The two men would consult their books, talk to whoever had stopped by and make some notes in the books; half the time some money would, very subtly, change hands. There were, after all, quite a few bets to settle.

Jack and Sam might have been the favorite topic for bets at the SGC but they were far from the only one. Daniel and Vala were also a preferred subject and whether or not their wedding would actually take place had garnered a huge number of bets. The two did attract trouble like no one else and it wouldn't have surprised anyone if something happened to prevent the wedding from taking place. The odds had been in favor of the ceremony being postponed and a few people who had known that Vala would not have let anything stop her wedding had made out like bandits.

The two men were also taking a number of new bets; one was about the babies and they included the more standard questions like weight, height, date of birth, gender and the more personalized like what they'd name the babies and which father would freak out more. On the one hand, General O'Neill always kept his cool and while Dr. Jackson had gotten a lot better at controlling his reactions, he was still a far more emotional person. On the other hand, while General O'Neill had already had a son, chances were good he hadn't been in the delivery room and Dr. Jackson had actually delivered at least one baby. All of that, however, was countered by the fact that both men adored their wives and neither one dealt very well with seeing them in pain so the odds were even.

The second new area of bets had to do with Teyla and John. There had always been a wealth of speculation about Teyla and John among the Atlantis crew and the number of bets about them had been almost as large as those for Jack and Sam. Though most agreed that their relationship had changed after John came back from Earth when the Ancients were defeated by the Replicators, no one could be sure how it had changed and thus no bets had been settled. That changed the night of the Athosian feast when they had their commitment ceremony; even though everyone had adopted a 'don't ask, don't tell' about their relationship, the biggest and longest running bet in Atlantis had been settled when the personnel went back to the city.

The newest scuttlebutt going around the base was that General O'Neill had actually given his permission for them to marry and the bets had started anew. The new bets included, when and if they would have an Earth wedding and if she'd get pregnant as fast as Sam and Vala did.

As subtle as the men thought they were being, almost everyone in the room knew that the betting was going on. Landry, Sheppard and O'Neill had been in the military long enough to know that bets were normal in a closely knit base, especially when it was part of a classified program, and to try to put an end to them would only make things worse. So, as long as the bets didn't disrupt normal operation procedures or disrespect any of the officers, they didn't interfere with the bets. In fact, most of them had joined in the bets at one time or another.

Whether Woolsey would have put an end to it or not was anyone's guess. Chuck had so far managed to keep him from noticing anything about the bets and he'd been far too preoccupied most of the night to notice anything weird going on. An older Athosian woman had taken a fancy to him and had attached herself to him since before the reception started.

When John noticed how long Woolsey had spent with the woman, he frowned and asked Teyla, "You think I should go over there and talk to him?" He motioned to where they were sitting and continued to frown. John had felt responsible for the Athosians since they'd come to Atlantis after the Wraith attack on their planet; but after having formalized his relationship with Teyla, that sense of responsibility had only increased. Teyla might have ceded her formal leader position to Halling but she was still a member of the ruling Council and as such her people were still her responsibility. John, as her life partner, had assumed the same responsibility and he always took his responsibilities seriously.

"No, I don't," Teyla answered, shaking her head and smiling. She loved that he was as involved with her people as she was, but sometimes he was a little too involved. "Lyrla can take care of herself. Besides, Woolsey is not that bad and you know it," she added, giving him a look. It was true, though things had been tense when Woolsey had first gotten to Atlantis, he had turned out okay. It had taken a few weeks but he had finally understood that rules made in an office didn't always translate to the field.

Before John could do more than grimace in response, a new song began that caught his attention. He looked at her as a slow, intimate smile started to spread across his face which was mirrored on hers.

"Come on, we have to dance," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Savage Garden's 'I Knew I Loved You' was playing; they'd first heard it soon after John came back from Earth and Teyla had loved the lyrics. John had since then called it their song.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

About an hour later, Jack called out for everyone's attention.

"I've just been informed," he began, "that the cake won't be cut until the speeches are done. So, seeing as I'm the best man, I decided that now's a good time to give my speech so that we can get to what we really came here for – cake," that statement had everyone laughing and Sam rolling her eyes. "Ok, so you all know that I'm not one for speeches nor am I someone that likes to reminisce about the past but since Daniel did such a . . . splendid job at my wedding, I thought I'd return the favor." Jack paused as everyone chuckled again.

"I met Daniel more than twelve years ago and I found him to be an annoying, frustrating, allergy-ridden . . . scientist," the tone of his voice made it clear that 'scientist' was not a compliment and it made everyone laugh while Sam and Daniel just shook their heads. "He was also stubborn, opinionated and idealistic. Now, more than twelve years later, he's still annoying, frustrating, opinionated, stubborn, still hasn't met an order he could follow, though he's not quite as allergic . . ."

"Jack," Daniel said, shaking his head.

"What?" Jack asked innocently. "It's the truth," he added with a shrug. "In the last twelve years, we've all seen stuff that dreams are made of but," he added, turning serious, "we've also seen and done things that will haunt our nightmares for the rest of our lives. But through it all, he's somehow managed to keep his idealism. Even when he lost faith things would personally work out, he still fought for others because he's always believed that all evil needs to triumph is for good men to do nothing. But then he met Vala and all I heard for a month was how he could have taken her, how he did take her and how 'disconcerting' it was to have a super soldier come on to him. And all I could think, after I finished laughing my ass off, was that I had to meet that woman. Anyone that could rattle Daniel up that much in one day was someone I wanted to know. When I met her, I knew I had been right and I realized that she was perfect for him. He didn't agree, but when had Daniel known what's good for him? This is the man that thinks coffee is a meal! She brought back the spark that had been missing in his eyes – it wasn't the same as when I met him. But then, he'd seen and done too much, had frankly died one too many times since then for it to be the same. But she brought it back all the same and for that alone I was prepared to like her. To my pleasant surprise, I found that I ended up liking her for who she is too. She's smart, funny, caring and loyal, despite what her past might say, and has a unique perspective. She's proven herself time and time again and has more than once helped save the day. She's not only managed to remind Daniel that there's life outside the lab, but she's also gotten Carter to go shopping on a regular basis," everyone laughed again as Sam rolled her eyes. "And she actually listens and remembers all of Mitchell's stories," this time it was Mitchell that was grimacing. "And she understands T in a way we never could. In short, she's become family and our lives wouldn't be the same without her. They are perfect for each other despite what a few nay-sayers might say. So, here's to Vala and Daniel," he finished, holding his glass up in their direction, "may he always bore you to death with all his rock talk and may she always confound and amaze you."

Everyone laughed even as they raised their glasses and chanted, "To Vala and Daniel."

"Well," Sam said, after she finished laughing, as she stood up, "I guess it's my turn. But I know you're all waiting for the cake, so I won't be long," she grinned and everyone laughed. "Daniel, you're the best friend any one could ask for; you're kind, considerate, always ready to listen and give advice. You've been more of a brother to me than my own brother ever has; we might not be blood related but we are family. And there's no one that deserves to be happy more than you. Vala," she added, turning to look at the bride, "while my friendship with Daniel has always been easy, ours had a much . . . rockier beginning. I'd heard two such diverse opinions of you that I wasn't sure what to think. I don't know if it was because that was a very trying time or because I was used to being the only woman in SG1 or because I didn't quite like the fact that Jack found you so fascinating," Sam grinned and everyone laughed. Sam was too confident and sure of Jack to be truly jealous but there was no denying that she hadn't known what to think of the former space pirate, "for whatever reason, I didn't give you the fair shot I should have. And then you went and did something so Jack-like that I had to agree with him – there was more to you than met the eye. I'm only glad that you came back and that I was able to really get to know you and become your friend. You've reminded me that sometimes it is not only fun but necessary to indulge our feminine side. They say opposites attract and you and Daniel sure prove that. You may have completely different personalities but that's why you work – you complement each other. May you always be as happy as you are right now and may you always be each other's home."

When Sam finished, Vala got up and hurried to hug her and then hug Jack, Daniel followed her and soon the two women were crying and the men were hugging.

"So, can we have cake now?" Jack asked, breaking the moment. Everyone laughed as Sam and Vala nodded.

After they had cut and eaten the cake, Vala insisted it was time for her to throw the bouquet and for Daniel to toss her garter. Though they were traditions Sam hadn't had at her wedding, Vala knew of them and had gleefully included them in the reception.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Some hours later, Daniel found Vala leaning on the doorway to one of the many balconies that surrounded the room.

"Hey," he said as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," she said with a grin over her shoulder at him. "Just taking a break, that's all."

"Hmmm," he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You have a great view from here," he commented as he scanned the room and saw how much fun everyone was having. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh, yes," she nodded enthusiastically, leaning her head back and resting against him. "I'm having a blast. Everything went great, didn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Everything was perfect." They fell silent for a few moments, observing their friends and happy just being together. "Before I forget," Daniel said, breaking the silence, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Vala asked, grinning. "Marrying you?"

"No," he answered and then grinned at her glare she gave him. "I mean, yes, of course for that too. But I meant for planning the wedding. I know I wasn't any help and you had to do all the work yourself. I'd like to say that it won't happen again but I . . ." he broke off when she started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked her, pulling back a few inches to get a better look at her face.

"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head. "It's just that I know you, darling. I've known since the moment I met you that you sometimes get so involved in your work that you often forget to eat. But tell me, when has that ever stopped me if I want your attention?"

"Never," he answered, grinning at her.

"See," she told him saucily. "Believe me, if I'd had really needed your help, you'd have known it. But I had Sam and Teyla helping me, so don't worry about it. Besides," she added, "as nice as it would have been to have your help, this way I got to make all the decisions and there was no need for any of those pesky . . . compromises," she finished, scrunching her nose and making Daniel laugh.

"There is that," he acknowledged.

"Yup," she said with a sharp nod. "And don't worry I'll make sure you'll be there when I need you to be."

"I'm sure you will," he wryly agreed.

"Daniel," she began after another few moments of silence.

"Hmmm?" he asked distractedly as he watched the amusing sight of Walter and Siler trying to teach some Athosian kids how to do the hokey pokey.

"Are you sure you're okay with us moving back to Earth?" she asked finally, after having had a chuckle herself.

"Vala," he said, drawing her name out in exasperation. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation.

"I know," she said before he could say anything else. "But this is the last time I ask you, I promise."

He rather doubted that but answered her anyway. Just as he'd keep asking and reassuring her however many times she needed it.

"I'm more than fine with it, I promise," he told her. "It'd actually be nice to go back home."

"And about moving to DC?" she persisted and this time he sighed before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine with moving to DC too," he answered. After more than two years of dealing with the IOA and more international politicians than he cared to remember, Jack had decided that it'd be a good idea to create a liaison office to deal with all of that annoying crap while he concentrated on more important things. Convincing the President and the Chiefs that Daniel had been the right man for the job had been easy; convincing Daniel himself had been harder.

When Jack had made the offer, Daniel had for the first time understood why Jack had had so much trouble accepting the promotion to general. The struggle between wanting to keep doing the job you love and the realization that maybe you've outgrown it was brutal. Daniel knew that life was all about change, that not only do we grow up but we grow older and that that our priorities change, as do our skill sets. Objectively he knew all that. Applying it to his own life was a different matter altogether.

He had accepted that he wouldn't be going through the Gate on a regular basis when he'd moved to Atlantis but to give up his first love, to give up his archeological studies, he wasn't sure he was ready for that. On the other hand, he'd seen, studied, discovered and translated more archeological finds that he'd dreamt he could find in three lifetimes. And while they hadn't gotten boring, there was very little that could really surprise or excite him now. Maybe it was time for a chance and God knew dealing with diplomats would certainly keep him on his toes. In the end, he and Jack had compromised and he had agreed to set up the office and they would discuss a more permanent arrangement after the kids were born.

"It'll be nice to be close to Jack and Sam," he added and he knew Vala was really looking forward to being close to Sam for the rest of the pregnancy. "And we can always move back to Colorado if things don't work out," he reminded her.

"Yeah," she nodded and was comforted that both of them were happy with the choices they'd made. Before either one could say anything else Christina Aguilera's 'I Turn to You' started to play and Vala started pulling him forward. "Oh, we have to dance to this. Come on!!"

Daniel smiled and allowed himself to be pulled forward. As he followed behind her at a slower pace, he realized that that's how it had it always been with them and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_


	18. Standing At the Beginning With You

**Life After the SGC**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they're not mine.

**A/N: **Well, here's the last chapter. This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but since it ended up being so long, I decided to break it in two. I am using the same song cause, well, cause I love it and I think it works :) Hope you enjoy! Please let me know!!

**Epilogue: Standing At the Beginning With You**

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Six months later, Sam and Jack admired their new born daughter.

"She's beautiful," Sam whispered as she gently stroked her index finger across her daughter's cheek.

"She looks just like her mother," Jack said, looking at both Sam and their daughter with awe in his eyes.

"She'll have your eyes and hair color," Sam told him, smiling gently down at her daughter.

"How can you possibly know that?" he asked. "She has blue eyes and what little hair she has looks blond – it might not change, you know."

"It'll change," Sam said, knowingly. Before he could ask why she was so sure, there was a knock on the door and Daniel leaned his head in.

"Can we come in?" he asked. Jack looked at Sam who smiled and nodded.

"Sure," Jack answered, grinning. "Come on in; there's someone here that wants to meet you."

Daniel grinned back before he pulled back and pushed the door open. When he came back in, he was pushing a beaming but wheel-chair bound Vala.

"Vala!" Sam cried out, trying to sit up better on the bed.

"She insisted on coming," Daniel said, grimacing, "even though she should still be in bed."

"Oh, please, Daniel," Vala said, rolling her eyes. "I just gave birth, I'm not sick, you know?" She asked, rolling her eyes and holding in a wince as she shifted on the chair. She'd forgotten how much it hurt to give birth. Of course, the fact that Adria had healed her within hours of giving birth might have had something to do with it. Too bad this little one wouldn't . . . She cut off that thought before it was fully formed. She didn't care how much it hurt, as long as how as this little one was completely human she was more than happy.

"I'm so glad you're here," Sam said, leaning forward to get a better look at the baby in her arms. "I've been dying to see him!"

Though Sam had been a few weeks further along than Vala, a combination of Sam being late and Vala being early meant that both women had gone into labor at about the same time. Vala had been during her sixth hour of labor when Sam's started. She'd tried to hide it so she could stay with Vala through the birth but Jack knew her too well and Vala knew the signs of labor too well and she'd been found out before long and sent to her own room. At first, she'd been disappointed she would miss the birth of Vala and Daniel's child but soon the pain of bringing her own child into the world had driven everything else from her mind.

"And I've been dying to see this little one," Vala said, leaning forward on her chair to get a better look at the baby Sam was holding. "Let me see," she urged as she motioned Daniel to bring the chair even closer to the bed.

"Would you like to switch babies for a while?" Jack asked as he saw how both women were straining to see the other's baby better.

Sam and Vala looked at each other for a few seconds. While neither one wanted to let their own baby go, they silently decided that it'd be alright if they got to hold the other one's baby.

"Okay," Sam said and Jack and Daniel took their child from their mothers and placed them in their friend's arms.

"Oh, he's adorable," Sam said at the same time as Vala gushed, "She's beautiful."

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

"Yep," both papas nodded and grinned proudly. Before the women could do more than roll their eyes, Mitchell and Teal'c walked in.

"See, I told you they'd be here," Mitchell was saying to John and Teyla, who followed behind him and Teal'c. "I knew the princess there couldn't resist coming to visit Sam and the baby. Sir," Mitchell said, turning to Jack, "Jonas just sent a message that he'll be here as soon as he can get out of his meeting. Also, Cassie and General Hammond called. They'll be here within the hour."

"Good," Jack nodded.

"John, Teyla," Vala greeted the new arrivals. "You're here!! Oh, that's not fair!" she added, pouting. "How far along are you?" She asked a glowing Teyla, who along with John stepped closer to admired the new babies.

"Five months," Teyla answered, smiling and placing her hands on her slightly protruding stomach as John made some cooing noises to the babies before stepping to the back of the room and joining Mitchell and Teal'c there. The two men had already met and admired the two babies earlier.

"That's sooo not fair," Vala said, still pouting. "You're barely showing! By then I was already swollen like a whale!"

"Vala," Sam said, still admiring the baby on her arms, "every pregnancy is different, you know that."

"Sure," Vala said, still sulking but turning her attention to the baby she held. "So says the woman that didn't start to show until she was almost seven months along!"

Teyla laughed and went from admiring one baby to the next as she asked, "What are their names?"

Sam looked up at Jack and with a small smile, he and Daniel handed the babies back to their mothers.

"Her name," Sam answered once she had her daughter in her arms again, "is Grace Carter O'Neill."

"Carter?" Daniel asked with a slight grimace.

"It was his idea," Sam answered, rolling her eyes at Jack.

"Hey," Jack protested. "I've grown very attached to that name. Besides, it's a way to honor Dad." Sam smiled softly at that; she knew that was a big part of why he'd insisted on that name and she couldn't love him more for it.

"And what are you going to do if you have a son?" Daniel wanted to know. "Wouldn't a son be better to honor Jacob?"

"If we have a son," Sam answered, looking up and grinning, "we'll call him 'Jonathan Jacob." When Jack grimaced at that statement, Sam grinned even wider before relenting. "And Jack can call him 'JJ', since he doesn't really like his name."

Daniel chuckled and shook his head as Jack asked, "So, what's the name of your own bundle of joy?"

"His name is Nathan Christopher Jackson," Vala announced.

"Nice," Jack nodded.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

"How much did they weigh?" Teyla asked and Jack and Daniel took that as their cue to go join the other men at the back of the room.

When they got there, they found the three men deep into a discussion of who will teach what kind of self-defense to the babies and how soon should the training start.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Nothing much, sir," Mitchell answered. "Just trying to decide when and what kind of training the new generation will have."

"And you don't think that as the fathers," Jack asked, motioning to himself and Daniel, "we should decide?"

"You're right, sir," Mitchell nodded. "Though, John here will also be a father."

"I guess that's right," Jack acknowledged. "Still, I think we should all stick to what we know best. Mitchell should teach them the Sodan way of fighting; T should teach them Jaffa martial arts; Sheppard," Jack began but John interrupted him.

"I'll teach them how to fight with the Bantos sticks," he said. "Though, I'm sure Teyla will also insist on teaching them." He added and everyone nodded and laughed.

"And I'll teach them traditional hand to hand combat," Jack decided. "And we should start as soon as they're big enough to understand the instructions." Daniel just shook his head when all the others agreed with that decision.

"Well," he told them, "You guys take care of that and I'll take care of the important lessons." When they all looked at him with confused faces, he added, "the academic lessons! I'll come up with an academic lesson plan that'll put any school to shame."

"I don't doubt that," Jack said, "but you'll have to coordinate with Sam 'cause I think she's already planning her own lessons."

"No problem," Daniel nodded. He was sure between him and Sam, they'd come up with a plan that would include everything.

"And what will the princess teach the next generation trio?" Mitchell waned to know.

"She will teach them how to obtain what they want through guile and not force," surprisingly it was Teal'c that answered. Everyone was surprised by the answer for a few moments before they nodded and laughed at the truth of it.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Vala said when they heard the men laugh.

"They're probably planning when they can start the babies' combat training," Sam answered, grinning. "I know Jack started working on his lesson plan since I started showing." She added with a smile and was soon joined by the other two women.

When Jonas, Cassie and General Hammond arrived within minutes of each other, less than an hour later, Sam remembered a stanza of the song Vala had chosen for her and Daniel's first dance. And she couldn't help by think how appropriate it was, not only for the two of them, but for all of them.

For the last year and a half, her life and the lives of all of the team had been changing. Their SG1 had come to an end and, with the exception of Mitchell, they had all moved on to other things. She'd been worried that distance and time would pull them apart as they do with so many friends and family. But she should have known better; they might not be blood related but they were closer than any family could be. They'd been to hell and back and through more things than anyone could imagine and they'd come out of all of them intact because they had been together. There was no distance, not even the span of a galaxy that could separate them.

The births of the babies marked the end of another era and the beginning of probably the best adventure of their lives. She was glad that she and Jack would face it with their family like always.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_


End file.
